You Would Have Been Enough
by WickedRegalHearts108
Summary: Zelena and Cora Helping Regina cope with Robin's death. What happens next is very un expected and changes Regina's life forever.
1. Now What ?

At Granny's after Robin's funeral Regina and Zelena sit in a booth with baby Robyn . Regina remaining silent thinking about all that happened.

Robin was her soul mate but was gone far to soon. He gave his life saving the one he loves. It was a beautiful service. Every resident in Storybrooke attended each placing an arrow on his coffin. The sister who had long been her enemy now stand side by side in mourning. What was almost unbearable to watch was Roland. That sweet innocent boy had lost his father the only parent he has ever known. Watching him place an arrow on his father's coffin made her heart shatter.

Regina is pulled from her train of thought by a hand on her shoulder " It will be ok mom," Henry says giving her a sympathetic look.

" We are here for you Regina," Zelena says putting her hand on Regina's while holding baby Robin.

Regina is caught off guard when she sees a familiar face with a hook for a hand walk into Granny's. " You! Why are you here?

Emma and Hook look at each other not knowing what to say. " The almighty Zeus has granted me a second chance," Hook informs Regina. Emma and the Charmings look at her worried what her reaction might be. Regina overwhelmed turns around and walks out of Granny's. " Let her go don't want to disturb a distressed queen,' Hook tells everyone.

Zelena angered at Hook hands Robyn to Henry and walk towards Hook. " Maybe that's the problem is a fact that you all don't give a dam about my sister," Zelena says looking at everyone.

" Zelena that's not true we care very much about Regina," Snow informs Zelena confused as to why Zelena is acting like this.

" I don't have time to stand here and argue with the likes of you. If you excuse me I have grieving sister who needs me," Zelena then walks back to Henry and takes Robyn and walks with her outside placing her in her stroller. Zelena then spots Little John walking toward Regina.

" Your majesty my condolences," Little John offers Regina

" Thank you Little John the same to you and the rest of the Merry Men"

" Forgive me for asking this but there is the matter of Roland," Little John informs Regina

" Yes of course its been a long day why don't I meet you tomorrow morning at your camp," Regina asks

" Very well we will be expecting you " Little John says and then walks away from Regina. Zelena than walks toward Regina holding Robyn.

" What was that about?" Zelena asks curious about what he could have wanted .

" He wanted to talk about Roland I said I would meet him tomorrow morning. It probably was a hard day for him he will be safe with the Merry Men tonight,"

" Its been a long day for you as well . Come on I will drive you home," Zelena offers

Regina looks skeptical " You don't know how to drive Zelena," Regina reminds her.

" But I can do this," Zelena uses magic to poof herself Regina and Robyn back to Regina's mansion. Zelena puts Robyn in a little bassinet and goes to sit with Regina in the living room.

" Is she asleep ?" Regina asks peeking by the bassinet

" She's asleep for now anyway ," Zelena chuckles

Regina looks at Robyn than back at Zelena " Zelena I was wondering if you and Robyn wanted to stay with me here"

Zelena looks shocked and surprised by Regina's offer " Regina I couldn't.." Zelena says before Regina cuts her off.

" You have nice land by that farm house but its just you and Robyn alone. Believe me taking care of a newborn can be quite the challenge I can help you with Robyn,' Regina offers

Zelena looks at Regina agreeing that she could use the extra help with Robyn but also sees that right now more than ever Regina needs her sister. " I would love to " Zelena says with a smile.


	2. Moving Day

The next morning Regina drives her car and parks by the forest of Storybrooke. She gets out of her car and is greeted by an excited 5 year old .

" Regina!," Roland says excitingly running to Regina nearly knocking her over.

" Hello Roland its so good to see you,' Regina says putting her arms around the boy hugging him. " How are you," Regina asks worried how the boy has been dealing with his father's death.

" I'm ok I miss my papa," Roland admits

" I miss him too ," Regina replies

Roland runs to a bag pulling something out and hiding it behind his back walking back toward Regina.

" I have something for you" Roland says revealing what he has hidden behind his back as he opens his hands revealing a feather. " Its for you its from my Papa's arrow," Roland says handing the arrow to Regina.

Regina looks at the arrow so touched that he gave her something that obviously meant a lot to him coming from Robin.

" Thank you Roland I will cherish this " Regina says with a smile. She looks up and sees Little John approaching. " Roland why don't you go over and sit with Friar Tuck I need to speak to Little John,". Roland then scurries off to Friar Tuck. Little John Takes a seat by Regina. " So what did you want to discuss?' Regina asks curiously .

" We are going back to The Enchanted Forest . Stroybrooke is nice but its not for us," Little John explains.

" What does that have to do with me ? " Regina asks.

" Roland," He says looking over at the boy " We care about him but The Enchanted Forest is no place for a boy at least with us. We all talked it over and we think it would be best if Roland stayed here in Storybrooke with you .

Regina looking at Roland as well looks back at Little John surprised to hear this news.

" We have all seen how you are with him and you have become the mother he never knew. I think he would be much happier with you, " Little John admits.

" This is a lot to take in. I love Roland dearly ," Regina says

" This must be a lot to process why don't you come back tomorrow and think about it" Little John says seeing this has all been a lot for Regina.

After leaving the Merry Men camp Regina comes home to find her house unsually cluttered. Boxes stacked and the sounds of a baby crying .

" Zelena? " Regina says out loud wondering where she is.

Zelena walks in with a crying Robyn " Hello Regina welcome to the mad house," Zelena says happily

" What is going on ?" Regina says overwhelmed by all the clutter.

" What I'm just unpacking " Zelena says putting Robyn in her bassinet. " Have a nice nap and be a good little green bean while mummy talks to Aunt Regina. How did it go? "

" Its a long story I have to meet Little John tonight or tomorrow ," Regina says looking around wondering what it would be like to have Roland live here.

" You opened up your home to us for as long as we are here we are truly grateful," Zelena says full of gratitude.

Regina smiles back at her sister " I think It will be good for us. I spoke with Little John he said he wants Roland to live with me,'

" What did you say , " Zelena asks

" I didn't say anything , but I am going to tell him yes. I think Robin would have wanted that . When me and Robin were dating I grew to love the boy like he was my own," Regina says with love.

Zelena smiles at Regina " I think your right Robin would have wanted Roland with you" The conversation stops with Robyn's cries. Regina then has an idea.

" I have something for Robyn,' Regina says as she walks upstairs to Henry's old room . She pulls out a raddle and walks downstairs giving it to Zelena. " This was my raddle our mother gave me it as a baby Robyn should have it,"

Zelena accepts the raddle and gives it to Robyn instantly calming her " Thank you ," Zelena says trying to hold back tears at the sweet gesture.


	3. Fresh Start

The next morning Regina meets Henry at Granny's to talk about Roland coming to live with her. Regina sits in a booth waiting for Henry . Henry comes in and sits across from Regina.

" I'm glad you could come before school ," Regina says with a smile

" Sure mom you said it was important . Are you okay ? Henry asks with concern.

" Of course I'm fine I just wanted to ask you something about Roland . Little John and I spoke and he thinks it would be best if Roland came to live with me and I was just wondering how you would feel about that.," Regina asks Henry wondering how he will take this news.

" I think its great mom . With his dad dying he shouldn't be alone he's just a kid," Henry says reassuring Regina.

" I'm glad you feel that way Henry. I will be going to get Roland Today,"

" He could have my old room, " Henry offers

" Henry I couldn't do that that's your room," Regina says appreciating the offer but not willing to take it.

" Why not I will be going to college soon I wont need it, "

Regina not wanting to think about her son leaving for college decides to intervene " It is still your home and still your room," Regina says

" Ok Mom whatever you say, " Henry says looking at the menu ready to order.

As Granny walks to the table to take Regina and Henry's orders Granny sees Regina in a way she has never seen her before. In fact in her eyes she is almost glowing. " What can I get you two," Granny asks

" Grilled cheese and French fries , " Henry says handing Granny the menu.

" Henry ! that is not a proper breakfast . I swear you have been spending to much time with Emma," Regina says gently scolding Henry.

Henry then looks at the clock at Granny's and gets up fast " Cancel the order Granny I'm going to be late," Henry says rushing out.

Granny then looks at Regina " So what will her majesty have ?"

" I'm sorry Granny But I have to go as we'll " Regina grabs her purse and as she gets out of the booth Granny looks at her up and down. " What?" Regina asks wondering why Granny is staring at her like that.

" Nothing," Granny says walking around tending to other customers .

At her office Regina walks in to get a few documents. She walks in slowly as she hasn't been inside since Robin's death. Zelena then walks in behind her

" Great news I found something to do in Storybrooke . I decided to open my own practice and become a midwife. I had the skills and was a fake midwife here before so why not become a real one. Since I'm living with you I thought maybe the farm house could be where I accept patients, " Zelena says excited at the prospect of starting something new.

" Yeah that's great ,"Regina says unable to speak folding her arms

" What's wrong? " Zelena asks realizing she may have been talking to much.

" This is the first time I have been back here since ...since Robin died," Regina says trying to hold back tears. Zelena feeling stupid as she should have known this is why her sister was quiet. " I need a minute ," Regina says.

" What? " Zelena wonders

" This is hard, " Regina admits struggling with her emotions.

" I know I lost someone here to ," Zelena says trying to relate to what Regina is going through.

Regina looks up at Zelena " Zelena I'm sorry but please go," holding back tears.

" Shouldn't we be helping each other? " Zelena asks Regina wanting to help her.

" No," Regina says angrily

Zelena having had her feelings hurt looks at Regina with tears in her eyes " But why not?"

" Because I blame you! every time I look at you I blame you! for what happened," Regina says moving closer toward Zelena confronting her.

" Me ! what about Emma she dragged you to Hell !,' Zelena says angry and hurt

" I chose to go! but you I trusted you ! and because of you Robin's soul was obliterated ," Regina says

Zelena realizing Regina is hurt doesn't want to press anymore but realizes she needs space. " The baby and I will be out tonight, " Zelena says and disappears in a green cloud of smoke before Regina can say anything.

At the Merry Men camp Regina walks in trying to forget the fight she and Zelena just had. Roland spot Regina and runs to her

" Regina! Roland yells excitingly running to her I missed you," Roland says as he hugs Regina

" I missed you to Roland. I wanted to ask you something me and Little John spoke yesterday and we were wondering how you would feel about coming to live with me," Regina asks curious about the boy's reaction

" Really I get to Live with you ! can I please Regina,' Roland asks excitingly

" Of course you can," she says hugging Roland again.

" Can the Merry Men come live with us to? Roland asks

" We are going back to The Enchanted Forest and we thought it was best for you to live with Regina because it is what your Papa would have wanted," Little John says kneeling down to Roland's level " You will be much happier and have a good life with Regina . Maybe we will come and visit you and have more adventures' Little John winks.

" Yes more adventures ! come on Regina lets go Home ! , " Roland says Happily grabbing Regina's hand.

At the Farm house Zelena walks in with Robyn. Still hurt by what Regina said decides to give her space

" Now don't worry green bean Auntie Regina is just a little sad she needs time to cool off," Zelena puts Robyn in her bassinet. As she puts her down she hears a knock at the door . Curious at who it might be assumes it's Regina coming to talk about what happened , " That must be Auntie Regina,' Zelena then walks to the door and opens it . She is then stunned by who is standing there ready to great her.

"Mother!?" Zelena exclaims

" Hello Zelena," Cora says with a smile


	4. Mummy is Home

Zelena at her farmhouse is pleasantly surprised to see her mother standing at her doorstep

" This can't be real how are you here? How did you get here?"Zelena asks Cora

" I'm not exactly sure . I was in Olympus and Zeus said I was being given another chance and before I could ask why I was in Storybrooke," Cora explains.

" Are you real? " Zelena asks skeptical

" Yes its me," Cora looks at Zelena walking toward her. " My Zelena," Cora says as she puts her arms around Zelena and hugs her. Zelena happily accepts her mother's hug as they both tear up seeing each other again.

" I can't believe your here . I have to admit your timing couldn't be better." Zelena admits walking into her house Cora following her closing the door behind her.

" Why is that ?" Cora asks wondering what she means.

" Regina kicked me out of her house. She blames me for Robin's death," Zelena reveals

Cora looks at Zelena wondering who Robin is " Robin ? Regina's thief? Cora asks

Zelena looks at Cora " Yes Hades killed him. Robin died saving Regina he sacrificed himself to save Regina from the Olypian crystal and because of that his soul was obliterated ," Zelena reveals to Cora sitting down in a chair by her table.

Cora looks at Zelena speechless hearing that Regina's second love has died . She also sits down next to next to Zelena. " I cant imagine what Regina is going through. Yes I suppose I can its my fault she lost her first love," Cora says with regret

" If I wasn't in love with Hades and just believed the two of you when you tried to warn me," Zelena says starting to cry

" You cant blame yourself . If anything its my fault you were trying to fill the void in your heart that I left when I gave you up," Cora says putting her hand on Zelena's in an attempt to comfort her.

" I have made many mistakes ,' Zelena says wishing she could take back all the wrong she did in her past. Just then Robyn starts crying. Cora looks in that direction confused by the noise.

" What is that? " Cora asks

Zelena quickly wipes her tears and gets up from her chair. She walks over and picks up Robyn waling in the room toward Cora. " This is your granddaughter Robyn," Zelena says with a smile.

Cora looks at the baby and feels overjoyed " I have a granddaughter !? May I hold her?

" Of Course , " Zelena hands Robyn to Cora. Cora looks at her granddaughter admiring her.

" She is a beautiful baby Zelena," Cora than thinks about the child's name sounding familiar. " Robyn like the theif ? Cora questions

" Yes I named her after Robin he is her father," Zelena admits

Cora looks astonished and confused. " Robin is her father ? but I thought Robin was with Regina? " Cora asks confused.

" Its a long story I disguised myself as Robin's first wife and tried to get Robin to leave Regina . We slept together and I became pregnant. Regina and Robin were to raise Robyn but I couldn't give her up I couldn't let her live the same life I did. I wanted to at least give her a chance with her mother no matter how bad I screwed up, " Zelena informs Cora ashamed of what she has done.

Cora looks at Zelena trying to process what she was just told. "We have all made mistakes I've surely made my share. I was a fool but the best we can do is learn from them. You may have made mistakes Zelena nobody is perfect, but your child she is no mistake ," Cora says in attempt to make Zelena feel better .

Zelena smiles watching her mother hold Robyn. " I wish I could make Regina feel better'

" Its a process Regina needs time to grief, but mark my words she will not have to grieve alone .


	5. Home

At the Mansion Regina walks with Roland . Roland walks with Regina carrying a small bag and his gray monkey that she gave him.

" Wow your house is really big Regina !" Roland exclaims excited to see such a big house. Having only lived in a forest Roland is not used to the fine things that Regina has been accustomed to. Roland looks and gets excited when he sees Henry inside. " Hi Henry!,' Roland exclaims.

" Hi Roland welcome home," Henry says with a smile

" Henry what are you doing here I thought you had school?" Regina asks happy to see her son but wonders why he is here and not in school.

" Don't worry mom its lunch break. I wanted to make sure Roland got adjusted here at home,' Henry says looking at Roland seeing how excited he is.

" Regina do I really get to stay here? " Roland asks looking around in amazement.

" Of course you do. this is your home now and you will even have your room ," Regina says looking down at Roland smiling

" Really? " Roland asks

" Yes I have it almost already for you. We will have to go shopping and get you some new clothes and even some toys

Roland's face lights up hearing toys " Really Toys!" Roland smiles.

Regina Chuckles at his excitement . Henry then walks toward Roland extending his hand

" Come on Roland I'll show you the backyard," henry says leading him outside. Regina smiles watching Roland and Henry getting along so well. The door rings and Regina walks to the door to answer it. She opens the door and is surprised to see Zelena.

" Regina we have to talk ," Zelena says holding Robyn .

Cora then walks inside the door standing next to Zelena " Hello Regina" Cora says smiling at her daughter.

Regina surprised and shocked to see her mother. Her face then becomes white as a ghost and her vision becomes blurry.

" Regina?" Zelena asks with concern . Zelena walks inside to put Robyn into her bassinet .

Regina becomes so light headed she begins to faint. Cora runs over to Regina and is able to catch her before she falls.

" Regina!," Zelena yells as she walks over to help Cora guide her to the kitchen chair . Zelena walks over to the sink putting water on a wash cloth . She then walks over to Regina applying the damp wash cloth to her head.

" Regina are you ok? " Cora asked concerned about her daughter " Can you here us?"

" Yes I'm fine I was just surprised to see you. How are you here?" Regina asks

" It's a long story but that's not important what's important is you," Cora tells Regina

" Regina are you sure you ok you still look rather pale" Zelena asks growing concerned about Regina.

" We'll forgive me but I just saw our dead mother at my doorstep," Regina says glaring at Regina.

Henry leaves to go back to school. Roland walks back into the kitchen.

" Who is that ?" Cora asks

" This Roland he is Robin's son. He is going to be living here with me. Roland this is my mother Cora," Regina says introducing Roland to Cora. Mother this is Roland"

" Hello Ms Cora its nice to meet you ," Roland says extending his hand out.

" Well its nice to meet you too Roland," Cora says shaking Roland's hand smiling at him.

Later that night Regina tucks Roland in .

" Goodnight Roland," she says tucking him in " Your new bed should be ready tomorrow for now Henry offered you his bed for the night,"

" Goodnight Regina and thanks for the jammies ! Henry told me they are super Heroes! ," Roland says excitingly

" That they are, " Regina says smiling at him. She gets up to turn the nightlight on. " If you need anything at all during the night just let me know my room is right down the hall," Regina informs him.

Regina heads downstairs to the living room meeting Zelena and Cora .

" Are you feeling better ? " Cora asks

" Yes I'm feeling better," Regina says siting in a chair looking at Zelena" Zelena I'm sorry about what I said earlier. If you would still like to I would love it if you and Robyn moved back in".

Zelena smiles back at Regina " We would love that. "Mum where are you going to stay?" Zelena asks looking at Cora wondering where Storybrooke's newest resident will live.

Without hesitating Regina interferes " Mother will stay with us," she says now moving to the sofa where Cora and Zelena are sitting. Cora looks at Regina shocked by her daughter's offer.

" Regina I couldn't you already have Henry and Roland and Now Zelena and Robyn . I couldn't impose on you," Cora tells Regina.

" Mother where else do you plan to stay Granny's? Your a queen and a bit more refined," Regina insists.

" And you can get to know your granddaughter," Zelena says.

Cora looks at both her daughters . She chuckles and than smiles at the thought of getting to know her grandchildren and get to be the mother that her daughters always deserved. She places a hand on both her daughters hands " Alright Regina if you'll have me I will stay."

"Then its settled, " Regina says smiling at her sister and mother.

Later that night as everyone has settled into there new living arrangements Roland opens Regina's door walking into her room.

" Roland is everything ok?

" I was wondering could I maybe stay in here with you tonight," Roland asks shyly.

Regina smiles at Roland and opens up her covers" Come on , " Regina says opening up her covers.

Roland climbs up on Regina's bed and crawls under the covers." Goodnight Regina I love you," Roland says facing Regina then turning over.

Regina's heart melts hearing Roland saying those sweet words . They meant the world to her she was truly happy to have Roland living with her.


	6. Expecting the Unexpected Part 1

The next day Regina is in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone . Having a house full means she has a lot to make and plenty to go around. The sounds of a baby crying informs Regina that Robyn is up which means Zelena must be awake tending to her. Her assumptions are correct when she sees " Zelena walking downstairs with Robyn.

" There is Aunt Regina good morning how did you sleep?' Zelena asks.

" I slept fine Roland came in my room during the night. This is all an adjustment for him" Regina tells Zelena.

" That's all normal," Zelena says sitting down holding Robyn giving her a bottle . " You look lovely going somewhere? Zelena asks.

" To work I am the mayor after all," Regina points out handing Zelena a plate of pancakes .

" Are you sure that's a good idea?" Zelena asks skeptical after what happened the last time Regina visited the office.

" I have to go back to work sometime ," Regina points out. She looks at Zelena noticing she is dressed up as well " And where may I ask are you off to?"

" To do some work on the farmhouse and open up my practice. Remember I mentioned it to you,' Zelena informs Regina.

Roland then walks down the stairs in the kitchen rubbing his eyes

" Morning sunshine I made you some pancakes," Regina says with a smile.

Roland Climbs into a chair sitting next to Zelena happily accepting the pancakes " Thank You Regina." He says taking a forkful.

" I have to go into work today so my mother will be watching you ," Regina informs Roland. Cora hears this as she walks down the stairs.

" Come again?" Cora asks Regina making sure she heard right .

" Both me and Zelena have work and can't I haven't enrolled Roland in school yet so you are our only option" Regina says handing Cora a plate of pancakes"

" Regina I don't think I should," she tells not sure if she's qualified.

" Mum you will be fine " Zelena says trying to reassure her.

Cora looks at her plate of pancakes skeptical " What is this ?" Cora asks

" Its pancakes its not the fine cuisine your used to in the Enchanted Forest ," Regina says sarcasticly.

" Try it Ms. Cora its yummy Regina is a good cook," Roland says Happily taking a forkful of pancake causing both Regina and Zelena to chuckle.

Cora looks at her plate and takes a forkful eating them. " O this is good ," Cora says taking another forkful

" Well I better be going ." Regina says grabbing her purse and jacket. " I will be back later Roland Ok,"

" Aren't you going to eat anything ," Zelena asks wondering why Regina hasn't eaten breakfast.

" I cant I'm running late,"

" Well at least can you hang these up at Granny's possibly since its on your way," Zelena asks handing Regina Flyers for her Midwife practice.

" Sure ," Regina says taking the fliers . " Be a good boy Roland Ill be back soon," Regina says as she leaves.

" Bye Regina," Roland says as he waves bye.

At Granny's Regina posts Zelena's flier on the bulletin board . Granny then approaches Regina with a notepad in hand.

" Morning Madame Mayor what will it be today?" Granny asks

" Nothing well I'm in a hurry so maybe some tea," Regina asks taking a seat waiting for Granny to serve her tea.

Granny pours the Tea in Regina's cup" So when the baby due?" Granny asks as Regina takes a sip of her tea.

Regina nearly chokes on her Tea hearing Granny say that. " I'm sorry what? Regina asks.

" You heard me when is the baby due?" Granny asks again.

" Granny not that it is any of your business but I cant have children," Regina informs her looking down at her cup.

" Trust me its a wolf thing I cant sense it. Want my advice if you don't believe me go get a second opinion," Granny tells her .

Regina places a hand on her stomach looking down. A lot of emotions hit her at once. She had always wanted her own child but after taking that potion that made it impossible. The other part of her makes her feel sad and scared at the prospect of raising Robin's child without him. Regina pays for her tea and gets up to leave.

" Oh and Regina congratulations," Granny says offering Regina a smile.

At her office Regina sits at her desk pondering what Granny had told her. She needs to find out but how can she find out without the whole town noticing . Emma then walks in walking toward the mayor.

" Hey Henry told me you took Roland in . I think its great you offered the kid a home," Emma says

" Yes I suppose it is," Regina says distracted her mind obviously somewhere else.

" Look I'm Sorry Robin didn't get to come back from the underworld like Hook. You worked hard to get your happy ending you deserve to be happy," Emma says

Feeling a bit envious that Emma's love made it through the Underworld and not Hers puts her feelings aside as there are more pressing matters.

" While I appreciate those words Emma its not that I I need you to do me a favor," Regina says.

" Isnt Gold the favor guy?" Emma asks.

" Yes but not for this occasion," Regina says

Later Emma comes back in the office with a brown bag handing to Regina

" Here you go Do you really think you could be pregnant?" Emma asks.

" To be honest I'm not sure what to think anymore," Regina says pulling the test out of the bag and heading to the restroom.

" Regina whatever the results its going to be ok," Emma trying to reassure the nervous mayor.

Later that day Regina walks in to Zelena's Farm house

" Sis how did it go today," Zelena asks .

" It was eventful," Regina says walking toward Zelena's desk. So how was your day any clients?" Regina asks

" I've had a few calls it looks promising I even had applications for an assistant thanks to your recommendation," Zelena says proud of her new business.

" I think I may have found you your first client," Regina tells Zelena.

" Brilliant ! Who?" Zelena asks .

Regina goes in her purse and pulls out the test placing it on Zelena's desk. Zelena picks up the test reading a positive test looking back up at Regina. Regina smiles down at Zelena. " I'm pregnant," Regina says with a big smile holding back tears.


	7. Expecting the Unexpected Part 2

At Zelena's farm house looks at Regina pleasantly surprised at the news that she is expecting a baby.

" Regina your going to have a baby that's wonderful!," Zelena says truly happy for her sister. She gets up from her chair and goes to hug Regina which she gladly accepts. " This is wonderful Regina I'm truly happy for you, and they said you couldn't be pregnant,"

" I'm not supposed or I shouldn't be able to be ," Regina goes to sit down and Zelena sits next to her. " I took that potion back in the Enchanted Forest because We'll part of it was to prove something to mother, but the other part was I'm not sure I was in such a bad place. I felt as though nobody loved me and I figured why not make it official. As soon as I drank the potion it was so painful and I was filled with instant regret. It's why I adopted Henry I thought if I couldn't have my own children the least I could do is provide a child with no parents a home,"

Zelena looks at her sister listening to every word she has to say

" This is all overwhelming I'm just in shock I never thought this would happen," Regina says looking down at her stomach.

" But it has this is wonderful ," Zelena looks and Regina and has a thought. " If your looking for answers maybe your friend Tinkerbell has them surely she would know . Wasn't she the one that said you and Robin were soul mates ?"

" Yes she did I should probably go ask her," Regina says

" First thing is first we need to do is confirm your pregnancy . We should probably go to the hospital to do it. I don't have all my equipment I need yet plus a doctor has to confirm it first," Zelena looks at her sister seeing the fear in her eyes," Would you like me to go with you?" Zelena asks.

" I would like that," Regina says to Zelena.

At the mansion Cora sits on Regina's couch with Roland sitting next to her. Roland sits with his hands together kicking his legs back and forth. Cora looks at Roland nervous . Having never really spent time with her own children when they were kids, abandoning Zelena and giving Regina to nannies didn't exactly make her mother of the year. She not only saw this as an opportunity to show her girls that she could change but also to herself. After hearing what Roland has been through she wanted to make sure he had a special day.

" So.. What would you like to do today Roland,"

Roland thinks about it hard " Hmmm can we play with toys. Henry has some really cool ones. He has these little cars. We could race them!"

Cora wonders what racing cars is she looks at Roland skeptical " Roland dear I think your a bit to young to drive a car,: Cora points out.

Roland looks at Cora amused and lets out a laugh " No silly ," Roland chuckles running upstairs to Henry's room to grab the cars. He runs back down to Cora and shows her the Cars. " See they are little cars. You can play with the red one," Roland says handing her the red car.

Cora takes the car Roland gave her and looks at it puzzled.

" How do you play with this?" Cora asks.

" Its easy I'll show you!" Roland says getting on the floor pulling the car back then pushing it forward. " VAROOM!" Roland yells excitingly. " See its easy you try"

Cora gets on the floor and repeats what Roland does pulling the car back then pushing it forward.

" Your supposed to yell VAROOM!," Roland reminds her.

Cora grabs the car pulling it back than pushing it forward again " VAROOM," Cora says out loud.

Roland giggles and claps Cora playing with him " Hooray!"

Cora chuckles at the young boys enthusiasm.

At the hospital Regina sits on an exam table with a band aide on her arm. Her arm covering the spot where the band aide is.

" Relax it didn't hurt that much ," Zelena says sitting next to her in a chair.

" Speak for yourself ," Regina says

" Nervous?" Zelena asks.

" More than you know," Regina says anxiously awaiting the results.

Whale than walks in with a clipboard " We'll Regina we did the normal tests and they all came back positive congratulations Regina your pregnant," Whale reveals.

A smile overcomes Regina's face as does Zelena's . Regina is over the moon at this news.

" I would like to schedule a ultrasound next week. So who's the lucky dad ? I know since Robin died he is out of the question," Whale says

Regina glares at Whale but before she can say or do anything in response Zelena intervenes.

" You insensitive buffoon who do you think you are. It's none of your business Whale you ought to work on your bed side manner.," she shouts at Whale.

Regina gets up looking at Zelena surprised she is sticking up for her.

" I will be taking care of and her baby from now on Whale and don't say another word or so help me I will turn you into a monkey faster than you can say Oz," Zelena says furious at Whale and walks out. Regina follows impressed her sister defended her.

At the mansion Roland sits in the kitchen watching Cora pace around. " Cora I'm hungry my tummy is making noises," Roland says looking at the older woman.

Cora looks around Regina's kitchen wondering what she could make the boy for dinner. Servants always prepared Cora's dinner so she isn't exactly sure how to cook anything for him. " She looks into the pantry and finds some bread and hands it to Roland. " Here have this until Regina comes home.'

Regina and Zelena walk in the door with Robyn. Roland runs over to Regina hugging her .

" Hi Roland did you have a good day with Cora" Regina asks accepting the little boys hug .

" Yes we played race cars and Cora read me a story. I think she needs your help with supper," Roland admits.

Regina laughs " I suppose I will have to go help her ," Regina chuckles.

Later that night after dinner Regina goes to Roland's room to tuck him in.

" Goodnight Roland did you have fun today?" Regina asks.

" I had fun! Cora is a lot of fun," Roland tells Regina. Regina smile loving that he had a great day with Cora. " Regina can Cora tuck me in too," Roland asks.

" Um sure I'll go find her," Regina tells Roland. She leaves the room to go find Cora. A few minutes later Cora appears in the room.

" Hello Roland Regina tells me you wanted to see me, " Cora says

" I wanted to say goodnight and that I had lots of fun today," Roland admits.

" We'll i'm glad you had fun today," Cora says with a smile. She pulls the covers up on Roland and places a kiss on his head. " Goodnight Roland ," Cora says as she leaves the room.

" Goodnight Cora," Roland says yawning.

Before she leaves Cora looks back at Roland . " You can call me Grandma," Cora says with a smile she says closing the door behind her.

" Goodnight grandma, " Roland says with a smile before turning over .


	8. A New Life

The next day Regina is outside by her apple tree. She has a basket next to her she is using to fill with apples. After she is finished she brings the basket inside to the kitchen where Cora is drinking coffee.

" Morning mother did you make coffee?" Regina asks surprised to see her mother drinking the hot cup.

" No Zelena made it before she left with Robyn," Cora watches Regina washing the apples in the sink. " Regina I want you to teach me how to cook," Cora says in a serious tone.

" You cook? " Regina says skeptical as to why her mother wants to learn to cook.

" Last night Roland asked me to make him supper and I didn't know how to cook anything. I just gave him a slice of bread until you came. The servants used to do all of the cooking and cleaning ," Cora tells Regina.

" Well alright if your serious I can teach you ," Regina tells Cora while washing the apples and putting them away.

" It's sweet actually he asked we'll he kept calling me Cora and we'll I told him he could call me grandma. I hope that is ok," Cora asks looing at Regina.

" I suppose that's fine,"

" What are your plans with Roland are you going to adopt him like you did with Henry? " Cora asks

" I have thought about it . With me being mayor it would be quite easy to adopt him," Regina tells Cora.

" I can see the way he looks at you he adores you," Cora says to Regina sipping her coffee.

" I adore him to,"

" I must thank you for letting me live here with you. I feel like I'm really getting to know you girls. I want to get to know my grandchildren. I feel as though I don't know them. Henry is practically grown up. I missed out on his whole life and Robyn I never get to see her," Cora tells Regina.

" Zelena is very protective of Robyn she will come around ," Regina says in effort to comfort Cora.

" I missed out on the most important moment of Zelena's life when she gave birth. Even back in The Enchanted Forest that was always a mothers place.

" You may have missed that with Zelena but you wont have to miss that chance with me," Regina tells her mother hoping she might pick up on the hint.

" What are you talking about ?" Cora asks giving a confused look wondering what Regina is talking about.

" Granny sensed it and I took a test and confirmed it . I'm pregnant," Regina says with a smile on her face.

Cora shocked and overcome with joy and excitement at the thought of having a new grandchild. Both of Cora's hands are on her mouth. She then walks over to Regina wrapping her arms around her hugging her. " Congratulations Regina I'm so happy for you," Cora says truly happy for her daughter.

" It has been a lot to process . This was supposed to be impossible with that potion," Regina tries to explain before being cut off by Cora.

" Regina none of that is important what's important is that your having a baby. I cant believe your having a baby . When are you due?

" I'm not sure I will know officially when I have my Ultrasound. I would like it if you could come ," Regina asks her mother

" I'd like that. Does Henry and Roland know? they must be excited having a new sibling,"

" I'm not telling Roland until after the ultrasound. I'm going to Granny's now to tell Henry he called saying he wanted to speak to me anyway so I figured now would be a good time to tell him," Regina explains.

" We'll I wont keep you ," Cora says watching Regina walk out the door.

At Granny's Regina walks in to the booth where Emma and Henry are sitting. She sits down across from them. " Hello Emma Henry you said you had something important to talk about," Regina asks wondering what Henry could want to talk about.

" You first mom," Henry says wondering what his mother wants to discuss.

" Very well . I have two things really. Firstly I want to adopt Roland and I was wondering how you felt about that," Regina asks wondering what his reaction will be.

" Really? that's great mom cool I always wanted a little brother ," Henry says with a smile.

" We'll your getting another brother or a sister," Regina mentions

" What are you talking about ," Henry asks wondering what his mom means.

" I'm going to have a baby," Regina reveals to Henry.

" Really but how your not." Henry says before Emma intervenes

" Kid ," Emma says giving him a look.

" It's Robin's baby isn't it," Henry asks.

" Yes Yes its Robin's ," Regina reveals.

" Mom are you ok?" Henry asks concerned about his mom and how she is dealing with Robin's death.

" I'm fine Henry really I'm happy really happy. I have to get going I have a meeting," Regina says getting out of her seat. She walks over to Henry planting a kiss on his forehead before she leaves.

When she leaves Emma puts a hand on Henry's shoulder. " Good job kid," Emma says.

" I didn't have the heart to tell her I want to live with you,".

A week later Cora accompanies Regina to Zelena's farm house for her appointment. Regina walk in and sits on the couch. Zelena then walks in with the stuff she will need for the appointment .

" We could have done this at your house," Zelena points out.

" I wanted to see what you have done to the place. It looks like its really coming tighter," Regina compliments

" Have you had any clients," Cora asks.

" Aurora and Belle. I have hired Ella as an assistant. So shall we get started ," Zelena asks.

Regina holds out her arm seeing the Blood pressure cuff. Zelena wraps it around Regina's arm and she takes her blood pressure.

" What is that,' Cora asks not understanding what Zelena is doing.

" It's a blood pressure cuff it checks Regina's blood pressure," Zelena explains. Zelena looks at the cuff and then unwraps it from Regina's arm. " Blood pressure its good looks normal. I'm going check your heart," Zelena takes the stethoscope and listens to Regina's heart." Looks good now if you can lie back ," Zelena instructs.

Regina lies back lifting her shirt. Zelena moves her hands around Regina's stomach. she then gets a measuring tape and measures her stomach . " Everything is looking great Regina . I'm going to do the ultrasound now,"

Cora watches impressed at her daughter's work. She also watches curious at what a ultrasound is.

Zelena squirts gel on to Regina's stomach and moves the wand around.

" Does that hurt her or the baby," Cora asks.

" No it doesn't ," Zelena points out.

" If anything its cold," Regina admits.

As Zelena moves the wand around the room is filled with the sound of the baby's heartbeat.

" Is that?" Regina asks looking at the screen.

" There is your baby Regina," Zelena point at the screen.

Cora watches the screen staring at it amazed.

" From the looks at the little munchkin your 10 weeks along. From the info you gave me and the ultrasound here you will be due in January .," Zelena informs her. " Baby looks good and healthy," Zelena turns off the ultrasound and hands Regina a rag to wipe the gel off. " Would you like a picture?"

" Yes of course, " Regina says . She then starts wiping the gel off while Zelena prints a picture.

" Technology in this world is truly exceptional," Cora points out amazed by what she has just seen.

Zelena hands Regina the picture of her baby. Regina utterly speechless stares at her photo. Zelena looks at Cora. " We will give you a minute ," Zelena says gesturing to Cora for her and herself to leave.

Regina looks at her picture of her baby. " You hear that Robin were having a baby. If only your daddy could meet you little one," Regina then kisses her hand and then places her hand on the picture.


	9. Questions and Answers

About a week later Zelena and Cora are in the kitchen. They are standing by the counter with bowls and tools scattered. Zelena gives Cora an egg.

" Now break the egg," Zelena instructs

Without letting Zelena finish Cora smashes the egg in her hands. Zelena does her best not to laugh.

" Unless you want a crunchy pancake that is not how you break an egg," Zelena informs her mother looking at her.

Cora frustrated at not being able to make simple food walks away and sits on a chair by the table.

" It was only your first attempt mum," Zelena says trying to reassure Cora.

" I feel ridiculous," Cora admits.

" It will take time," Zelena reassures her. " Regina is much better at this than I am," Zelena admits.

" Where is Regina? " Cora asks.

" She's with a friend . I suppose Regina told you about her news," Zelena asks.

" She has ," Cora says with a smile. " I must admit I'm worried about her . She doesn't seem to be grieving Robin's death,"

" She seems to be handling it well. She doesn't cry or talk much about him," Zelena points out.

" My point exactly. I know Regina and when turmoil happens Regina buries her emotions deep inside. It's partly my fault I taught her that she shouldn't show weakness in trying times and that she needed to show strength and not let others in the kingdom see her cry," Cora admits.

Zelena looks at her mother somewhat agreeing with her now.

" Her deceased soul mates child. I can't imagine what's going through her mind," Cora says with worry.

At Granny's Inn Regina sits in a room across from Tinkerbell. Tink looks happy to see her old friend.

" I'm glad you finally had time to visit . I'm sorry I didn't visit you sooner . How are you doing," Tink asks.

" I'm fine," Regina says sipping her tea.

Tink looks at her friend knowing she is lying.

" So congratulations are in order on the baby," Tink says with a smile

Regina looks at Tink shocked having only told a few people .

" How did you know ? " Regina asks

" I'm a fairy I can sense it,"

" That's what Granny said,"

" We'll fairy magic is a tad more powerful than a wolf," Tink points out.

" I was wondering if you could maybe tell me how this is all possible. I'm not supposed to be able to have children. I drank a potion in The Enchanted Forest that was supposed to leave me barren," Regina reveals

" Without knowing the potion it's hard to say. I can tell you that you and Robin were soul mates, and children conceived by soul mates that are each others true love . It's well its powerful your baby is very special," Tink says with a smile.

" We were soul mates yet I wasn't able to save him," Regina says frowning.

" The effects of the Olympian are irreversible," Tink points out.

" I'm very aware of the effects of the Olympian crystal. If you excuse me I have to go.," Regina says getting up and leaving.

" Regina! " Tink yells watching her friend walk out worried about her friend.

At the Pawnshop Gold is inside dusting the shelves . Cora then appears in a purple cloud of smoke.

" I must see I'm surprised to see you hear how was your vacation in hell," Gold asks

" Let's just cut to the chase Rumple . I need a favor ," Cora tells Rumple in a serious tone.

" Why would I help you?"

" You want a second chance to be a father to your new son. I want a second chance with my girls . We both want the same thing," Cora says to Rumple.

Rumple looks at Cora agreeing with what she had just told him.

" Word is spreading fast of your daughters pregnancy I assume that's what you want to know,"

" I saw her take a potion that made her barren,"

" That's the thing about true love dearie it has the power to break curses, and with your daughter and her thief being soul mates it's no wonder that curse your daughter put on herself broke,"

Cora looks relieved that it is just a matter of true love.

" It is far more complicated I'm afraid," Rumple says

Cora's look on her face grows more concerning. " Are my daughter and grandchild in danger?"

" In a matter of speaking . There is a prophecy a child conceived between soul mates born in true love will have the most powerful magic of all. ," Rumple informs Cora.

" So the baby will have magic?" Cora asks.

" It's very likely the child will have the purest of magic, but with your daughter having both good and dark magic its hard to say what kind of magic the child will be born with,"

" You just said the baby will have pure magic,"

" Yes but all magic comes with a price. It would be wise for her majesty to hold off on magic until the child is born for both there sakes,"

" Why?"

" Magic is very unpredictable when someone who has magic like Regina and with the child coming from soul mates," Rumple says before Cora interrupts.

" That's all I needed to hear," Cora says turning around ready to leave.

" Do come back dearie ," Rumple says with a smirk.

At the mansion Regina walks Roland to his newly designed room. Roland jumps up and down excited.

" It still needs some work but I promise we will go shopping to fill your room," Regina says to Roland.

Roland looks around the room seeing paintings of animals on the wall l. Roland especially loved the stuffed lion on his bed and the lion on his wall. He looked in the drawers seeing all the clothes with super heroes, and polo shirts. He also notices his bed spread had characters with different jungle animals on it.

" Henry thought you might enjoy it. It's from a movie called the Lion King. He enjoyed it when he was your age,"

" Thank you Regina," Roland says giving her a hug.

Roland then leaves the hug when he notices a picture of Robin.

" That's my daddy," Roland says picking up the picture staring at it. " I miss him," Roland says looking down.

" I miss him too. I loved your father very much he meant a lot to me. You mean a lot to me too Roland that's why I wanted to adopt you," Regina says kneeling down to his level.

" What does Adopt mean ," Roland asks curiously.

" It means that I love you very much . I want you to become a official part of my family and be my son," Regina says wondering if he understands.

" Does that mean I can call you mommy ?" Roland asks.

" If you would like to Roland," she says getting tears in her eyes.

" Yay! I have a new mommy!

Regina cant help but smile at the boy tears forming in her eyes .

" I love you mommy," Roland says hugging Regina.

" I love you too Roland," she says hugging her back.


	10. Quality Time

A few days later Regina gets ready to take Roland shopping for things in his room. Regina zips up her black dress and puts on her matching black leather heals. As she walks downstairs the door bell starts ringing. Regina walks toward the door to answer it and is surprised to see Snow.

" Snow what are you doing here?"

" I wanted to stop by and see you can I come in? " Snow asks holding a colorful bag.

" Sure ," Regina gestures Snow to come inside and shuts the door behind her.

" Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?

" Tea is fine thank you," Snow says sitting down by the table.

Regina walks back in handing Snow the cup.

" Thank you ," Snow says sipping her tea. "Henry told us the good news . Regina I'm very happy for you. You deserve this,"

" Thank you Snow," Regina says suddenly becoming quiet.

Snow can sense something isn't quite right with Regina.

" I know this must not be easy for you. I cant imagine what your going through," Snow says giving a sympathetic look.

" He was such a devoted father to Roland," Regina points out.

" Does Roland know?' Snow asks

" I haven't told him yet,"

" Regina you have to tell him. He's going to find out eventually . Your going to start showing soon, " Snow points out.

Regina glares at Snow " 'I'm aware of that. I just haven't been able to find the right moment to tell him. We are going shopping today. Perhaps I will tell him then.

" We'll I have to get going I have some kids to tutor but not before I give you this," Snow says handing her the bag.

" Whats this?" Regina asks.

" You will have to open it to find ," Snow says with a smile.

Regina opens the bag to find a unicorn mobile.

" Oh Snow this is beautiful," Regina says looking at the mobile.

" It was Emma's as a baby I wanted you to have it Snow says,"

" Oh Snow I cant accept this you should give it to Emma," Regina says unsure if she should accept the gift now.

" She wants you to have it we both want you to have it for the nursery," Snow says with a smile

" Thank you Snow I will treasure this ,"

At Zelena's farm house. Zelena sits at her desk doing some paperwork. Cora walks up to Zelena.

" I've been thinking. Your busy during the day. Why not let me watch Robyn," Cora offers.

Zelena looks at Cora unsure. " Mum I don't know"

" I'm fully capable of watching my granddaughter for a few hours . You need to focus on your work and this little one im sure can be quite the distraction,"

Zelena trusts her mother but hasn't been away from Robyn since the day she was born. She looks at her mother with a smile.

" Ok Mother if you really want to I suppose it would be alright," Zelena gets Robyn's diaper bag handing it to Cora. She then places a kiss on Robyn's head " Bye my little green bean mummy will see you soon,"

" Why don't we all meet up at Granny's later. Wave bye to mommy Robyn, " Cora says as they leave .

At the toy store Regina and Roland are shopping. Roland runs around the store not used to seeing all the toys. The only toy he holds near and dear is the gray monkey that Regina gave him.

" Theres so many! " Roland says happily

Regina laughs at the boy's enthusiasm.

" You make pick some for your room," Regina informs Roland .

" Hooray! Roland shouts excitingly

Regina lets Roland look around . She cant help but notice all the things for babies. She then comes across a pink horse. She thinks the stuffed animal would be perfect for a girl, but what if her child is a boy? Not wanting to spoil Roland's day she holds off on baby shopping.

Roland runs over to Regina carrying quite a few toys.

" Look mommy I found a lion for my lion at home so he doesn't get lonely. Maybe they can be friends with my monkey. ,"

" I think that's a fine idea Roland,"

" Look super heroes they like the ones Henry has in his room. I want to be like Henry," Roland states.

" Ok we will get these as well," Regina says taking all the toys Roland has picked .

After a fun filled day at the toy store Roland and Regina head home. Zelena and Cora are at home as well. Cora sits in the living room sitting on the couch . While Zelena sits in the dining room sitting in a chair.

" Thank you for the toys today mommy," Roland says happily carrying in the bags.

" Your very welcome Roland," Regina looks at her mother and sister sensing the tension." Roland why don't you go play with your new toys," Regina says watching Roland run up the stairs as fast as he can. Regina walks in between where Cora and Zelena are. " Ok what's wrong,"

" Ask Zelena," Cora says frustrated

" Mum offered to watch the baby today," Zelena says then Cora interrupts.

" I was going to take her to the park but not 5 minutes after I take Robyn there comes Zelena and takes Robyn back," Cora explains.

" Why didn't you let mother have the baby for a few hours," Regina asks.

" I don't trust anyone with Robyn," Zelena points out

" Even me? " Cora asks having her feelings hurt.

Regina decides its time to intervene. She looks at Zelena first. " Zelena mother is trying to change and just wants to spend time getting to know her grandchildren. You need to give her a chance to prove that," She then looks at Cora. " Mother please respect that it may take Zelena time learning to trust others and just be patient,"

" It's not you mum. I well Robyn is my only child and I don't want anything to happen her . I don't want people thinking I'm a bad mother," Zelena admits.

" Needing help once in a while doesn't' make you a bad mother Zelena. Your a great mother to Robyn. You certainly didn't get that from me ," Cora says looking down.

" You did what you thought was best mum. Maybe I was a bit to over protective. I will let you watch Robyn," Zelena tells Cora.

" I'd like that' Cora says . having made up from there fight they both smile at each other.

Later that night Regina is sitting on her bed reading a book when Roland walks in.

" Goodnight mommy thank you for the toys today," Roland says climbing up on the bed and hugging Regina.

" Your very welcome Roland. Roland I have something to tell you," Regina says getting her ultrasound picture to show Roland handing it to him.

" What's this?" Roland asks curious at what he's looking at

Regina points to the center. " See this this is a baby its in my tummy."

" Did you eat it? " Roland asks

Regina cant help but chuckle at his response. " No I didn't eat it . Do you know what thos means ? Your your going to be a big brother your going to have a little brother or sister ," Regina tells him.

Roland develops a big smile on his face. " Really I get to be a big brother ! Hooray!," Roland says jumping on the bed.

" Roland be careful sweetie,"

Roland stops jumping on the bed. " I think daddy let us have a baby here so we wouldn't be sad no more now we can be happy," Roland says to Regina.

Regina's heart melts at Roland's statement " I think your right Roland "

Roland starts to yawn being very sleepy " Goodnight mommy," He then goes to Regina's flat stomach placing a kiss there . " Night night baby I love you," Roland says climbing off the bed and running to his own room.

Regina smiles at the young boy knowing already he will be a great big brother. She couldn't help but think about what Roland said. Maybe this was Robin's way of letting her know everything will be alright.


	11. Rocky Road

The next morning Zelena is reading the paper while Robyn is still sleeping . Cora is at the counter attempting to make breakfast.

" I think I'm getting the hang of this cooking stuff," Cora says putting four bowls on the dining room .

" You made cereal? You were in there for 20 mins and this is what you made ?"

Cora frustrated at Zelena's comments takes the bowl from Zelena and walks in to the kitchen dumping it in the sink.

" There happy!"

" Mum was that really nesscirary," Zelena asks. Zelena looks at Robyn and whispers. " I think grand mum throwing a tantrum."

Before Cora can respond Roland walks downstairs with Regina.

" Good morning Aunt Zelena . Good morning grandma and good morning mommy!," Roland says with enthusiasm.

Everyone chuckles at the happy boy.

" Grandma guess what Regina is going to be my new mommy!"

" That's wonderful Roland . Come sit and have breakfast," Cora says putting a cereal bowl in front of Roland.

" Wow Grandma you actually got the cereal in the bowl this time, " Roland says happily taking a spoonful of cereal.

Zelena laughs hysterically at the little boys comment. Cora having enough of Zelena this morning uses magic to keep her from talking. Zelena walks in throwing her arms in the air wondering what her mother did.

" Oh I'm sorry I cant here you," Cora says.

Regina just rolls her eyes at the interaction her stomach all of the sudden starts to feel queasy. It doesn't help when Zelena breaks an egg into a frying pan. The smell becomes to much for Regina. She runs from where she is standing and throws up in the bathroom. Cora decides to follow her.

Roland concerned looks worried. " Mommy?"

" Its ok Roland the baby just made your mum feel a little sick,"

Roland not completely understanding what Zelena said doesn't like the idea of a baby if it makes his mommy sick.

In the bathroom Cora walks in while Regina is throwing up. She stands behind her holding her hair back.

" I don't know what happened it all hit me at once out of nowhere," Regina said

" It's to be expected it's normal . Are you feeling any better? ," Cora asks

" Yes thank you mother," Regina says. She flushes the toilet and walks out with Cora helping her.

" Regina maybe you should stay home today you don't look well at all," Cora points out.

" Thanks for the compliment mother," Regina says sarcastically.

" I mean that if your sick you should stay home,"

" Im the mayor the town needs me,"

" Well I'm sure the town can survive for one day without you . And if you absolutely need to you can work on that enchanted box,"

Regina smiles a bit at her mother thinking a laptop is an enchanted box.

" Maybe your right," Regina gives in.

" I'm always right," Cora says to Regina. Cora helps Regina upstairs and even tucks her in propping up pillows for her,"

" Thank you mother but this wasn't necessary ," Regina insists.

" Nonsense your having a baby the best thing you can do is get some rest. Try and sleep I'll come and check on you."

Roland walks in worried about Regina. " Mommy? are you ok?" Roland asks

" I'm ok Roland just a little sick today ," Regina says explaining to the boy .

" Come along Roland lets let mommy get some sleep," Cora says taking Roland's hand .

Later in the day Roland is in the kitchen . He puts his hands in a peanut butter jar and in a jelly one smearing it on two slices of bread. Cora walks in and sees Roland.

" Roland what are you doing?"

" Making mommy lunch ," he runs upstairs and into Regina's room. " Mommy I'm making you lunch ok,"

" O well aren't I spoiled ," she says smiling at Roland. " I was spoke with Snow about you starting school soon,"

" School?" Roland asks wondering what that is.

" It's where you go during the day and learn colors and numbers and lots of fun things"

" Can you come to school with me mommy?" Roland asks.

" No you go to school by yourself ," Roland looks sad hearing that. Cora comes in to check on Regina.

" How are you feeling?"

" Still a little queasy but it's better,"

Cora looks at Regina frustrated seeing she's working on her computer. " Regina your supposed to be resting,"

" I am I just had to get a few things done,"

Roland comes in with the messy sandwich he made and a flower on it. He loses his balance knocking the sandwich on the ground. Roland starts to cry.

" It was an accident ," Roland says crying.

Cora starts cleaning up the mess

" It wasn't your fault Roland "

Roland feels bad and runs in his room. Regina gets out of bed and follows.

" Roland its ok," Regina says wiping his tears away " That was so nice of you to make me lunch," she says wiping a tear from his face.

" I picked you a flower,"

" I saw it was very pretty. Why don't we go get some ice cream," Regina says in an effort to cheer up Roland.

Roland looks at Regina and gently nods.

Later that day Cora is reading the paper . Zelena walks in standing next to Cora throwing her arms wishing Cora would lift the spell on her . Cora relents and lifts it.

" Finally !" Zelena yells. " Mum are you really that mad at me. I was only joking I didn't think you would take me seriously ,". Zelena looks at Cora seeing that she's not talking . " Mum come on. Your not giving me the silent treatment are you?' Zelena asks. Cora still doesn't respond just then Robyn starts crying . " I don't have time for this ," Zelena says as she walks away . Cora then has a smirk on her face as if she won there little argument . For now anyway.

At the ice cream parlor Roland is usually quiet. Playing with his spoon and ice cream Regina can sense something is wrong.

" Roland are you enjoying your ice cream," Regina asks but all she gets is a nod from Roland. " Roland talk to me sweetie ,"

Roland looks at Regina. " You want to send me to school and not play with me anymore,"

" O sweetie of course I want to play with you. You wont be in school all day just part of it and when you come home we can play and have all the fun you wont," Regina reassures him.

" But you the mayor you are busy"

" It's true sometimes work leaves me busy, but you are my number one priority. You are more important than me being mayor and if you ever feel that I'm working to much you let mommy know and we'll spend time tighter," Regina says with a smile.

Roland smiles back at you." Mommy why is the baby mean to you?" Roland asks

" What makes you think the baby is mean to me?"

" It made you sick this morning. That's not nice making you sick." Roland says in a serious tone that Regina cant help but chuckle at.

" It's not the baby's fault. It happens sometimes when you have a baby growing in your tummy. I'm sure if the baby had a choice it would want me to be well,"

Roland smiles and walks over to Regina and talks to her stomach. " Baby be good try not to make mommy sick ok"

Regina smiles at Roland interacting with his sibling .

At the mansion later in the day Regina and walk in. Roland runs upstairs to play. Regina walks into the kitchen where Zelena and Cora are.

" Are you two still fighting?"

" Why don't you ask your sister," Cora tells Regina.

" She's been giving me the silent treatment all day," Zelena says.

" To think I'm growing a baby but here's to grown babies right in front of me. You both are behaving like children. Zelena stop making fun of mothers cooking. Mother she already apologized stop giving her the silent treatment. Why don't we all go eat at Granny's tonight I think we all could use a break from cooking," Regina says

" Fine ," Zelena says putting Robyn in her carrier and purse walking out.

" Fine by me," Cora says grabbing her purse and walking out.

Regina cant help but smile at this interaction . Finally reunited after many years they can finally have the family the always wanted. They were having normal interactions and even bickering just like a real family. This is where she belonged .


	12. Adoption Day

About a month later Regina is 16 weeks pregnant. She has been pretty lucky and hasn't experienced much morning sickness. She walks into her closet looking for something to wear. Today is a very special day the day Regina adopts Roland. They both are excited . They have been anxiously waiting for this day. Everyone is getting ready and a lot of there friends and family will be joining them in celebrating . If only Regina could find something to wear. Regina tries on her favorite blue dress and suddenly finds it hard to get the dress on. Zelena walking by notices her sister struggling to get the dress on and decides to help.

" Need some help sis?" Zelena asks

" Yes this zipper is a little hard to get." Regina admits.

Zelena walks in toward Regina and tries getting the zipper up.

" Regina have you thought of wearing a different dress," Zelena suggests trying to get the zipper up.

" I want to wear this one," Regina insists.

" I just thought maybe a different color dress,"

" Oh what like green Zelena? its not my color its yours and I want to wear the dam blue one," Regina yells

Cora walking by the bedroom overhears the conversation and walks in wondering what they could possibly be arguing about.

" What is going on in here," Cora asks.

" Zelena cant get this dress on . It's my favorite one I wanted to wear it today!"

" Let me see what I can do ," Cora says as she takes Zelena's place in trying to get the zipper up . After a few attempts Cora still cant the zipper all the way up.

" I don't understand why this isn't fitting," Regina says . This dress has always fit her before she couldn't understand why it wouldn't fit.

Cora looks down immediately finding the " problem" .

" Regina look down," Cora says

" What why?"

" Regina dear look down," Cora insists.

Regina looks down and for the first time notices the smallest swell of her stomach. She looks in the mirror and looks from her side. ,"

" Your starting to show Regina," Cora informs Regina.

Regina looks down at her tiny baby bump putting her hand on it. She stares in the mirror in amazement . Zelena and Cora stand on each side of her.

" Looks like the little munchkin is starting to make its presence known," Zelena says with a smile.

Cora watches speechless. Her baby was having a baby and she saw this as her chance to make it up to her daughter and all the pain she has caused her in the past. The moment is broken with a knock at the door. Regina goes downstairs to answer but before she can Cora zippers the dress up with success.

" Thank you mother," Regina says with a smile before walking downstairs.

Zelena looks at her mother in amazement. " Mother I tried multiple times how did you..?

" Nothing a little magic wont fix ," Cora says

Regina goes downstairs to open the door and sees little john is there.

" Little John what can I do for you ?"

" Just came to say we are leaving for the enchanted forrest today we wanted to say goodbye to Roland if you don't mind," Little John asks.

" I wish you would stay at least until later . Roland is getting adopted today. He would like it if you could come,"

" With all do respect your majesty we would like to leave to start our new lives."

Roland comes running down the stairs right to where Regina and Little John are speaking .

" Hi Little John!" Roland says

" Hi little man." Little John says giving him a high five.

" Guess what! I'm going to be dopted today." Roland says happily with a smile on his face.

" That's great little man. We are going back home today. We're leaving you in good hands . Your papa would be very proud of you Roland. We will come and visit when we can," Little John reassures Roland.

" Guess what else I'm getting a new brubber or sissy. It's in my mommy's tummy," Roland reveals with a smile. He runs back inside as Henry is here and wants him to play.

Little John looks at Regina noticing her tiny bump for the first time. " Congrtulations your majesty. I know Robin would be happy and proud," Little John says to Regina.

" Thank you little John"

" If you or your family ever need anything the Merry Men are at your service,"

" Thank you. O and Little John in Storybrooke its just Regina not her majesty."

" In that case to you I'm Just John," He says as he leaves with the Merry Men. As he leaves he leaves a bag that once belonged to Robin. Regina accepts it not saying a word

Regina walks back inside after saying goodbye to Little John. She goes into the Kitchen where Zelena is.

" Everything ok? Zelena asks.

" Yes everything is ok,"

" With the adoption today there is something I wanted to discuss with you. With Roland becoming your son there is something that we never talked about. The fact that Roland has a sister." Zelena says looking at Regina seriously. Does Roland even know about his sister?

" Me and Robin didn't get the chance to explain it to him."

" You do know Robyn and your baby will be siblings, Well half siblings anyway," Zelena points out.

" Wont that be confusing for them," Regina asks.

" I think my child deserves to know who her father is ," Zelena states.

" As does mine ," Regina says

Not wanting to ruin this day for Roland Zelena decides to drop the subject for now.

Regina walks upstairs to Roland's and sees him trying to tie a tie in the mirror by himself. She watches him for a moment with a smile.

" My don't you look handsome," Regina says looking at her son.

" This is hard ," Roland says trying to tie his tie but struggles.

" Let me see ," Regina says fixing Roland's tie.

" Mommy can I ask you a question?

" Yes Roland,"

" Will you love the new baby more than me ? "

" Of course not Roland I will love you both the same . What made you think that?"

" Well the new baby is in your tummy and I didn't come from your tummy," Roland says to Regina. ' I thought you might like the new baby more because it's in your tummy and I'm just dopted."

Regina's heart breaks hearing that from Roland. It was a fair question for someone his age giving the circumstances and all that the little 6 year old has been through. She wanted to make sure he understood how much she loved him.

" You know Henry didn't come from my tummy and I have been his mommy for 16 years,"

" Really?" Roland asks curious about what Regina is telling him.

" Do you remember Emma ? well Henry came from Emma. She was young and in trouble so she wanted Henry to have his best chance at life. I was very lonely and I searched the entire world until I found the perfect boy to be my prince. When Emma came to Storybrooke we decided after much discussion that Henry would be happier if he got to see both his moms. Henry loves me and Emma both the same.

Roland watches and sits in Regina's lap as she tells Roland the rest of the story.

" But I still felt like something was missing then I met your father and I was instantly loved the both of you. I knew that I was destined to be your mommy," Regina explains.

" Just like how the new baby is destined to be with us? Roland asks with wonder.

" Yes the you and the baby are special because even though your papa is gone . He lives on in you . There are all different kind of families Roland no one family is the same. What's important is that we love each other and hold on to each other," Regina says to Roland

" Thank you mommy can we go get dopted now?"

Regina cant help but chuckle at the boy's response " Of course Roland "

" Yay I'm getting dopted! " Roland cheers as he runs downstairs.

At city hall there are many people there to watch Regina sign the adoption papers. Cora and Zelena were there. Zelena was holding Robyn. Henry was there with the charming clan . Snow and David sat next to Killian and Emma. Granny, the dwarves . All of there friends were there. Since Regina is the mayor and is adopting Roland , Archie is there to officiate. Regina walks up to Archie holding Roland's hand. Regina signs the papers making with a smile and hands them to Archie.

" Congratulations Roland your officially a Mills," Archie says with a smile and everyone in the room claps.

Just then Roland starts crying.

" Roland sweetie what's the matter?" Regina asks.

" I'm Just happy your my mommy ," Roland says crying tears of joy . Regina kneels down to Roland's level and hugs them. She also has tears pf joy falling down her face. She isn't the only one Zelena and Cora both look at each other crying as well.

Cora grabs a tissue wiping the tear from her eyes. She then walks over to Regina and hugs her and then Roland. Zelena repeating what Cora did. Henry comes up giving Roland a high five.

" How about a photo of the family," Archie suggests.

Regina walks in the center with Roland standing in front of her and Henry toward her left. Zelena stands toward Regina's right holding Robyn. Cora stands next to Henry they both give each other a smile . It meant a lot considering they didn't get to know each other all that well. They all smile as Archie snaps the picture.

At home Regina stares at the picture above the mantel. They all looked so happy . Regina knew that no matter what life threw at them they would get through it together because they are family.

\\\\\\\ Hey everyone writer here thank you for the support this far. Gender reveal will be in the next couple chapters. What do you think Regina is having a boy or a girl?

How do you think Zelena and Regina will handle Robyn and Roland and Regina's baby being siblings?

I will try to post another chapter today.


	13. Changes Part 1

A week later its Roland's first day of school. Henry is helping Roland get ready.

" You look nice today Roland ," Henry comments.

" Mommy got me nice new clothes for the first day," Roland watches as Henry puts gel in his hair. " Henry what are you doing?"

" Just putting a little gel in my hair,"

" Why?"

" To look nice and a little secret sometimes the ladies love it. At least Violet likes my hair like that," " Henry explains.

" Who's Violet?"

" She's my girlfriend . Now I have to get to school now,"

" Why don't we get to go to school together?" Roland asks

" I go to high school your going to kindergarten. You start school a little later than I do but I will be there with mom to pick you up when your done ok buddy,"

" Hehe we're buddies!," Roland waves bye to Henry as he leaves . " Bye Henry !" . Roland then looks at the gel that Henry left on the sink and smiles big grabbing the bottle.

Things weren't as easy for Regina . In her closet she tries on a red dress but it doesn't fit . Dress after dress she tries on throwing them on the floor. Zelena walks in and sees the mess and is stunned because Regina is not known for leaving a mess.

" Regina everything ok?"

" All of my beautiful dresses nothing fits!"

" Regina this perfectly normal. Maybe it's time for maternity clothes," Zelena suggest.

Regina whips her head around glaring at Zelena. " I do not need Maternity Clothes!"

" Regina it's nothing to be ashamed of everybody needs them," Zelena points out.

" Except you miss pregnant for only two months!"

" We'll that wasn't my fault. Emma tampered with my onion rings!"

Cora hears them arguing and walks into Regina's room.

" What on earth is going on?" Cora asks. She spots the dresses on the floor and immediately knows what's going on.

Regina starts picking up the dresses. " These dresses don't fit Zelena probably shrank them."

Zelena is about to respond but Cora signals her to leave. It's just Cora and Regina in her bedroom.

" Regina dear what's going on?" Cora asks.

" Nothing mother I'm fine." Regina says

Cora can clearly see Regina is lying but can also see that there is something else upsetting Regina . Something much deeper. Just as she is about to ask Regina what is going on she is able to get a dress on herself. Roland walks in dressed in khaki pants and a long sleeve shirt with a sweater vest on.

" Hi Mommy I'm ready for school," Roland says all excited

Regina and Cora look at Roland . As handsome as he looks they cant help but notice he has about half a tubes worth of gel in his hair.

" Roland did you do your hair this morning?" Regina asks

" Yes mommy don't I look handsome the ladies will love it." Roland says putting his hands through his hair.

Cora cant help but chuckle at her grandson.

" Mommy maybe I will get a girlfriend like Henry."

" Your a bit to young for a girlfriend," Regina tells Roland

" But Henry had one"

" And he is also older than you . Now shall we go to kindergarten?"

" Yes! lets go" Roland says excited.

Regina wishes she was as excited as Roland was. Sure she was happy he was taking this new change well, but he is her little boy and she was going to miss him. She made sure before they left they got the gel out of his hair.

At Storybrooke Elementary Regina drives to the entrance. She gets out of the car and unbuckles Roland. Checking to make sure he has his little backpack and lunch box. He insisted on Lion Guard themed. They walk inside and meet Snow.

" Good morning Roland are you already for class?" Snow asks.

" Yes mam " Roland says with a big toothy grin.

" Do you need me to walk into class with you?" Regina asks.

" No mommy I'm a big boy," Even though he declared he's a big boy he gives his mommy a hug before entering the classroom.

Regina watches as Roland drops his bag and goes and sits with the other boys playing on the ground. Snow walks to Regina putting a hand on her shoulder.

" He's going to be ok you know," Snow says trying to reassure Regina.

" I know I just don't know if I will be ," Regina says as she walks away.

At city hall Regina is at her desk. While trying to do paper work she is distracted. She looks on her desk the bag that Little John gave her that belonged to Robin. The distraction becomes to much and she decides to look through it. Inside the first thing she finds is a compass. She assumes Robin used this in the Enchanted Forest. The next thing she finds is a simple feather. The feather she smells and it smells like Robin. The next thing she finds is a journal. She was surprised she didn't think Robin did much writing. She knew would treasure this always. The final thing she pulled from the bag was a simple box. She felt the velvet box with her hand shaking. She opened it up and tears start to fall when she realizes its an enagaement ring. Her beloved Robin was going to propose. He had every intent to start a new life with her and raise a family. She wipes her tears away when she hears footsteps outside her door.

Zelena walks in with a bag from Granny's. " Thought you could maybe use some lunch ." Zelena says putting the bag on the mayor's desk. She then notices her sister's eyes look puffy and she becomes concerned. " Sis are you ok?"

" Yes I'm fine." Regina says

Zelena can see right through her sister she knows she's upset but doesn't know what about. "It must be hard for you Roland going to school . I think we are all dealing with changes this morning." Zelena says with a smile. " Robyn started to crawl this morning I admit it was hard to see my little green bean growing up before my eyes."

Regina simply nods still staying silent.

" You know you missed your approximant this morning." Zelena informs her.

" I'm sorry I forgot . I've just been busy " Regina informs her.

" We can go now. I'll call mum and she can meet us there faster than you can say magic." Zelena laughs.

" I will reschedule for another time Zelena."

" Regina this is important ."

" I am aware Zelena I said I would reschedule for another day . Now if you excuse me I have work to do"

" At least eat the lunch I brought you," Zelena insists

" I'm not hungry," Regina informs her.

Zelena decides to let her sister be but she is very worried about her. She then disappears in a cloud of green smoke.

At the mansion Cora is watching Robyn crawl.

" That's it sweetie come to grandma,"

Robyn crawls happily to her giggling just then Zelena appears in green smoke. " There's mummy's green bean," . Robyn happily crawls to Zelena and she picks her up.

" She's been crawling ever since you left this morning. " Cora tells Zelena.

" Is that so ? Mummy is so proud of you Robyn. Mum I'm worried about Regina she isn't acting herself at all.

" What's that matter ?

" She missed her appointment today for one thing . This is the second time and she wouldn't eat today," Zelena informs Cora.

Cora looks very worried and concerned for her daughter as well. It's not good for her or the baby to be missing appointments.

" Zelena go to your office. I'll bring Regina to her appointment ,"

" Mum are you sure?"

" O she will listen to me," Cora says disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

Cora appears in Regina's office as she is doing paper work.

" Mother? Well this is a surprise ,"

" I came to make sure your alright," Cora states.

" I'm fine,"

" Regina I'm your mother I know you you are not fine." Cora sits in front of Regina at her desk. " Now tell me what is going on? " Cora asks with concern. Why did you miss your appoitment?"

" Zelena I don't know why she had to tell it's not a big deal I missed one"

" That isn't what she said. And of course it's a big deal or have you forgotten your carrying a baby,"

" I know I know,"

" Zelena is waiting for you. Why don't we go see the baby and by the time we are done you can go get Roland from school,"

Regina looks at her mother knowing she is going to persist until she goes to Zelena's .

"Very Well mother ," Regina says as she gets up from her desk and leaves.

Cora can sense something is wrong with her daughter . Mark her words this conversation isn't over.

At Zelena's Regina is unusually quiet. Cora and Zelena look at each other worried about Regina.

" Alright Regina just some blood work and measurements today we will schedule an ultrasound in 2 weeks." Zelena explains. She takes Regina's arm and cleans a spot. Cora holds on to Regina's hand as Zelena puts the needle in Regina's arm . A minute later Zelena gets the blood she needs. " All done . " Zelena takes the tubes of blood and puts them on the counter. Zelena then goes to get the measuring tape and lifts Regina's shirt to measure her belly. She looks a tad bit concerned . " Regina your a bit smaller than I would like you to be at 16 weeks."

" Should I be concerned ? Is there something wrong with the baby?

" Nothing is wrong it just means you have to gain more weight," Zelena says

Regina then looks annoyed . " O great gain more weight by this rate I will look like a beached whale." Regina shouts. She looks at the time and realizes she needs to leave to go pick up Roland. " I have to go get Roland," Regina says and she leaves.

At Storybrooke elementary Regina waits outside with Henry.

" How was your day" Regina asks .

" It was good. I get to take a writing class this year," Henry says with enthusiasm.

" That's great Henry . Are you and Violet in any classes together ?"

" Just one Math . I offered to help tutor her in it." Henry tells his mom."

" How did I ever get lucky to have such a kind son like you," Regina says proud of her son. Just then she sees Roland running out of school.

" Hi mommy !" Roland says as he runs to Regina.

" Hi sweetie did you have a great first day at school?"

" Yes mommy my teacher is really nice. " He then pulls a piece of paper out of his backpack and hands it to Regina. " It's for you mommy I drew you a picture." The picture has two stick figures holding hands . " See mommy it's me and you . "

" I love it Roland thank you"

Snow walks out to them.

" I took a peak inside his class today. His teacher said he did a good job. " Snow gives Henry a signal look.

" Hey mom can Roland stay at Emma's house with me tonight ," Henry asks.

" O Henry I think Roland is to little for a sleepover."

" Please mommy I'll be good I promise," Roland insists

" Ok but if at anytime you want to come home you have Henry call me ok,"

" Ok mommy ," Roland then takes Henry's hand. Regina gives Roland a kiss and she get in her car and leaves.

" Grandma why did you want me to ask mom that? " Henry wonders

" Cora and Zelena need to speak with Regina and they don't want Roland to see it. They said one of them would call when it's safe to bring Roland back." Snow explains.

" Is mom ok? "

" She's just been through a lot Henry"

At the mansion Cora and Zelena are waiting for Regina. Regina walks in and into the dining room.

" Sorry I'm late Roland insisted on spending the night with Henry," Regina says . She looks at her mother and sister wondering why they are looking at her like that. " What's going on?"

" Regina we need to talk sit," Cora insists

Regina looks at her and sits in a chair with Cora and Zelena sitting on either side of her.

"We're worried about you Regina," Zelena says

" There's no need to be I'm fine," Regina insists.

" Why did you miss your appointments? " Cora asks.

" I went today,"

" But you still didn't go to two others. Why didn't you go and domt say its cause you were busy because its not true," Zelena says

Regina looks at them both with frustration. She feels embarrassed and betrayed feeling like she's being interroagated. Regina then gets up from her chair .

" I don't need this." Regina says as she walks upstairs and into her room. Zelena and Cora follow right behind.

" Regina please talk to us we are worried now what's going on? Zelena asks

Regina's emotions become on overload and it becomes to much for her to keep inside. She slams her hands on her vanity.

" What's wrong !? What's wrong is that nothing fits I'm getting fat!"

" Regina dear your not fat your pregnant your having a baby. " Cora informs Regina.

" I used to fit into everything and now nothing!"

" Regina once the baby comes you'll go back to your normal size" Zelena tells her.

" Yeah and until then ill just.." Regina gets silent .

Zelena feels a vibration as she has gotten a page.

" I'll be right back ," Zelena says . Zelena then leaves the room leaving Cora and Regina in the room.

" Regina your baby needs you to go to your appointments and it needs you to eat you cant be skipping meals its not healthy."

" I try and eat mother believe me I do but I have no appetite ."

" Is it because your sick? Do you still have morning sickness?

" No its not that.. its.." Regina starts to get silent again. A tear than escapes her eye. " I cant do this alone"

" You don't have to do this alone I'm here for you and Zelena is too," Cora says before Regina interrupts.

" But not Robin ... He's not here! I'm having his baby and he will never get the chance to see it. How can he be gone."

Cora then realizes what has been bothering Regina. It makes all sense now. She should have figured this out sooner .

Regina then gives Cora the velvet box.

" He was going to propose mother. Why is he gone we were supposed to be happy."

Cora than wraps her arms around Regina

" It's ok Regina it's going to be ok. You don't need to hold in those tears just let it out just let it out," Cora says as Regina starts to break down and cry. I'm right here Regina I'm not going anywhere just let it out sweetie " . Cora rubs Regina's back with one hand and her other hand caressing Regina's head.

Zelena walks back into the room and sees Regina crying. She notices the velvet box on the floor. She picks it up and opens it seeing that it was a ring . She then looks up at Regina and her mother . She walks over to her mother and sister. Cora frees one of her hands and lets Zelena join in there hug. Both Cora and Zelena are hugging Regina in an effort to calm her.

Whatever came there way they were going to get through it. They were going to help Regina through this difficult time.


	14. Changes Part 2

At the mansion Henry brings Roland home. He missed his mommy terribly. By the time they got to the mansion Roland was already was asleep. Henry puts Roland in his room tucking him in. He prepares to leave when he sees Zelena leave Regina's room.

" Is mom ok?"

" She was just upset about Robin but it's handled no need to worry."

" I brought Roland home he fell asleep so I tucked him in." Henry informs Zelena .

" Thank you Henry I will make sure to tell your mum,"

Inside Regina's room Cora is sitting in a chair next to Regina's bed . She feels bad for her daughter. Losing a loved one is never easy, but to carry his child . It was filled with different emotions. Zelena enters a the room with her stethoscope to check the baby while Regina sleeps. Zelena moves the stephescpe around Regina' s stomach.

" Well?" Cora asks

" The baby is fine and Regina will be too," Zelena informs Cora. " I cant believe she held all that in for that long."

" I taught her that. To hold in your emotions and never show weakness." Cora says with regret.

" You cant blame yourself . What Regina needs is a day of relaxing and pampering," Zelena's face lights up getting an idea.

The next morning Regina awakens from her bed. She sits up and finds that her mother is asleep in a chair next to her.

" Mother? Mother? did you sleep here the whole night ," Regina asks

" Of course I did . I wanted to make sure you were ok"

" Thank you mother " Regina says with a smile.

" Are you up for breakfast? Zelena is making some."

" Sure I'll have some ," Regina says getting out of bed and heading downstairs. Zelena is downstairs with Robyn with some fruit. She also has a blender out making some kind of green drink.

" Dam I was going to bring you your breakfast up to you."

" Well now I'm here . What did you make?"

" There is some toast, fruit salad and for the young mummy to be." Zelena hands Regina a green protein drink.

Regina takes a sip and has a look of distaste on her face.

" Look familiar sis . I told you onion rings taste much better." Zelena says smirking.

" Yes but this is much better for the baby," Regina insists .

" Just wait until you get cravings. I couldn't get enough of onion rings," Zelena reminds

" They sound horrible ." Cora says.

Regina looks at her mother and sister. " I wanted to thank you two for being there for me last night. I'm really sorry I..

" Regina you have nothing to be sorry about ," Cora insists.

" Today is a new day . I need to get new clothes for Robyn and was wondering if you wanted to join me . Mum I would like it if you could come too. We can make it a girls day. Maybe get our nails done . " Zelena says sipping a coffee.

" I don't know," Regina says

" Oh come on you can use a day of pampering after watching over the city all the time."

Regina thinks about it. Zelena is right she could use a day of relaxation. Who knows how many other chances she would get.

" Ok you win I think we could all use a day of relaxation." Regina admits.

The Mills Women all head to the baby store first. Robyn and Roland being watched by Granny. Zelena and Cora walk inside with Regina . Zelena walks toward the 6-9 month clothes looking for Robyn. Regina looks at the newborn clothes seeing so many cute outfits for her baby. She finds it difficult to shop while looking through the racks.

" Find anything for the little munchkin sis?

" I 've found many things but its challenging . I don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl yet. "

" Your next ultrasound we should be able to find out the gender," Zelena informs Regina.

Cora looks through the racks as well . She stops when she finds a poufy red dress. She takes it off the racks and gets a better look at it.

" Isn't this darling ," Cora says holding up the dress.

" Mum did you not just hear our conversation. We don't know if its a boy or a girl." Zelena says to Cora.

" Doesn't mean I cant shop plus I have a feeling its a girl." Cora states

" You really think it's a girl mother? " Regina asks her mother .

" I know it's a girl. Girls run in our family . " Cora reminds them going back to look at the racks.

Zelena oddly enough is hurt by what her mother says. In her own selfish way she wishes Regina's baby was a boy. Regina would have all boys and she would have the only girl. With Robyn being the only girl made her special. She felt las though if Regina were to have a girl it would some how take away from her daughter.

" Well I think she's having a boy ," Zelena says as she looks through the racks and finds a cute boy's outfit. The outfit has a lion on it . I think the little munchkin will look handsome in this"

Cora then pulls out another outfit that's gray and has pink poufy material. It has a crown on it and says mommy's princess.

" Now this is truly fit for the daughter of a queen," Cora says with a smile.

Regina cant help but smile at her mother and sister bickering. " You two are welcome to pick out what you want ,but one of you is going to have to return there things."

" Then Zelena better save her receipt." Cora says.

Regina decides to wait until she knows for sure what the gender of her baby is. Regina then walks over to maternity clothes while Cora and Zelena pay. Regina doesn't want to admit it but with her growing belly she needs maternity clothes. Cora and Zelena finish paying and walk over toward Regina.

" Ready to go ? " Zelena asks

" I think I want to look around some," Regina says walking around she finds a nice black dress that feels very comfy and looks sliming. She then finds some pants and shirts and a few more dresses to try on. Both Cora and Zelena sit waiting to see what Regina comes out with. Regina comes out with the black dress she originally picked.

" I like that one Regina it looks great on you," Cora says

Regina looks in the mirror and looks at her bump still feeling self can see her daughter isn't comfortable and walks over to her.

" Regina you look very beautiful absolutely glowing," Cora tells her

" Really?"

" Yes dear you do. I must say they have quite a lot of options in this realm for when a woman is expecting. There weren't many in our land. I know you don't feel like yourself but your growing something beautiful inside you Regina." Cora says putting a hand on Regina's tiny bump. " Your absolutely glowing Regina I know your going to be a great mother to this baby."

Regina was so touched by her mothers kind words . She hugs her mother and Cora does the same. " Thank you mother"

" Lets see some more outfits," Zelena insists

Regina tries on come black pants with a purple top and walks out to Cora and Zelena. The top you can really see her bump.

" That's my granddaughter in that belly," Cora says

" No my handsome nephew is in there ," Zelena insists

Regina cant help but smile at her mother and sister.

" Or it could be twins," Regina laughs. " Oh gosh I wouldn't know what too do with two babies.

" Why don't we go to the spa. I think we can use some pampering and makeovers," Zelena asks.

" That sounds great what do you think mother ?" Regina asks.

" Ok lets go." Cora says not even sure what she just agreed to.

At the spa Zelena and Regina have there hair in a towel. They sit in message chairs getting there toe nails painted. Cora has hair hair in rollers and is looking at the nail polish astonished.

" Is this necessary . What is the point of painting your nails? " Cora asks

" It's for Mum . Sit and relax you should be used to people waiting on you hand and foot," Zelena mentions.

Cora sits in the massage chair to Zelena's right. They all sigh as the massage chairs are such a comfort.

After awhile the Mills women get avocado face masks and get there finger nails done. They look at there mother astonished that she is stepping out of her comfort zone.

" You were right this is relaxing ," Cora admits

" I'm sorry who was right? " Zelena says teasing her mother.

" Leave mother alone . I think we have all been hell and back and deserve relaxation. We need this " Regina says.

" I thought this shade of red looked nice. I see you went with your signature color Zelena," Cora points out looking at Zelena's nails.

" And Regina went with hers," Zelena says noticing the black on Regina's nails .

" So how are things at your practice ," Cora asks.

" They are going great . Ella is a great assistant and Aurora is due to give birth any day. I keep getting new clients, Zelena says.

" That's wonderful," Cora says proud of her daughter.

" I'm getting hungry why don't we go to Tony's after this my treat, " Regina offers

" Dear you don't have to," Cora says

" It's the least I can do after what you both did for me today," Regina insists.

At Tony's the ladies all sit at a table. Cora sits in the center. Zelena sits toward her left and Regina toward her right.

" The food looks good here ," Cora points out

" Robin once took me here," Regina reveals. " I wanted to thank you both for taking me shopping and for the spa day . You two didn't have to do that."

" We wanted to Regina ," Zelena says

Regina takes a minute and looks at her mother and sister. " I've been thinking," Regina says in a serious tone. " I will have my hands full once the baby comes and I need help," Regina admits.

Both Zelena and Cora look at Regina knowing how hard that was for her to admit.

" I wanted to know if you would both help me raise my baby. " Regina asks

" Of course I will , " Zelena says " The little munchkin needs its cool aunt in its life. I can teach it to ride a broom," Zelena jokes.

Regina then looks at Cora noticing she's been silent.

" Mother since Zelena is going to be my Midwife I wanted to know if you would be my labor coach," Regina asks her mother.

" What is that? " Cora asks

" It's the person that will help Regina through her labor. With her breathing keeping her relaxed all that fun stuff," Zelena chuckles.

" You really want me to be there when you have the baby?" Cora asks Regina

" Of course I couldn't give birth to my first baby without my mother there with me," Regina says

Cora then has a tear escape her eye

" Mother are you ok?

" Yes of course I'm just so happy you have invited me back into your life," Cora grabs a napkin to wipe her tear from her face. " I'll be there for you Regina and you to my Zelena. If either of you need anything I will be there," She says grabbing each of her daughters hands. They all sit there smiling at each other. Knowing that they would never be alone because they had each other.

/ Next chapter will be the gender reveal. What are your predictions Boy? Girl?


	15. Gender Reveal Party

A month later Regina is 5 months pregnant. Her pregnancy has been great so far. She now has a visible bump. She is up early because Zelena scheduled her for an early appointment so they can have the gender reveal party tonight. Zelena wanted to make sure they had enough time to find the gender, decorate the house, and have Granny bake the cake.

Downstairs Cora is reading a baby book. Ever since Regina has asked her to be her labor coach she has taken her job seriously... maybe a little to seriously .

Regina walks downstairs with Roland . Roland runs to the breakfast bar and sits waiting to eat breakfast. He has a happy face when pancakes are placed in front of him.

" Here Regina I made your breakfast," Cora says with a bowl of fresh fruit and a green shake.

" Mother I could have made my own breakfast."

" Nonsense Regina,"

Roland stares at the drink disgusted. " Mommy that look yucky"

" It tastes good actually mother I'm impressed."

" Thank you dear. I've been reading those baby books Zelena left and I think you should stick to a diet with lots of vegetables and protein." Cora says in a serious tone.

" I've done my own research mother and have come to the same conclusion" Regina says in agreement.

" It's not good for the baby to have that junk food or any of those sweets." Cora instructs Regina

Zelena walks in with Robyn laughing at what her mother just told Regina.

" Oh this is almost to much. Dear old mum bossing you around , but you should be used to it by now," Zelena says

Cora just glares at Zelena.

Robyn crawls whining wanting breakfast.

" Oh grandma didn't forget about you. " Cora picks up Robyn and puts her in her high chair giving a small bowl of oatmeal. Cora then looks at Robyn and Zelena noticing they are both dressed in blue. " That's' not your usual color is it.

" We'll it is the day of the party and me and Robyn are Team Boy," Zelena explains.

" I better find some pink shirt to wear," Cora says

" Talk about not wearing your signature color," Zelena snarks

Regina just rolls her eyes at her mother and sister. " How can you already pick a color . Once we get to your office you'll know the gender right away." Regina asks

" Ella will be doing the ultrasound and then giving the sonogram to Granny so she can bake the cake," Zelena explains

" There's going to be cake!" Roland yells. All three cant help but laugh at the boy's enthusiasm . " What kind of cake?" Roland asks.

" We don't know yet it will either be a pink or blue cake. Roland what do you think mommy is having a boy or a girl? " Regina asks him.

" I thinks girl I want a sister. I already has a brother" Roland says

" Then you will wear a pink shirt like grandma today.' Cora explains. She then takes him upstairs to find a shirt."

Zelena is hurt by what Roland says. He didn't mean it of course. She just wish he knew he already had a sister.

At Zelena's office Regina sits on the exam table . Regina decided to bring Roland today so he can see his sibling .

" Mommy are we going to see the baby today?"

" Yes sweetie in just a few minutes"

" How can we see the baby if it's in your tummy? " Roland asks

" Ella will take pictures of my tummy. Zelena the second the comes in look away I don't want you accidentally spoiling the gender. " Regina says to her giving her a serious look.

Zelena rolls her eyes and turns around as she sees Ella walk in.

" Wow you guys brought the whole family today," Ella says walking in looking at everyone

" Hello Ella how are Thomas and Alexandra?" Regina asks.

" They are great Alex is in pre school we'll have to schedule a play date sometime."

" I think Roland would love that." Regina says.

" Ok so you guys don't want to know the gender . I'll just put it in this envelope and give it to Granny?" Ella asks

" Yes that's correct"

" Ok so why don't we get started ," Ella says

Regina lies back lifting her shirt exposing her bump. Roland watches in amazement and giggles.

" Mommy there's your tummy!". Roland looks concerned when Ella gets the wand out and pushes it away. " No ! don't hurt mommy" Roland says seriously.

" Roland Ella just wants to show us the baby," Regina tries to explain.

" I think I might need a special helper." Ella says. She gets the gel and hands it to Roland. " See this I want you to squeeze and put the gel on your mommy's tummy" Ella explains.

" Mommy doesn't like me making messes." Roland says.

" It's ok Roland you'll get to see your baby brother or sister." Regina explains.

Roland squeezes the tube and puts it on Regina's tummy.

" Ok now see this wand move it around your mommy's tummy and you'll see the baby." Ella explains

Roland then moves the wand around wondering what its going to do. He looks and spots the baby.

" Look mommy I see the baby!" Roland says excited.

" I see Roland. Is it ok Ella?"

" It looks great Regina the heartbeat is nice and strong."

Everyone listens to the baby's heartbeat. Ella takes the wand back from Roland and moves it around.

" It still amazes me the technology in this world it truly is amazing," Cora admits

Ella finishes handing Regina a rag to wipe the gel off.

" Everything is good I will send this off to Granny," Ella says as she leaves.

Regina wipes the gel off her tummy.

" Roland you did such a good job," Cora says with a smile to Roland.

" Really? " Roland asks.

" Very good job how about we go home and set up the party ." Regina says.

" Yes lets go !" Roland says walking out with Cora.

Zelena looks at Regina. " I see your not wearing a pink or blue shirt today? Zelena says to Regina

" To me it doesn't matter boy or girl I just want it to be healthy." Regina says to Zelena.

At the mansion Snow and Emma are there early to help with the decorations. Cora sits in a chair sipping tea directing them where to put things.

" Don't put that tray of food there . It goes in the dining room." Cora says to Emma.

" Whatever you say your majesty." Emma says rolling her eyes

" Cora were trying to do this right." Snow says

" If I wanted it done right I would do it myself ." Cora says to Snow. Cora hasn't forgiven Snow for what she did to her but wont ruin Regina's day with her dislike for Snow.

In her bedroom Regina puts on her black dress she had purchased with Cora and Zelena. She starts putting on her makeup when all of the sudden she gets a pain that causes her to yelp. Zelena walking by her room hears Regina and springs into action.

" Regina? What is it?" Zelena asks with worry

" Zelena there... there's something wrong with the baby." Regina says both hands on her bump giving Zelena a worried look. Zelena helps guide Regina to her bed .

" Can you describe the pain?" Zelena asks getting her stethoscope.

" I I don't know it happened fast Zelena I cant lose my baby. I already lost Robin I cant.." Regina says starting to cry.

" Shhh Shhh im going to take a listen" Zelena moves her stethoscope around Regina's bump . Everything seems normal to her she cant figure out why Regina would be in pain. Just then she feels a little tap coming from Regina's bump. She smiles figuring out what it was. " Regina your baby is kicking," Zelena informs her.

" It what?" Regina says as she puts her hand on her bump. A smile over comes her face when she feels her baby kick for the first time. " I feel so silly ".

" If its any consolation I reacted the same way when I first felt Robyn kick. Believe me when I saw when she kicked she kicked hard."

" I've seen the ultrasounds but this makes it all real now," Regina says

" Just wait till they little munchkin does summer saults . " Zelena chuckles. If mum gets on your nerves I will sneak you some onion rings." Zelena winks

" Please don't mention onion rings . I didn't like them before I was pregnant and I don't plan to start."

" Sounds like guests have started arriving . You ready for the big reveal?" Zelena asks

" Ready as I will ever be"

As they are about to head downstairs to join the festivities . Robyn crawls in wearing a pink shirt instead of the blue one that Zelena put on her.

" O green bean did your silly old grandma change your shirt ? Mummy will fix that"

Downstairs Regina walks into all pink and blue colors. From the people that decided to come it seems as though Zelena, Robyn, Killian, David, and Emma are team boy. While Cora, Roland , Snow and Henry are team girl. She walks into the room and immediately Roland runs to her.

" Hi mommy are we going to have a sister . Me and Henry want a sister ."

" As soon as Granny gets here with the cake we will find out " Regina says.

Just then Granny walks in with the cake.

" Sorry I'm late rain was a bitch out there." Granny says putting the cake on the table.

Zelena then signals everyone to come in the room.

As Regina is about to cut the cake . She stops and looks at her guests.

" Everyone I just wanted to say thank you for coming. With everything that has happened I've found the comfort among my friends and family. I appreciate your support you have given me throughout all of this . I also thank you for coming out to celebrate this little miracle. Now shall we find out?" Regina asks with a smile.

Everyone is on pins and needles waiting to see what the cake reveals . Regina is so nervous her hands are shaking. She cuts into the cake on both sides. She pulls the slice up to reveal a pink slice.

" Its a Girl!" Everyone shouts

" Henry did you hear that we get a sister ! Hooray!" Roland says excitingly.

Henry walks over to Regina. "Congratulations mom"

" Thank you Henry"

Cora walks over to Regina

" Congratulations Regina a darling little girl." Cora says hugging Regina.

The only one that doesn't seem happy is Zelena . She walks into the next room crawling to Zelena. She instantly picks her up and worries that Robyn will be thought of less now that Regina is having a girl.

Later that night after all the guests have left Regina is in her bedroom ready to go to sleep. A girl she cant believe in just 4 months she will have a daughter. She puts her hand on her bump and starts talking to her baby.

" Hello my little angel its mommy. I cant believe your a little princess . I love you so much my love" Regina says caressing her bump. She gets a soft kick in reply as if the baby is saying she loves her mommy too. Regina turns out the light and falls asleep peacefully. Just them a pot of flowers appear in her room. She doesn't know It yet but the child just showed its first signs of having magic.

\\\\\\\ Hi everyone So... Its a Girl! I'm open to name suggestions :)


	16. Powerful Magic

2 weeks later Zelena trying to learn from her past mistakes, has an appointment set up with Archie. She feels like she needs to get her feelings out before they consume her.

" Zelena come in." Archie says

Zelena walks in to his office. She looks around having never been in a therapist office before she didn't know what to expect.

" I take it this is your first time ,"

" We'll therapists weren't exactly available in Oz," Zelena says as she sits down.

" It's a big step to ask for help. So tell me why are you here today?" Archie asks.

" My sister is having a baby girl," Zelena reveals to him.

" Your not happy for your sister?" Archie asks.

" It's rather complicated. Regina deserves this , but I couldn't help but think about my daughter," Zelena says to Archie

" What made you think about your daughter? " Archie asks

" I don't know," Zelena says not fully ready to open up yet."

" You live with your sister now right? How is that going?"

" Great I'm helping her with preparing for the baby ."

" That must make you feel good to be that big of a help to your sister." Archie says looking at Zelena.

" I know she is grateful for my help. It's just.." Zelena starts to go silent. She wants help but she has a hard time talking about her past.

" Would it help Zelena if you had your family here to talk to?" Archie asks.

" Why do you think I'm here cricket. I don't want to bother them with my problems."

" It could help maybe it would help your family understand what your feeling better. They might even be able to get some problems off there chest." Archie explains

Zelena rolls her eyes and thinks about it for a minute. Maybe the cricket was right it could help everyone .

" Fine " Zelena says hoping it will work.

At the mansion Regina is making Roland lunch. She attempts to make him a grilled cheese , but suddenly the grilled cheese sandwich turns into an ice cream sandwich stunning Regina.

" Mommy I wanted a cheesy sandwich not an ice cream one." Roland says.

Regina looks puzzled as to what happened . She tries to make another one but the same thing happens making Roland giggle.

" Your silly mommy"

Cora then walks into the kitchen .

" Who's silly?" Cora asks

" Mommy is I asked for a cheesy sandwich and mommy gives an ice cream sandwich."

She tries to make the grilled cheese but the same thing happens again making Cora's eyes widen and Roland laugh.

" Mother I swear I'm not doing this." Regina insists

" I know dear it's your baby," Cora tells Regina.

" My baby? she has magic ? ," Regina says worried .

" It's perfectly normal in your situation. Rumple said that it was normal for a child born of two soul mates in true love and you already being quite powerful with your own magic.." Cora explains before she was cut off by Regina.

" You went to visit Rumple ? " Regina asks feeling a bit hurt her mother went behind her back.

" Just to ask him about the baby and get answers as to why I made it out of the Underworld." Cora explains hoping Regina will understand

" In the future mother I would consult with me before you go running of talking to gold about my child," She says looking at Cora .

Later during the day Regina calls for Tink to come over . They both sit in the living room on Regina's sofa.

" Thank you for coming Tink"

" I apologize about upsetting you the last time we spoke." Tink says.

" If anyone should be sorry It should be me ," Regina says to Tink

" It's alright Regina . You look worried I take it this wasn't just a social call" Tink asks Regina.

" My baby has magic. I was wondering if you could maybe tell me more." Regina says looking at Tink.

" It's hard to say " Tink looks at Regina's bump. " May I ? " Tink asks implying she wants to touch the bump.

" Of course ." Regina says . She then looks at Tink worried what she might do. " Will it hurt the baby?" Regina asks

" No being a fairy I can sense magic especially coming from this one ." Tink puts her hand on Regina's bump and smiles. " Your baby girl is very special Regina. She's a very happy baby and loves you very much. Her magic is the purest of magic. Magic only coming from true love." Tink says to Regina. Regina cant help but smile at the things Tink is describing.

Regina can't help but wonder if the baby will have her magic.

" Tink could the baby have my magic my dark magic? " Regina asks.

" You haven't ysed dark magic in a long time . I wouldn't worry . It is possible the child could inherit the power of your magic but not the actual magic itself. It's important the baby not be exposed to dark magic . It can be unpredictable especially with your child . IO would hold off on using magic until after the baby is born." Tink suggests.

" Thank you Tink " Regina says to her. She has the answers she needed . She couldn't believe her baby would have magic.

Not long after Zelena comes home wanting to speak to Regina.

" Sis can we talk?" Zelena asks.

" What about? "

" I went to see Archie today." Zelena says to Regina.

Regina looks shocked because she didn't think Zelena was the type to see a therapist.

" You went to see Archie?"

" To talk about things. Would you and mum be interested in going to a group session? " Zelena asks wondering what she will say.

Regina thinks about the conversation with Cora earlier .

" Sure may not be such a bad idea." Regina admits.

" You think mum will be on board? " Zelena asks

" If we are on board I'm sure she wont say no . I don't think she has much of a choice. " Regina says

Little did they know what they were getting themselves into.

/ What do you think will be discussed in the therapy session?

/ I'm still taking name suggestions for Regina's little girl.


	17. Family Therapy

A few days later Regina, Zelena, and Cora sit in Archie's office in awkward silence. All three have never been known for sharing there feelings so Archie had his work cut out for him. Cora sat in between her daughters. Which was good in case she needed to intervene.

" So... who wants to go first," Archie asks while setting in his chair. He is met with awkward silence from all three Mills women. " Zelena why don't you tell Cora and Regina why your here today and why you asked them to come."

" You suggested they come," Zelena says

" Zelena we wont get anywhere if you don't tell us what's on your mind." Archie points out.

Zelena rolls her eyes in response. Archie decides to ask the other two women some questions until Zelena feels comfortable. " Regina how are you and the baby doing ? "

" She's doing great we both are." Regina says with a smile.

Zelena tenses up when she hears that.

" Zelena are you aware that your whole bottle language changed when I mentioned Regina's baby? Archie asks Zelena.

" I don't see how. I'm happy for my sister." Zelena says

" It doesn't appear as though you are." Archie comments

" I wanted you to have a boy," Zelena admits.

" I could tell by the blue shirts you and Robyn were wearing." Regina

Zelena starts to go silent again.

" Zelena are you really not happy for me? " Regina questions

" Of course I'm happy for you. I just don't understand why you had to have a girl," Zelena says.

" Why are you upset Regina is having a girl? " Cora asks.

" I would have thought you of all people would understand," Zelena says looking at Cora.

" What don't I understand ?" Cora asks not having a clue what she's talking about,"

" I'm your bastard! I'm your bastard child!. You had me with some random guy. Now I repeated your mistakes and because of that Robyn isn't a real Mills." Zelena shouts

" Of course she's a real Mills don't be ridiculous, " Cora says.

" Zelena we treat Robyn like we do everyone else." Regina says trying to reassure Zelena.

" That's rubbish ! Do you know what it was like to hear how Roland was excitied to hear he has a sister on the way when he already has one. " Zelena says angrily

" Zelena ...I "

" Do you even realize Robyn and your baby will be half sisters what do you intend to do about that," Zelena spats.

Regina is left speechless by what Zelena has said. She had no idea her sister felt this way.

" Exactly nothing" Zelena says coldly

" Alright Zelena that is enough!" Cora yells

" Figures you take Regina's side you are always catering to her ," Zelena says

" She's pregnant Zelena I'm trying to be there for her. To make up for lost time."

" You have a funny way of showing it when you spend time with Roland but not Robyn," Zelena says.

" You never let me around Robyn. Every time I get a minute alone to play with her you always take her from me ," Cora says

Archie decides its a good time to intervene.

" Zelena why is it you wont let Cora around Robyn," Archie asks.

" I want mum to spend time with Robyn its just." Zelena starts to cry. Cora then hands her a tissue to wipe her tears. Zelena takes the tissue and wipes the tears from her face. " I'm just so protective of her . I know what the residents of Storybrooke think of me. I don't want Robyn to suffer or be ridiculed because of what I did. I made so many mistakes. I just wish I could start over and take it all back." Zelena says

" You have always been trying to fill the void I left in your heart when I gave you up. " Cora says with regret

" Why did you give me up . You said it was to give you your best chance but there has to be more." Zelena says to Cora hoping to get answers.

" I worked in a tavern being the daughter of a Miller my family didn't earn much. I always wanted something more I wanted to better my life because I knew I was better than just a waitress. I met your father one night and he told me he was a prince. He promised me he could free me from this life. I couldn't find him for months . I discovered I was pregnant with you and he wanted nothing to do with me. Then I met a prince ..." Cora stops looking at Regina. " Prince Leopold.

Regina looks away disgusted she forced her to marry Leopold but decides to let her keep talking to Zelena.

"He was going to marry me. It was still early that I could pass you off as the kings child. Then Eva revealed my secret and I had no choice. I couldn't care for a baby where I lived and if I had any chance at of getting out of poverty I didn't have a choice I had to give you up." Cora says remembering this painful time in her life.

" The day of your birth I was alone . Nobody would help me deliver you we were both at risk. I finally met an old maid who took pity on me and helped me give birth. That very day is when I gave you up." Cora starts to cry . Zelena then hands her a tissue. " It broke my heart to give you up if I could take it all back I would keep you. Giving you up it was one of my biggest regrets," Cora then looks at Regina. " And forcing you to marry the king and killing Daniel. I'm sorry " She looks at Regina then Zelena tears flowing down her face. " I'm a horrible mother.

Zelena feeling guilty for making Cora cry puts her am around Cora as does Regina.

" It's not your fault mother . You did the best you could. We all made mistakes " Regina says as she's about to cry.

" Not you too "

" If anyone is a horrible mother it's me . my own son doesn't need me anymore he doesn't love me," Regina says.

Zelena hands Regina a tissue but also looks confused at what Regina said.

" Roland adores you " Zelena says to Regina

" It's Henry I didn't tell either of you this , but Henry sat down with me and told me that he wants to live with Emma and Hook," Regina says tearfully.

Both Cora and Zelena look at Regina seeing how heartbroken she is.

" Regina maybe Emma just wants time with Henry that she didn't get when he was younger." Archie suggests.

" She didn't get that time because she was in jail. She gave him up to give him a better life. I gave him the best life possible and 10 years later Emma swoops in to town and takes my son from me." Regina says

" Regina that's not true Emma just wants to share Henry" Archie tells her

" She kept him from seeing me for years , she took him across state lines to Manhattan without my permission because according to your Snow White she doesn't need to run anything by me. I'm his mother ! he isn't even allowed to sleep over without Emma thinking he must be sick or evil or something.

Clocks starts ringing signaling time is up

" That's it for today ladies would you like to schedule another appointment? " Archie asks.

" We'll think about it cricket," Zelena says.

" In the meantime Zelena lets work on letting Cora spend time with Robyn . Let them get to know each other and bond. Regina I would suggest talking to Emma and.." Archie says before being cut off

" We are done here for today," Regina says walking out with Cora and Zelena.

Later that night at the mansion . Zelena lays on her bed thinking about what they all talked about today. Zelena feels sorry for her mother and what she went through she actually feels like after today she can start to forgive her. Regina then knocks on the door .

" Can I come in? "

" Sure ? How's the little munchkin?" Zelena asks as Regina walk in.

" I think she's sleeping now "

" I'm sorry about Henry I dint know"

"Thank you I just feel like theres something I could have done . Ever since Emma came to Storybrooke Henry has always favorite her over me." Regina says looking down.

" He wont forget that you raised him. He probably just wants to know the family he never knew existed," Zelena says hoping that might help.

" He'll be going to college soon . I'm going to miss him. " Regina says tearfully.

Zelena then gestures Regina to come sit with her on her bed. Which Regina does.

" I have to say pregnancy agrees with you, " Zelena says looking at Regina's bump

" I've been thinking a lot about today and your right. Roland deserves to know Robyn is his sister and Robyn deserves to know she has a brother." Regina tells Zelena.

Zelena looks at Regina with a smile.

" We should sit him down and explain it to him. " Regina says

" I'd like that" Zelena says

" Our daughters deserve to know each other that there sisters" Regina says looking at Zelena.

" Are you sure Regina? What do we tell them?"

" We'll raise them as sisters. Robin would have wanted Robyn to know her siblings," Regina says she then gets a kick from her little girl that causes her to yelp.

" Is she kicking ?" Zelena asks.

" Mhmm " Regina then takes Zelena's hand placing it on her bump. " Feel here"

The baby then kicks the spot where Regina put Zelena's hand making them both smile.

" Hello munchkin it's Auntie Zelena. Your lucky because you have the best mum ever, But auntie will make sure to spoile you rotten."

Regina laughs at Zelena talking to the baby. She then thinks about her mother and decides they should both go check on her.

In Cora's room Regina and Zelena walk in.

" Is everything ok ? " Cora asks

" We might ask you the same thing" Regina says.

" Mum I dint mean to make you cry today." Zelena admits

" It's alright you deserved to know the truth." Cora says.

They then walk over to Cora and sit on either side of her .

" We forgive you mother. " Regina says.

They all look and smile at each other. All three have been to hell and back but they would work through this together.

/ This is not the last therapy session next chapter they will come up with a birth plan for Regina any guesses?

/ Still taking name suggestions for Regina's baby.


	18. Birth Plan

At 6 months pregnant Regina is feeling great. Besides the occasional baby using magic . She must have thought it was funny to turn Regina's food into sweets. Cora definitely did not find it humorous . Today Regina and Zelena are sitting done to explain to Roland about Robyn being his sister.

" Mommy your tummy is getting big," Roland says looking at Regina's growing bump.

"That's because your sister is growing. The more she grows the bigger my tummy gets." Regina explains

" When will my sister be here," Roland asks

" In 3 months she should be here."

" I'm excited I'm going to teach her how to play with toys and play on the jungle gym and slide." Roland says excitingly

Regina chuckles at the young boys enthusiasm.

" She'll be to little for that she wont be able to play games for a few months after she's born." Regina explains

" Awww" Roland says pouting disappointed that he cant play with his sister.

" You can still teach her things but In the meantime you can be mommy's special helper" Regina says

" Really!"

" Of course! mommy will need help with the new baby and who better than her big brother,"

" Ok but no diapers ," Roland says making Regina laugh.

Zelena then walks in the room with Robyn.

" What about diapers?" Zelena asks.

" I'm going to be mommy's special helper nut no diapers," Roland says to Zelena making her laugh.

" Best leave the dirty work to your mum" Zelena says.

" Roland Zelena and I wanted to talk to you about something," Regina says in a serious but caring tone. " Do you remember the talk we had about different kind of families and how no family is the same," Regina asks Roland.

" Yes"

" We'll I wanted to tell you that Robyn is your sister," Zelena says to Roland.

Roland has a confused look on his face " But I thought my sissy was in mommy's tummy ," Roland asks confused

" She is sweetie , but Robyn is also your sister," Regina explains

" You see Roland I was a very lonely person. I didn't have a lot of friends or family before I found your mum. I wanted someone to love me unconditionally and I the same. Your father helped me bring Robyn into the world. Because of him I have Robyn and Robyn has taught me how to love and how to be a better person. I will always be thankful to your father. For what he for me. " Zelena explains.

" So you see Roland you share the same daddy but not the same mommy but that doesn't make her any less your sister," Regina says

" Hooray ! I have another sister! Can I go play with her ? Roland asks.

" Of course I bet she would love that." Regina says . They than leave Roland and Robyn alone to play and they leave the room.

" We'll that was easier than I thought." Zelena said.

" He's a sweet boy" Regina comments.

" We'll now that that's over come we have much to discuss about the little munchkin" Zelena says with a smile.

" What about the baby? " Regina asks..

" I thought now that your 6 months along you me and mum and discsuss a birth plan." Zelena says.

Regina looks nervous she has never actually thought about the giving birth prospect of the pregnancy. It really scared her .

Downstairs Cora is waiting in the living room to discuss the birth.

" I thought the living room would be a more suitable and comfortable place for you to talk with us ." Cora says already sitting down

Regina and Zelena both sit down and they start to talk.

" So we lets discuss your options. Have you given it much thought Regina? Zelena asks

" No no I haven't " Regina says

Cora can see Regina starting to shut down. " Regina what is it?"

" I'm its nothing," Regina starts to tear up

" Sis you can tell us"

" I'm just scared this is my first baby I'm having. What if something goes wrong ? " Regina asks

" Nothing will go wrong I'll make sure of it" Zelena says trying to reassure her sister.

" And I will be there with you helping you through it every step of the way." Cora says going over to her daughter to hug her to reassure her everything is going to be ok.

Regina feels a bit better knowing she has her mother and sister there to help her through the birth.

" Regina we don't have to discuss a plan know if you don't want to." Zelena says

" No its better to be prepared,"

" So I could schedule a C-Section close to your due date. I don't recommend that for you though. " Zelena says

" Is that when they cut the woman's stomach open? Oh no Regina I hope your not considering that. " Cora says worried

" No I'm not mother,"

" I don't think Regina would need one . She doesn't have a high risk pregnancy . Actually she's had a very easy one," Zelena comments

" Is a that section or whatever it is you described dangerous? In the Enchanted Forest that was a death sentence.

" It's not in this world and it is only used in high risked pregnancies or if there were danger to the mother or child." Zelena explains

" I don't want drugs I want it completely natural. " Regina says

" Are you sure Regina? You could get an epidural at the hospital that would relieve most of the pain." Zelena mentions

" That would have came in handy in the Enchanted Forrest when I had you two ." Cora says looking at them both.

" Zelena I don't want Whale delivering my baby ." Regina says

" We'll isn't that why you hired me as your midwife?"

" Yes so what are my options exactly Zelena?" Regina asks.

" We'll we can go to the hospital to have the baby, You could have the baby at my office, or you could decide to have the baby at home." Zelena informs her

" I think I would like to have my baby at home." Regina states.

" Are you sure Regina ?" Cora asks

" I don't like hospitals and no offense Zelena but I don't want to give birth at you farm house." Regina says

" Zelena can you do a home birth? " Cora asks

" I could If that's what Regina wants. I would prefer if she had the baby at my office but it might actually be better for Regina to have the baby at home. The natural birth is better for the baby. It might benefit her actually being in her own home might be calming and relaxing for her. " Zelena says reassuring Cora.

" I'll support anything you want to do Regina." Cora says looking at her

" I want to plan for a home birth. Zelena if something were to go wrong you can get me to the hospital right? " Regina asks

" Of course your 10 minutes away from the hospital and I could always magic you there if need be. There might be a way to manage pain here at home. I could get you a birth pool," Zelena offers

Both Regina and Cora look at Zelena skeptical.

" Are you out of your mind Zelena." Cora says

" A Pool?" Regina says

" Its supposed to be the natural way of relieving the pain that comes with contractions. Listen why don't I get the pool and when the time comes if you want to use it great it's there if not no harm done." Zelena

"Then it's all settled then," Regina says

" I'll sign you and mum up for birth classes," Zelena says

" I'm not the one pregnant dear." Cora says

" Yes but you did say you would be here labor coach and the coach is there for the mum's to be." Zelena says

Later after finally planning the birth Regina decides to get some relaxation time outside. She sits at her patio while Roland and Robyn nap. Cora sees her daughter outside and decides to walk outside to talk to her.

" Hi how are you feeling after today. " Cora asks sitting across from her daughter.

" I'm feeling better now that that's taken care of . It actually helped ease my fear. but.."

" It's still there . That's to be expected when your having a baby especially your first." Cora says

" Were you scared mother?"

" I was terrified . With Zelena I knew I would have to give her up so I didn't get attached but the fear was still there . I worried about her and I worried about you . Even though I had Zelena in horrible conditions I think I was more scared when I had you," Cora says

" How so?"

" The pressure of being married to a prince. It was expected of me to provide him an heir. Then I found out I couldn't bear more children after you," Cora reveals

Regina looks at her mother stunned to hear this news. " I had no idea you couldn't have more children."

" Your father was happy to have just you. Me having an son didn't matter to him. I was scared but after i held you for the first time, I swear even without my heart I felt this overwhelmingly love for you. It will all be worth it darling once you hold your little girl in your arms" Cora says.

Regina smiles at the thought of holding her little girl for the first time .

" Me and Zelena talked to Roland today. We told him about Robyn and we decided to raise Robyn and the new baby as sisters." Regina reveals to Cora.

" I think you did the right thing for them both in the long run . I never told you this but i think your very brave to be raising this baby on your own. I really do admire you." Cora says

Those words meant the world to Regina. Years and years after wanting her mothers love and approval she finally earned it.

" Thank you mother. I don't think I ever said this to you, but I'm very grateful for you being there for me through this pregnancy and offering to help me raise the baby. You have come a long way mother. I'm happy you are in our lives.," Regina says

" There's nowhere I would rather be," Cora says with a smile.

After years of choosing power over love Cora finally had her family back. The were finally the family they were meant to be.


	19. Roland's Birthday

Its October and two things are about to happen Halloween and Roland's birthday. She wanted to make this birthday extra special for him since its the first birthday without his father. It's also his first Halloween with her . She's never been really a big fan of the holiday but she was willing to celebrate it if that is what he wanted.

As she is getting ready for work Roland is downstairs with Cora. Cora has finally learned how to cook she was very proud of herself. She wanted to spoil her grandson on his birthday . After all that was her job as his grandmother.

" Your mommy says you have a birthday soon. What would you like for your birthday?"

" I don't know grandma," Roland says shrugging his shoulders.

" Isn't there something special you want ? "Cora asks.

Roland is quiet eating his oatmeal. Cora can see the boy is unusually quiet could he be missing his dad?

Regina then walks down the stairs ready for work.

" Morning Mother good morning Roland are you ready for school?"

" Yes mommy ," Roland says

" Halloween is coming up did you want to dress in a costume? Regina asks him

" What's Halloween?" Roland asks

" Its when you dress in a costume and you go door to door and say trick or treat . The best part when you knock on there door they give you candy." Regina says

" But mommy you and grandma don't want me to eat sugar. You say its bad for you and unhealthy."

" We'll I think we can make a exception just this once. We will have to find you a costume." Regina says

" A costume ?" Roland asks looking confused.

" It's when you dress up as a character . You can go as your hero." Regina says.

" Hooray!" Roland says in excitement . Mommy are you going to dress in a costume?" Roland asks

" O Roland mommy cant fit in a costume." Regina says

" Please Mommy", Roland says giving those cute puppy eyes that Regina cant resist .

" Ok Roland I will try to find a costume." Regina says not sure if she could find one that will fit her growing belly.

" Grandma you can dress in a costume too!" Roland says happily

" O Roland no grandma dosent wear costumes." Cora says.

Just then Roland walks over to Cora and hugs her. " Please grandma I love you."

Cora's heart melts hearing Roland say that. He really knows how to make his grandma say yes.

Regina after having talked about Halloween gets a big kick from her little girl

" Mmmm easy little one " Regina says caressing her bump. Just then a bowl of candy poofs in front of her .

" Look mommy candy!" Roland says happily grabbing a piece of candy until Cora stops him.

" Lets have a piece after dinner ok Roland?" Cora asks him gently

" Ok Grandma"

" And you !" Cora says walking over to Regina and looks at her bump. " No candy for you it will make you hyper,' Cora says to Regina's bump

Apparently the baby didn't like the answer because not only did the baby kick Regina but she poofed two more bowls of candy.

" Apparently your granddaughter didn't agree with your statement." Regina says chuckling " Get your backpack Roland " Regina says putting an apple in Roland's lunch as they leave.

At City Hall Regina is finding it very hard to focus . Her baby girl is very active and its distracting her from the mountain of paperwork she has to do. Not to mention she has to plan Roland's party. The more she ignores it the harder the kicks become.

" Easy little one mommy has a lot of work to do today." Regina says putting a hand on her bump hoping it will calm her active daughter. Her efforts don't work as she gets hard kicks . " Sweetheart i love you very much but i need you to calm down" Regina says trying to reason with her baby. She finally takes it as a sign she should take a break. Regina walks over to sofa she has in her office . She puts both hands on her stomach moving them up and down."

" Mommy got the message little one. You sure know how to get my attention" Regina says to her bump. The baby starts kicking happily agreeing with her mommy. Regina feels tired. Being the mayor of the town wasn't easy add that to being 6 1/2 months pregnant it could be quite challenging. She decided to sit back on the couch . Her eyes became heavy and she fell asleep

Later around lunchtime Zelena stops by to bring Regina lunch. She walks into her office and is surprised to find Regina sleeping during the day.

" Regina ?" She moves her shoulder trying to wake her. " Regina? are you ok ?' Zelena asks.

Regina opens her eyes looking at Zelena. " What time is it?"

" Its one o clock . How long have you been sleeping for ?" Zelena asks

" 2 hours!?" Regina yells how could I have slept this long? " Regina says getting up from the sofa walking back to her desk.

" Because your pregnant. Maybe you should go home for the day if your tired," Zelena suggests

" I'm fine I just needed a break," Regina says

" Regina if you need a break fine , but at least do it in the comfort of your own home not on the sofa in your office." Zelena says looking at Regina seriously.

" Zelena"

" No now listen to me I'm not only your sister I'm your midwife and i say go home and get some rest. You need it and the baby needs it." Zelena orders

" Ok fine you win." Goes and grabs her laptop and paperwork making Zelena's eyes roll. " What's in the bag? " Regina asks.

" I brought you lunch but we can eat it at home. Come I'll drive you home." Zelena says

" Zelena I'm pregnant not helpless,: Regina points out

" But that's just it you're pregnant you shouldn't be driving this late in your pregnancy." Zelena says in a concerning tone

Regina just rolls her eyes at her sister, but agrees to go home and take it easy for the day. Though she is a tad bit concerned about her sisters driving skills.

Back at the mansion Cora is in the living room with Robyn. She had already mastered crawling and she suspects her granddaughter will start walking soon. Robyn greatly resembles Zelena greatly. She has the same red hair, though you cant see it much on Robyn yet but you can tell her hair will be red. She also seems to have inherited Zelena's personality. The only thing was her eyes they must have come from her Robin. Cora is currently in the living room seeing if she could get the 9 month old to walk. Sure it's rather early but the baby had shown signs of starting to walk .

" Come here sweetheart " Cora says gently

Robyn looks at Cora smiling through her binky and crawls in the opposite direction.

" Oh no you don't. " Cora says as she goes after the toddler. " Grandma's got you !" Cora says picking up the baby who has a mad look on her face thinking she won the game . The frown turns into a smile when she sees Zelena walking through the door causing her to squeal happily.

" My goodness who is making all that noise? IOs that my green bean? " Zelena says walking toward Robyn making her squeal. She takes Robyn from Cora holding her. " Are you having fun with Grandma? Zelena asks.

" Zelena i think that child is going to walk soon," Cora points out.

" Really ? Now green bean if your going to walk save it for when mummy get's home so I don't miss it." Zelena says smiling at Robyn. To which Robyn replies by cuddling in Zelena's arms

Cora looks surprised to see Regina home so early .

" I thought you were at work dear" Cora says to Regina.

" I was but I decided to come home early, " Regina tell her mother a half truth.

" More like you fell asleep at work," Zelena reveals to Cora.

Cora looks at Regina worried she might be doing to much work.

" Mother I.." Regina manages to get out before she is interrupted by Cora.

" Save it upstairs your going to rest. Don't let me catch you on that talking device either," Cora says in a serious but worried tone.

Regina turns around and heads upstairs.

" Haha Sis your grounded" Zelena laughs until Cora gives her a look that says don't even or your next. " Right we'll mummy has to get bvack to work. Be good Robyn have fun with grandma," Zelena says handing Robyn to Cora.

Robyn cries when Zelena leaves . Cora holds the girl trying to soothe her.

Upstairs Regina is trying to sneakily get work done. She understands she's pregnant but she is also the mayor . She starts typing on her laptop. Her baby starts kicking in protest.

" Regina!" Cora yells as she walks in to Regina's room angry at the fact she is still working when Zelena told her to rest . " I thought i said no working Zelena said to rest today."

" Mother i have a lot to do. I have budget reports and i have to plan Roland's party."

" The reports can wait and as far as Roland's party goes why not just have a costume party to keep with the Halloween holiday." Cora suggests"

" Actually that's not a bad idea." Regina says. " But mother I need to work." Regina says

" At least take a nap Regina . Please for the baby." Cora asks

" Alright mother for the baby." Cora leaves the room and Regina puts her laptop on her side table. She then turns on her side and and lays down. She puts her hand on her stomach caressing her bump getting a kick from her baby. " I know little one your grandma is right.

Its October 27 Roland's birthday. It also happens to fall on the day Storybrooke is having there Halloween celebrations. Regina wanted to make this special for him. She walks into Roland's room and sits on his bed gently nudging his shoulder.

" Good morning Roland Happy Birthday." Regina says planting a kiss on his cheek.

" It's my birthday ! yaaaay!" Roland yells

" Let's go downstairs and see if there is any suprises for you." Regina says. Before she can even finish Roland Runs to the kitchen to see a table full of presents.

" Are these all for me? . " Roland asks.

" Happy Birthday !" Cora and Zelena cheer

Roland smiles big as he opens presents. He looks at the one with two wheels.

" What's this? Roland asks .

" This is a bike. You sit on it pushing the pedals to ride it around," Zelena explains

" Cool can I ride it now? " Roland asks

" Only outside and with your helmet on. Zelena can teach you how to ride a bike at the park later ." Regina says

Regina gives her presents . Roland smiles getting a huge Lion King play set and a Kion costume.

" Thank you mommy"

" That's not all i thought a explorer like yourself needed some outdoor play so.." Regina says gesturing outside to where Roland's eyes grow wide when he sees the giant playground set.

Roland prepares to run right over to his new present. When Regina stops him. " hold on Roland you didn't open Grandmas gift" Regina points out.

" Actually my gift isn't quite here its at the stables" Cora says

" Mother you didn't"

" Your horse we'll pony is waiting for you at the stables" Cora says

" You got me a pony!" Roland says excitingly

" What do you say to Grandma and Aunt Zelena" Regina says

" Thank you grandma thank you Aunt Zelena . Mommy can i go play now ? " Roland asks

Before Regina can answer Roland runs outside to play on his jungle gym. Regina cant help but laugh and smile at the young boy.

" Looks like so far his birthday is a success, " Zelena comments

" Mother I cant believe you got him a horse," Regina says.

" Why not you had one at his age. Besides it's my job to spoil my grandson." Cora says

Hearing Cora say grandson meant everything. It didn't matter Roland wasn't related by blood he was a Mills through and through.

Later in the day after taking Roland for ice cream he and Regina enjoy some quiet time in the park. They walk hand and hand.

" Are you having a good birthday Roland? " Regina asks

" Yes but...I miss papa" Roland admits.

Regina cant help but feel tears in her eyes. She missed Robin as well and it was getting harder now that the baby was due in less than 3 months.

" I know i miss him too but I think I have something that might help ." Regina says she then gestures toward the trees where the Merry Men are standing waving at Roland .

" Little John! Friar Tuck!" Roland says running toward them giving them a hug ." I thought you were in the Enchanted Forest "

" We couldn't miss your birthday. Happy Birthday little guy " Little John says messing with his hair."

" Little John can you come to my party tonight? " Roland asks " It's a costume party you can wear a costume"

" O i don't know little guy I'm not one for costumes or parties" Little John admits

" It would mean the world to him if you could go " Regina says

Little John cant resist he cant say no to Robin's boy and agrees to go.

Later at the mansion Roland walks into Regina's room. He walks in carrying his toy bow and arrow set. He insisted and Regina couldn't say no . He truly was his father's son. He walks in wearing his old clothes from the Enchanted Forrest.

" Mommy" Roland says as he walks in

" Roland why aren't you wearing your costume?

" Mommy is it ok I not wear Kion. You said i can dress as my hero and i want to dress as my papa" Roland says

Regina's heart soars hearing Roland say that.

" Of course you can Roland. Your father would be so proud of you Roland." Regina says

" Since papa isn't here i can protect you mommy and Robyn and my sister that's in your tummy," Roland says hugging Regina.

Regina cant help but start to cry but doesn't let Roland see.

" You are the sweetest boy do you know that?" Regina asks.

That night Roland and Regina go trick or treating. This has easily turned into Roland's favorite holiday. He loves getting candy. Roland and Regina walk toward Granny's.

" Mommy what's your costume? " Roland asks

" I'm a queen, " Regina says. Since they come from the Enchanted Forrest they don't really celebrate the holiday like people do in this realm . In there realm they would have a masquerade ball. So most of the residents wore there costumes from there realm.

" Are you the queen of Storybrooke?" Roland asks making Regina chuckle

" No I'm the mayor." Regina explains

" Sounds like a queen ," Roland comments

They walk into Granny's to a whole restaurant full of guests. What Roland know is that they were there for him.

" SUPRISE!" Everyone in Granny's yells. Roland is kind of scared and hides behind Regina.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROLAND!" Roland then come out from behind from Regina realizing they are all here to celebrate his birthday.

" Everyone is here for you Roland " Regina says.

" Wow thank you everybody " Roland says as he walks in toward the party

Everyone takes time to chat with Roland. Snow then walks over to Regina.

" Regina your absolutely glowing and your tummy you look beautiful Regina," Snow comments

" Thank you Snow . We're getting close " Regina says putting a hand on her bump.

" When are you due?" Snow asks

" In January" Regina says looking down " Its getting harder now that I'm so close. Roland he missed his father so much he wanted to dress like him today. This baby will never know her father," Regina says

" Yes she will through you. You have so much history with Robin . You'll be able to tell her who he was and what a hero he was. " Snow says placing a hand on Regina's bump.

Snow walks away when Neal cries . Little John walks over to Regina handing her a tissue.

" Thank you" she says accepting the tissue.

" You have grown since the last time we saw each other. When does the little make its appearance? " He asks

" January. I wanted to thank you for coming today . It meant a lot to Roland. I wish you all would consider staying in Storybrooke.

" No thank you your majesty. But thanks to you giving us those magic beans we can visit.

" There is always a place for the Merry Men in Storybrooke."

" As is Sherwood Forest for you and Robin's children" Little John says.

Regina looks at her son enjoying his party. It meant the world to her to see him so happy. Zelena then gestures for Regina to come over by the cake.

" Sis come on were doing the cake" Zelena says

" Yeah come on Mommy!"" Roland says

" Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday dear Roland Happy Birthday to you" Everyone in Granny's sings.

Snow then takes a picture of Regina , Zelena , Cora, Robyn and Roland around the cake. All smiles especially Roland who gives a big toothy cake grin.

/ Next chapter Regina and Cora attend Birth classes what kind of trouble can they get into?


	20. Birth Class

Regina has now hit the 7 month mark and in her third trimester . She is finding it increasingly more difficult to get around. Since she is so close to her due date Zelena suggested it would be a good time to start going to childbirth classes. Cora of course took her job as labor coach seriously. Cora goes through the list of things that Zelena says they will need.

" Why does she have a pillow on the list ," Cora asks

" I don't know mother maybe she wants me to be comfortable or do you just want me to lay on the cold hard floor." Regina spats.

Oh yeah and Regina started getting mood swings.

" So who is watching Roland while we go to class?"

" Snow will be watching him mother " Regina tells her

" You really trust Roland with Snow . The reason I was sent to the Underworld . Regina your not thinking clearly," Cora tells Regina.

" Mother I know how you feel about Snow but I had no other options everyone else was busy. I would have asked Henry , but he hasn't spoken to me since he moved in with Emma and Hook.

" That isn't right how can they keep him from you?" Cora wonders asking Regina.

" He is almost 17 mother I cant force him." Regina says

" The hell you cant your his mother"

Regina looks at her mother shocked. She knew her mother must have been mad if she was cursing. Roland then comes walking in Regina's room

" Mommy why cant I go with you . I will be a good boy I promise." Roland says hoping she will allow him to go.

" You are already a good boy Roland, but mommy has a lot to learn about what to do to bring the baby in the world. It's a lot of hard work . I promise we will do something fun tomorrow.

" Ok mommy" Roland says still looking sad

" Oooo Roland it's ok come here." Regina says

" Why does grandma get to go." Roland asks

" Grandma is going because she is going to help mommy bring your sister into the world."

" I'll take care of her Roland . How about tomorrow we go visit your horse hmm? " Cora asks Roland

" Ok grandma" Roland says

At Snow's new house Roland sits on the couch kicking his legs back and forth with his hands together. Snow can tell her misses his mommy and she and David try to make it fun for him

" Roland your mommy brought you toys to play with" Snow says

Roland stays quiet

" Are you excited about your new sister coming? " Snow asks

" Yes she's in my mommy's tummy." Roland says

" She will be here before you know it." Snow says

" You'll get to be the man of the house and help your mom" David says

" I protect mommy and sissy." Roland says proudly.

" Say little man how about you show me how to use that bow and arrow i heard your pretty good." David asks which Roland happily shows him.

At Zelena's farm house Zelena is hosting the Lamaze class with Ella. Phillip and Aurora are already there when Cora and Regina walk in.

" Alright everyone thank you for coming I'm going to let my lovely assistant Ella run the meeting. If there are any problems come and get me." Zelena says as she walks into the other room

" Ok mommy's get on the floor and partners you sit behind." Ella instructs

Cora helps Regina lay on the floor where the blanket is . Cora puts a pillow in front of her and has Regina lay back against her and the pillow. Just then Rumple walks in with Belle.

" We'll if it isn't the Mills family mind if we sit down." Rumple asks

The baby can sense the dark one is near and put a magic shield around Regina. Regina then moves her hands up and down her bump

" It's ok mommy is here"

" It's ok grandma wont' let the mean imp hurt mommy." Cora says to Regina's bump trying to reason with Regina's unborn child. In that moment the shield is down.

" Careful dearie all magic comes with a price" Rumple says.

" Rumple let them be you need to pay attention" Belle says

" Ok we are going to practice some breathing exercises . I want mommy's to breathe in than out" Ella instructs

Everyone in the class practices this for a good 5 minutes . Next Ella gets the birth balls out for everyone to practice on.

Cora gets on one and helps Regina through her breathing exercises while Regina sits on another.

" So tell me how is her majesty doing has the baby used magic," Rumple says knowing the baby has but just wants to irritate Cora.

" Don't' worry dear just focus" Cora instructs Regina

" It's so nice to see your mother stepping in now that the father wont be in the picture," Rumple says. Belle gently slaps him

However Cora wastes no time she gets up and grabs a pair of scissors and uses them to pop the ball that Rumple is sitting on causing him to fall over . Belle and Regina both hit him with a pillow. Ella sees the fight going on and runs to get Zelena.

" What is going on in here? " Zelena asks

" The Dark one thought it would be real funny to bring up Robin Hood." Cora says

" I'm sorry we will leave ." Belle says

" Next time control your husband." Cora spats.

" I would control yourself dearie we wouldn't want any trouble now would we . " Rumple says

Regina becomes concerned putting her hands on her bump. Trying to soothe the baby who is now actively kicking.

" Belle your welcome to come back but without Rumple" Zelena says

Sensing her mommy is stressed the baby magics Regina home and in bed .

" You couldn't have had better timing little one ." Regina says massaging her bump.

After fighting out Regina was magiced at home Zelena is at home with her. She had just put Robyn to bed when the door rang. David walks in carrying Roland.

" He fell asleep." David says carrying Roland is

" Put him in his room it's the first on the left." Zelena says . David then takes Roland upstairs . Snow walks in to talk to Zelena.

" So how did it go?" Snow asks.

" We'll mum and Rumple got kicked out we'll Rumple anyway he crossed a line" Zelena explains to Snow.

" Sounds the dark one. " Snow says understanding how Rumple can be . She follows Zelena into the kitchen. " Zelena i wanted you to know if there is anything you Regina or your family needs all you have to do is ask. " Snow tells her.

" Honestly i don't trust your family Snow. Your mother is the reason my mum had to give me away," Zelena says to Snow

" I cant apologize enough for what my mother did . I truly am sorry . I am not my mother. I like to think me and Regina have become friends. We've forgiven her and we forgive you. " Snow says to Regina.

Zelena looks at Snow surprised they have forgiven her.

" We see the way you have helped Regina and have been there for her during this difficult time. I want to be there for her as well" Snow tells Zelena.

Zelena looks at Snow unsure if she can trust her. " You want me to trust you prove it show us we can trust you" Zelena says.

At Gold's pawn shop Belle and Gold are there. Belle is furious

" Why i don't understand why you had to pesture Cora like that." Belle asks

" I," Rumple says before Belle cuts him off.

" No you listen thanks to you we got kicked out of birthing classes. You better control your temper and side remarks. Until then your sleeping in the backroom." Belle says furious at Gold . She walks away from Rumple to cool down.

Rumple decides to clean up around the shop when Cora poofs in.

" Trouble in paradise? " Cora asks

" What are you doing here ?" Rumple asks

" I came here to give you a warning stay away from my family." Cora says

" And I thought her majesty has changed. Old habits die hard I'm afraid."

" I may have changed but i will protect my daughter and grandchild if i need to" Cora says to Rumple

" My your daughter is grown. i sense her time will come soon a shame it will be her last time." Rumple says

Cora's eyes say it all. She is furious with Rumple

" Are you threatening my daughter?" Cora asks

" Only stating the facts . See your daughter and the thief had a very powerful love. That love was able to break the curse that her majesty left on herself to leave her barren resulting in your unborn grandchild. Her majesty and her thief could have had as many children as they wanted . Being soul mates and true love, but the spell still stands if she wanted a child with a new suitor. To bad her thief is gone." Rumple says

Cora wastes no time and uses her magic to choke hold Rumple. " Now here this you twisted little imp if you ever threaten anyone in my family again i won't hesitate ." Cora says letting go of Rumple. " You say you want a second chance at being a father . You have a funny way of showing it. Wouldn't be a shame if you failed this child like you did your first son" Cora says

" Don't bring up my son" Rumple says

" So we have an understanding you stay away from my family" Cora says

" And you stay away from mine " Rumple says looking at Cora. as she magic's herself away. He remembers all those years ago when he fell in love with Cora. They had an understanding ... for now.

/ Let me explain. The potion still is there. Regina and Robin are able to have children because they were each others true love and soul mates .

/ Next chapter Regina has a small complication


	21. Labor of Love

Its now late November Regina's due date was January 18. She had 7 weeks until her due date. Regina had a lot to plan she had to start the nursery . She decided the baby would at first stay in her room then she would have the baby sleep in the nursery. She decided the room closest to hers would be perfect so should could get up quick during the night when the baby cries. There was so much she needed for her baby thank goodness her shower was next week. Zelena had already sent out the invites. Cora insisted on planning the shower with Regina.

Regina had been working long hours. She wish she didn't have to but it was part of her job. Plus if she wanted to take a long maternity leave she needed to work all the hours she could now.

Regina was putting her makeup on by her vanity . She starts to get up when she feels dizzy. She sits back down until the dizziness passes. She carefully gets back up and walks downstairs. to the kitchen where Cora is with Robyn.

" Zelena had to leave early so she took Roland to school." Cora says giving Robyn her breakfast.

" I have a busy day today I wont be home until late. " Regina says

" Regina I wish you would just stay home and take it easy . In your condition you should be putting your child first and rest." Cora says worried about Regina and her grandchild.

" I am putting my child first. The more i work now the more I can have with the baby after she is born." Regina says to her mother grabbing her purse than heading out the door.

Cora tried protesting but her daughter was stubborn and wouldn't listen.

At City hall Regina is doing paper work . She has a lot of meetings today , but cant shake the dizziness she feels. She gets up to get water and the dizziness is starting to consume her. She takes another step but the dizziness takes over and she passes out. The baby then kicks and moves around fast.

It takes Regina a minute or two but she's able to sit up. She then gets a pain in her stomach that causes her to yell out.

" Mmmm hold on baby mommy's going to call your Aunt Zelena." Regina grabs her phone but becomes dizzy again and passes out for a second time. The baby tried to use magic to heal her

Snow and David walk into City Hall.

" Remind me again why we are having the same meeting with Regina" David asks.

" I had to talk to her about adding more school programs and you had to come here anyway so it made sense" Snow says

They walk into Regina's office and see her on the ground.

" Regina! " Snow yells . She runs over to her and puts her head on her chest listening for a heart beat . She then puts her head on her bump to listen for the baby.

" What's wrong? " David asks

" I don't know we need to get her to Zelena's " Snow said her voice full of concern.

David carries Regina outside

" I'll take sit in the back with her " Snow says. She and David help her lay in the back. David then gets in thre drivers seat.

Regina starts to wake up in the back seat.

" Snow?"

" Regina you passed out were taking you to Zelena's " . Regina starts to pass out again. Just than the baby uses magic to poof Regina and Snow to Zelena's

" Snow? Regina?" David yells. " He then drives to get Cora.

At Zelena's office Snow picks up Regina and Carries her inside.

" Zelena! " Snow yells. Ella is there and responds first.

" Get her inside " Ella says.

Zelena walks in and sees a passed out Regina.

" O no no no no Regina ! Snow what happened?" Zelena says as they bring Regina in a room.

" I don't know me and David went to her office for a meeting and we found her on the floor. I think the baby used magic to bring us here " Snow explains.

" How long has she been out for? " Zelena asks

" I don't know how long before we got there but she did wake up when me and David were putting her in the car. I'd say just a few minutes.. David is on his way to your house to get Cora.

" Regina can you hear me ?" Zelena says gently patting her face " Regina!"

At the mansion Cora is playing with Robyn inside. David pulls up to the house and runs to the door ringing the bell and knocking on the door

" Cora!" David yells banging on the door.

Cora walks to the door and answers it.

" David what on earth ?" Cora asks

" No time to explain you need to go to Zelena's . It's Regina she needs you." David says

Without hesitation Cora uses magic to poof Zelena's office. Cora looks and sees Snow.

" Where's Regina?" Cora asks

" Zelena took her back in one of the rooms." Snow tells Cora

Cora runs upstairs . She finds the room where Regina is in and runs in .

" What's going ?" Cora asks

" Snow found her passed out in her office . She just started waking up." Zelena says

" M Mother? " Regina says

" I'm right here Regina." Cora says taking one of Regina's hands not letting go.

" Regina what happened ?" Zelena asks

" I .. I was working at my desk . I felt thirsty and went to get water . It just became very dizzy and i fainted. I tried to call you but i got some pain and i must have fainted again." Regina explains

" Where was the pain Regina?" Zelena asks

" It was.." Regina suddenly gets a pain that causes her to yell out"

Zelena feels around Regina's bump and uses a stethoscope to listen to her bump.

" Regina how long ago did you have the last pain." Zelena asks

" I don't know it's been awhile maybe an hour. Why what's wrong with my baby? Regina asks starting to panic

" Nothing is wrong with your baby dear. Zelena is just doing her job ." Cora says trying to comfort her daughter.

" I cant lose my baby!" Regina says starting to cry.

" Listen to me Regina nothing is going to happen to your baby . Your in excellent care. Your daughter needs you to stay calm" Cora says wiping the tears form Regina.

Zelena finishes checking Regina.

" Your not dilated so it's not labor . I think you were just having Braxton hicks contractions. It's perfectly normal now that your so close. " Zelena explains.

" Why did I pass out?"

" Your blood pressure was a little high but nothing alarming. I think it was just stress. I want you to take your maternity leave immediately no more working until after the baby is born." Zelena orders

" You see no more working " Cora says

" I also want you to have a few days bed rest. Your spending the night here . I don't want to move you tonight. " Zelena says.

" Who will run the city while I'm on leave? " Regina asks

" I will Snow says walking in . I don't mean to intrude but I'll do it . Jasmine has been my teacher's assistant and she can take over while i take care of the city." Snow offers.

" Thank you Snow for everything" Regina says

" I'll leave you all alone." Snow says

" Snow could you pick up Roland from school?" Regina asks

" Of course he can spend the night with us " Snow offers

" Thank you"

Snow leaves to get Roland when Zelena walks out to Snow "

" Snow thank you for getting her here . You really saved the day." Zelena says

" Of course you would have done the same. We'll take care of Robyn tonight too." Snow offers.

" I trust you " Zelena says with a smile

In the room Cora is sitting next to Regina holding her hand.

" You gave us quite the scare" Cora says to Regina moving hair out of her face.

" You were right I should have stopped working weeks ago. " Regina says feeling guilty

" Let's not worry about that now. Right now your job is to rest to save your strength for when this little one makes her appearance" Cora says

Regina gets a swift kick causing her to moan.

" Regina are you ok? Do you need me to get Zelena? Cora asks

" Mother do you have any idea how much you excite the baby?" Regina says to Cora

" I excite the baby? " Cora asks curiously

Regina puts Cora's hand on her bump where the baby is kicking.

" Every time your near me the baby always kicks" Regina says to Cora.

" That's cause she knows her grandma is going to spoil her ." Cora chuckles

" Mother I wanted to thank you for everything you have done . I wouldn't have made it through this far without you. " Regina tells Cora smiling.

" There's no place I would rather be." Cora says with a smile.

Zelena then walks in with the ultrasound machine.

" How are you feeling" Zelena asks

" I'm feeling better much better" Regina says

" I still want you to stay here at least for tonight ." Zelena says.

" I'll stay here with you tonight." Cora says

" Mother you don't have to " Regina says to her

" Nonsense I'm staying here now no arguments." Cora says

" I can go check on the kids and update Snow and David." Zelena tells them both. " In the mean time i thought it would be a good time to see the little munchkin." Zelena says

Regina lifts up her shirt. Zelena then squirts the gel on her stomach moving the wand around. They can then hear the baby's heartbeat . It makes Regina cry tears of joy knowing her baby is ok.

" If you look closely you can see the munchkin sucking her thumb. I can tell she's a sassy one already." Zelena says continuing with the ultrasound.'

While Regina is sleeping Cora steps outside her room. Even though Zelena reassured them everything was alright Cora couldn't help but worry about her daughter. Cora starts to cry thinking about what could have happened to both her daughter and granddaughter. Zelena walks to her mother putting her hand on her shoulder.

" She's ok mum" Zelena says trying to reassure her mother.

" I just cant help but think this could have been a lot worse. She's been through so much. She just lost Robin it would kill her to lose her child" Cora says wiping the tears from her face.

Zelena then brings her mother into a hug. This was a new thing seeing her mother show so much emotion. It was a big deal for her mother to open up like this.

" I'll sleep downstairs tonight. If anything changes come and get me. Try and get some sleep mum." Zelena says walking down stairs.

In the room Regina is sleeping. Cora walks in and stares at her daughter. She then walks toward Regina's bump where the baby is kicking placing her hand there.

" Your awake." Cora says in a soft voice so she doesn't wake Regina. " Don't ever scare me like that again little lady. You mean so much to us. Your mommy loves you so much. I think she's wrong you are the one who has gotten her through all of this. You saved her. You mean a great deal to me too. Your my second chance I think your everyone's second chance at new beginning. I love you " Cora says to her unborn grandchild. She kisses Regina's bump and massages the spot where the baby was kicking .

Cora then walks over to the chair and sits watching Regina sleep and after awhile fell asleep herself.

/ Sorry if I scared you guys with this chapter. Next chapter is the Baby shower. The baby will be born in the next couple chapters and I'm still deciding on a name. Right now the top contenders are Corina, Hope and Braylee ( Braylee means hope). I'm still taking suggestions:)


	22. Baby Shower

After the whole scare Regina is finally going home. She was only supposed to stay overnight , but Cora insisted she stay a few extra days just to be sure. She never left Regina's side. Even now she sat in the back seat with her while Zelena drives them home.

" Zelena slow down watch those bumps in the road" Cora says

" You worry about the bump in the back seat I'll worry about any bumps in the road" Zelena says to Cora

" I wish you too would stop fussing over me . I'm fine we are both fine." Regina insists

Zelena stops in front of Granny's and parks.

" Zelena what the hell are you doing?" Regina asks

" Just stopping i need a coffee. Why did you want anything? Zelena asks.

" I want to go home!" Regina says anxious to go home and see Roland.

" I'll just be a minute . Mum do you want anything?" Zelena asks

Cora glares at Zelena hoping she'll hurry up.

Inside Granny's Zelena walks in toward the counter. Granny walks over to Regina.

" Is everything all set at the house?" Zelena asks

" Everyone is there. Tell Regina I'm sorry I cant come but someone has to run this place." Granny says.

" I'll just take a coffee to go"

Granny gets Zelena's coffee and hands her a wrapped present for Regina.

At the mansion Zelena pulls the car up and Roland runs outside overjoyed to see his mommy. As Regina gets out of the car Roland runs to her.

" Mommy! " Roland says running to Regina hugging her " I missed you mommy"

" I missed you to Roland . Were you a good boy for Snow and David? " Regina asks

" Yes I'm always good. Are you feeling better now mommy?" Roland asks.

" I'm much better" Regina says with a smile.

" Is sissy still in your tummy?" Roland asks

Regina laughs at the boys question. " Yes she's still here". Regina says putting a hand on her bump.

" Lets go play mommy!" Roland says with a smile

" Mommy and the baby need to rest Roland " Cora says.

" I'll sit in the living room and then we can play Roland." Regina says to the boy. Roland then takes Regina's hand and they walk inside. Regina opens the door and is shocked to see many of Storybrooke's residents in her home.

" SUPRISE!" everyone yells as Regina walks in.

Roland laughs " Surprise mommy"

" What is all of this?" Regina asks

" It's a baby shower. It was your mother's idea to have it earlier she planned this." Snow says.

" Mother you did all of this? Regina asks

" We'll i had help from your sister and Snow." Cora admits

" Thank you" Regina says hugging her mother .

" Enjoy dear" Cora says with a smile.

Regina walks in to her party and is pleasantly surprised to see Henry.

" Hi mom" Henry says walking to his mom.

" Henry your actually here." Regina says to Henry. She is happy to see her son but he has distanced himself from her for quite awhile.

" I'm sorry i didn't come sooner. It's just I don't know i was dealing with some stuff and I didn't want to bother you with them. " Henry says as they walk into her home office for some privacy. They both sit on the couch so they are comfortable while they talk.

" Henry I'm your mother any problem you have is not an inconvinenance." Regina says reassuring Henry.

" Me and Violet broke up." Henry says with his head down.

" Oh Henry I'm so sorry." Regina puts her arm around Henry.

" I tried to change for her and the person that her father wanted me to be for her . She said she thought we were hanging out.' Henry says tearfully.

Regina then pulls him in for a hug.

" You don't have to change for anyone Henry. If someone cant see the wonderful young man you are than it's there loss. There not good enough for you.' Regina says hoping to comfort her son

" So how's my little sister?" Henry asks

" She gave us a scare but she's good. Dancing and kicking around as usual." Regina says laughing

Henry put his hand on her bump to feel his sister

" Mom it feels like an alien moving in there." Henry says. He then pulls out a bag he hidden. " I have something for her .: Henry says handing Regina the bag

Regina takes the bag and opens it to find a book that says Once Upon A Time .

" Its a book I wrote the stories of you and Robin in there so you can tell my sister the story of how you guys met." Henry says

Regina is so touched by the sweet gift Henry gave her. Her daughter would definitely know who her father was and there powerful love they shared.

" Thank you Henry I love it" Regina says hugging her son.

After receiving the sweet gift from Henry . Regina walks into her living room to open the rest of her presents. Roland gives her his present first.

" Here mommy i colored a picture for you" Roland says handing Regina the picture. " Its m me, you sissy, Robyn, grandma and auntie"

" This is beautiful Roland we will have to hang this and put it in the baby's room.

Robyn gets fussy and whines wanting to open a present.

" Robyn come here you can help me open," Regina says taking Robyn and placing her next to her.

Roland hands her the gifts and she gets many nice things from everyone. Emma gave her a little red leather jacket.

" I take it this from you Emma." Regina says looking at Emma.

" Come on i had to get her a little red jacket . That's going to be one sassy baby." Emma says.

Zelena hands her the present from Granny

" Granny said she was sorry she couldn't make it but wanted me to give you this." Zelena says handing her the present. Regina opens it and it is a hand sewn blanket similar to the one Emma had. It even has a spot to put her name on. Once she decides on one.

" Oh my goodness that looks like Emma's blanket as a baby." Snow comments

" It's beautiful " Regina says

Roland hands her a gift from Snow. She opens it up and its a ton of beautiful clothes . She also finds a boppy pillow in the bag.

" Snow these outfits are beautiful." Regina says looking at all the clothes Snow gave her.

" Trust me that boppy pillow will be your best friend." Snow comments.

Regina continues opening her gifts . Belle gave her a stack of books. Ella gave her shoes and more outfits. She then opens Zelena's gifts. She got a baby carrier and many elegant outfits, She also received a breast pump and a mamaroo

" This will truly be your best friend. The mamaroo is supposed to be soothing for the baby. I thought the breast pump will come in handy when you go back to work." Zelena says

" Thank you Zelena." Regina says getting up to hug her sister.

" Now that your up you can open my gift " Cora comments " Now close your eyes:

Regina closes her eyes and Zelena and Cora help guide her upstairs. the rest of the guests follow curious as to what Cora gave Regina. They walk to the room that Regina had planned to be the baby's room.

" Ok Regina open your eyes" Cora says as she opens the door.

Regina opens her eyes to find the nursery finished. The walls were a light pink. The crib was white with gray and pink colors for the bedding. The side of the crib also had pink lace draped around. There was a gray rocking chair with light pink pillows . There was a changing table and closet full of clothes. On the shelves there was pictures of the family. There also was beautiful diamond chandelier hanging down. Regina looks around at the beautiful nursery. This room was truly fit for a princess.

" Do you like the room Regina?" Cora asks

" Like it? I love it its beautiful thank you mother." Regina says hugging her mother.

" There is a matching bassinet in your room for when the baby is born." Cora comments

" Mother you really didn't have to do all of this" Regina says

" Nonsense nothing is to much for my grandchildren." Cora says smiling at Regina. " As soon as you pick the right shade of green Robyn's room can be done. " Cora says looking at Zelena.

Everyone goes downstairs for cake except for Regina. Regina takes a moment and looks around her baby's room . She and her baby have been spoiled by her friends and family. She sits down in her new rocking chair with her hands on her bump. she couldn't help but think there was one person missing one person that deserves to be here celebrating the coming arrival of her child... Robin


	23. The Name Game

Regina has exactly one month until her due date. Everything seems to be coming together for the baby. The only thing that Regina neglected to do was probably the most important ... a name. Her baby girl needed a name. Regina is in her home office looking up baby names. Zelena is in the living room sitting writing down a few names . Cora is in the kitchen writing down a few names she likes. Regina insisted Cora and Zelena help pick out the name. Since they would be helping her raise the baby it seemed like the right thing to her that they got a say in the name. Although the final descion was Regina's.

All three women meet in the dining room to discuss what names they came up with. Regina's rule was they each came up with 5 names.

" Who wants to go first? " Regina asks

" I'll go " Zelena says holding up her list . " Elphaba" Zelena says

Both Cora and Regina look at each other

" That's what you came up with you spent 2 hours coming up with a name and that's what you come up with." Regina says

" You can call her Ellie for short" Zelena points out. " What about Emilie?

" It sounds to much like Emma" Cora says

" Faith?" Zelena says

" I like it but it doesn't seem to fit" Regina says

" Elena? "

" Zelena it seems like your mostly after the name Ellie" Regina points out

" We'll its a good name" Zelena says. " Rebecca or Becca" Zelena says.

" I think my favorite out of what you picked was Ellie" Regina says making Zelena smile.

" Alright mum what did you come up with?" Zelena asks.

" Victoria" Cora says looking at her list.

" I don't like that one mother"

" What's wrong with it' Cora asks

" The kids will end up calling her Vicky" Regina points out.

" Elizabeth. I like it sounds very classy" Cora says

" O sure little Lizzie . Frizzy Lizzie" Zelena says.

Cora glares at Zelena. " Sarah it means princess. I thought it was lovely since your name means Queen" Cora says

" I like it but I'm not sure" Regina says unsure about the name

" Anastasia" Cora says

" Where did you come up with that one?" Regina asks

" She was a friend in Wonderland ." Cora says

Regina can see that that name means a lot to her mother so she writes it on the list.

" I couldn't come up with a fifth name" Cora admits

" Ok I'll go what about Grace" Regina asks

" Isn't that the mad hatter's daughters name?' Cora asks

" Collette? " Regina says

" No!" Zelena and Zelena say in union.

" Braylee?" Regina says

" That sounds pretty" Zelena comments

" Hope? Regina says

They both shake there head in union.

" Sofia?" Regina says

" I love it sounds like a name fit for a princess" Cora says

" I don't the kids will call her soapie. Plus the name looks like Sofa" Zelena comments.

After debating the possible name choices the ones Regina likes are Ellie, Anastasia, Sarah, Braylee and Hope. She wanted to pick out the perfect name for her baby girl one that was sweet but also meaningful. This was going to be harder than she thought.


	24. The Christmas Visitor

It's the Christmas season. It's Regina's favorite holiday. She always goes over the top and this year was extra special. This was the first Christmas with the whole family together. It was Roland's first Christmas with her and she wanted to make it extra special. Regina loved putting up the tree and setting up decorations, but with her 8 month old belly in the way it was impossible. Plus Cora wouldn't let her lift a finger she had help though. Henry decided to help with Christmas . He was even going to spend Christmas Eve with them.

Regina waddles into the kitchen. She walks in smelling a heavenly aroma . She is surprised to find Cora with an apron on taking Christmas cookies out of the oven.

" Mother what are you doing? Regina asks

" I'm baking cookies why is that so hard to believe." Cora asks

" Cause your usually brewing up potions mum," Zelena says walking in with Robyn.

" For that comment you don't get a cookie. But this little one does " Cora says handing a cookie to Robyn.

Robyn happily takes the cookie and smiles " Mine!" Robyn says taking a bite.

All three look at Robyn shocked as this was young tots first word.

" Green bean what did you just say? " Zelena says excitingly with a smile.

" Mine!" Robyn says eating her cookie.

" O Robyn you said your first word!" Zelena exclaims picking up her daughter. " Mummy is so proud of you" Robyn reaches trying to get her cookie. Zelena laughs giving the tot back her cookie.

" Mine !" Robyn says

" I cant believe she said her first word." Zelena says proudly

" I can The Mills women are highly advanced " Cora says

Regina tries one of the cookies that Cora made and it a smile of joy takes over her face.

" Mother this is delicious " Regina the baby kicks in happily agreeing.

" Regina what time are your pictures? Cora asks

" In an hour " I better make sure Henry and Roland are ready Regina says walking upstairs to make sure they are getting ready.

It was an early Christmas gift for Regina. Zelena and Cora decided to have a maternity shoot done for Regina so she will have them to look back on. Plus They figured they could also get family pictures done too"

At the shoot they get some wonderful pictures . The first are with Regina cradling and holding her bump . The next Regina gets pictures with her boys . Roland kisses her bump and the next with Regina sitting down and Henry standing behind her. The next Zelena and Regina hug each other and the second they make silly faces. Cora then joins in to get a picture with her girls. They each but a hand on Regina's bump smiling. Cora then holds Robyn and she gets a picture with all her grandkids. Zelena then takes Robyn and they get a picture together . The whole family then takes one big group picture.

The shoot when great and everyone had fun. Regina sits by her vanity in her room when Zelena walks in.

" Hey we got some great shots today " Zelena says walking in toward Regina.

Regina simply nods staying silent.

" Hey what is it" Zelena asks

" Everything was wonderful today but he should have been there. He should be here." Regina says tears rolling down her eyes

" It will be ok Regina" Zelena says in a attempt to comfort her.

" No it's not it will never be ok. Robin should be here for all of this . He's missing everything . He's going to miss the birth of our child. This is so hard."

" We're here for you Regina " Zelena says putting her hand on her shoulder.

" He got to see Robyn being born but he wont get to see my child being born" Regina says crying.

" Regina I'm sorry if there was anything i could do I would" Zelena says.

" Zelena I don't need a pep talk from you right now what I need is to be left alone." Regina says

" Regina"

" Leave Zelena" Regina says

Zelena hurt but understands and leaves Regina alone.

The baby kicks Regina poofing tissues and flowers to make her feel better. Regina grabs the tissue wiping her tears.

" Thank you little one . I'm sorry I'm sorry your daddy isn't here he would have loved you . I wish he could be here to see you being born and watch you grow up. I failed you and I'm so sorry."

Downstairs Zelena walks in to the kitchen with her mother.

" Zelena what is it?" Cora asks

" Regina she's having a hard time. She wishes Robin were here." Zelena says

" This cant be easy for her . She needs us now more than ever" Cora says

" Good luck with that she just kicked me out" Zelena says feeling useless.

" I'll go and talk to her " Cora says.

 _Regina laying on her bed falls asleep and starts to dream. In her dream she is in the kitchen baking cookies with her 8 month baby bump when she feels hands wrap around hers. The hands then move to her bump._

 _" What are you making Milady" Robin says_

 _" Cookies for the kids" Regina tells him with smile. She turns around to kiss him and he returns the kiss while stealing a cookie."_

 _Regina gently hits him._

 _" How is our little girl today?" Robin asks rubbing the spot where the girl is kicking._

 _" She's very active today" Regina tells him._

 _Robin then kneels down placing a kiss on her bump rubbing soothing circles all around. " It's daddy mommy said you have been kicking her. Now i know your love your mother as much as I do but mommy needs to rest and so do you." Robin says looking up at Regina smiling._

 _" You always know the right thing to say to calm her down." Regina says_

 _Robin plants a final kiss on Regina's bump . " I love you" He then looks up at Regina". " I love you my queen." Robin says kissing Regina._

 _" I love you" Regina says_

Regina wakes up from her dream to find her Mother there.

" Regina are you ok? " Cora asks.

" He was here i saw him in a dream." Regina says tears fall down her face. " It felt so real

" I'm sorry I know this must be difficult for you. You have a whole family that loves you. I know it doesn't make up for the fact that Robin isn't here" Cora says

" No ..no you all have been great during all of this . I wouldn't have been able to make it through these last 8 months without you all here . " Regina says.

" I have something for you . We'll for the both of you." Cora says gesturing toward Regina's bump. Regina opens the gift and its a locket containg the pictures of her on one side and Robin on the other. " I thought the baby should know her parents and no matter where Robin is he always be with her." Cora says

" Thank you mother it's lovely. I know she'll love it." Regina says

Later that night after the hung up the stockings and left cookies for Santa. Regina goes to Roland's room to tuck him in.

" Good night my little knight. Are you excited to see Santa tomorrow." Regina asks.

" Yes mommy . Mommy can we go see daddy tomorrow? " Roland asks

" You want to see daddy's grave tomorrow ?"

" Yeah daddy shouldn't be alone on Christmas." Roland says.

" Ok we will in the afternoon. Now get some sleep the sooner you Santa will come. " Regina informs the boy.

Regina falls asleep in her room . While she sleeps she dreams again . This time her father appears.

" Hello Regina" Henry Sr. says

" Daddy ! I cant believe its you. " Regina says hugging her father.

" My goodness look at you Regina" He says looking at her bump. "Your daughter is going to be born soon"

" I know I'm very close" Regina says

" I've seen your daughter Regina she is beautiful. She looks like you"

" You've seen her? Daddy I've felt so lost."

" You never have to feel that way. The love you and Robin Hood shared will live on in your daughter. You'll give each other strength but most of all love"

" I've missed you daddy"

" And I you. Your mother isn't the same person i was married to all those years ago. I'm glad she's a better mother to you"

" I hope i can be a good mother to this baby."

" You already are . Look how we'll you done with Henry and Roland you'll be a wonderful mother to your new child. I am so proud of you Regina..

In that moment and anxious 7 year old wakes up Regina

" Wake up mommy its Christmas !" Roland says running downstairs to a tree full of presents. Regina then follows him downstairs .

Christmas was perfect everyone happy with there presents and are happy enjoying each others company. Roland especially was enjoying his Christmas since Cora decided it would be a great idea to get Roland a puppy. Regina was going to argue with her mother about getting a dog without her permission, but seeing the look on Roland's face she couldn't stay mad.

At the cemetery Roland and Regina walk hand and hand to visit Robin's grave. Zelena decided to let them to go and have this moment. They both kneel down placing a bouquet of flowers on his grave.

" Papa I've been a good boy. Santa brought me a puppy. I'm getting a new baby sister she's in mommy's tummy Mommy said she will be here in January she said that's really soon. I'll protect sissy in mommy's tummy and Robyn I'll protect mommy too . I miss you daddy I love you" Roland says.

" Robin I've missed you so much. Your absence has left a hole in my heart, but Roland has been healing that. I wish you could be here to see our children grow up. I'll take care of them and make sure they knew that there father was a hero. I love you Robin I always will." Regina says as she gets up and walks away with Roland but not before she kisses her hand and places that kiss on the top of his grave.

The rest of the day was perfect. Robin might be gone but his love and memory will live on in his children. Regina had a house full of people who would make sure of that. With her family by her side she was never alone.


	25. Due Date

After 9 months its finally here Regina's due date. Everyone is excited about the coming arrival. Cora had everyone practicing drills all week to make sure everyone was prepared for the birth. Roland and Robyn would stay with Snow and David while Regina gave birth. Since she would be having the baby at home they didn't want Roland or Robyn interfering.

Zelena was doing an exam on Regina to see when the baby will probably come. She moves the ultrasound wand around Regina's bump to check on the baby.

" How are you feeling Regina?" Zelena asks

" I'm ready to have her come already." Regina says

" The baby seems very active . I don't think she's going to come today" Zelena says

" Why on earth not?" Cora says

" She's in a breech position and Regina isn't dilated yet. Regina i want you to lay on your side today and I will check you later to see if the baby moved at all." Zelena instructs.

Regina wipes the gel off of her stomach and pulls her shirt down. She then lays on her side with her hand resting on her bump where the baby is kicking. Every time the baby moved now you could see Regina's stomach move a little.

" You need to calm down in there and let your mommy get sleep." Cora says to the baby.

Regina yelps when she gets a kick in the ribs in protest.

" Mother please stop talking to the baby" Regina says as she tries to relax.

Downstairs Zelena and Cora walk in the kitchen to talk.

" So you really don't think the baby is coming today?" Cora asks

" I don't and even if she did it would be much harder on Regina with the baby is breech." Zelena says

" What if the baby is still breech when she gives birth?" Cora asks.

" I think the baby is just moving around a lot right now. In the case of the baby still being breech when she goes into labor, I could try to intervene but it could mean complications for her and the baby." Zelena explains

" Meaning what exactly"

" If the baby is still breech while in active labor she might need a C Section. I know its not what Regina wants, but it would be the safer route to avoid complications that come with a breech birth." Zelena explains

" The baby could still move right?"

" Yes she can. I'll check on Regina later to see if the baby moved." Zelena says

" Are you nervous?" Cora asks pouring some tea in a mug.

" I've done this before its just different when its your sister. What about you mum?"

" I've tried to be there for her. I know I cant replace Robin. He's the one that should be her coach." Cora says

" But you stepped up and took on that role when he couldn't be here. You've done a great job mum.

" Thank you dear"

Upstairs Regina is trying to relax. Roland walks into the room carrying Robyn.

" Hi mommy me and sissy are playing. Did baby sissy come yet? Roland asks.

" No not quite yet" Regina says.

" Mommy can we watch a movie" Roland asks.

" Sure come here and watch it with me " Regina says . She wanted to spent as much time with Roland as possible cause once the baby comes she will need a lot of her attention.

Roland climbs up on Regina's bed and picks up Robyn.

" Hello there sweetheart" Regina says to her niece

Robyn looks at Regina's bump and points.

" Mine!" Robyn says

" Yes that's your baby sister in there" Regina says

Robyn yawns as its time for a nap. She makes herself comfortable and lays her head on Regina's bump.

Later Zelena walks in to find Regina, Roland and Robyn sleeping . She finds the scene so sweet. Robyn wakes up from her nap and smiles when she sees Zelena.

" Mum!" Robyn yells

" Hello green bean did you have a nice nap?" Regina are you awake?"

" Mhmm just getting up ." Regina says

" I'm going to check the baby now ok" Zelena says as she moves her hands around Regina's bump ." Good news sis the baby is head down" Zelena says with a smile.

" That's a relief. Um Zelena can you do something for me?

" Sure what is it"

" I'm craving ice cream could you get me some please" Regina asks

" Sure I'll make sure the warden doesn't see" Zelena laughs.

Later Zelena walks in Regina's room carrying a carton of ice cream and a pizza pie.

" What on earth is all of that? "Regina asks stunned because she only asked for ice cream.

" I though we could use some girl time . I tricked to warden into taking the kids to Granny's."

" Thank you ." Regina the gabs a slice of pizza and a scoop of ice cream spreading the ice cream on top of the pizza.

" I cant watch that your going to make me sick" Zelena says

" Oh like you've never had cravings" Regina says.

" Only onion rings and chips from Granny's. Although I guess the strangest one was pickles in ranch dressing. I didn't have to many cravings since Emma accelerated my pregnancy. " Zelena says reminiscing about the day Robyn was born.

" How was the birth how bad did it hurt" Regina asks.

Zelena grabs a slice siting on the bed with her .

" It hurt I'm not going to lie but it was worth it in the end. I have many regrets ,but the one thing I don't regret is Robyn. Having her changed me and made me into a better person . She made me change for good and she's the light of my life." Zelena says looking at Regina.

" My time could come anytime and I still think about Robin."

" That's understandable" Zelena says

" i had a dream about him you know. He was so excited to become a father. The baby wasn't born yet but he was over the moon excited. I wish that dream were real." Regina admits.

" I know how you feel in a way. Robin was there for Robyn's birth but he wont be there to see her grow up. I'll be a single mum to Robyn." Zelena said

" We'll make sure that they know there father. And you wont' be raising Robyn alone we promised we would help each other raise our children." Regina says. They both smile at each other.

Later that night Cora returns with the kids. " Upstairs and get ready for your bath Roland." Cora says as Roland runs upstairs. Cora puts Robyn in her crib and tucks her in. She then walks by Regina's room to see them laughing and painting there nails. She smiles watching her girls be the sisters they were always meant to be . They all had the family they were meant to have.


	26. Over Due

A week past Regina's due date and still no baby. Regina was over due and miserable. She was driving everyone crazy with her mood swings. Regina was desperate she was looking for natural ways to help start labor. Her and Cora were out on a walk. They went on quite a few walks during the day to see if they can jump start labor. They were already on walk number 3 today.

" Are you getting tired do you need to stop? " Cora asks

" Lets go a little more." Regina says

They walk until they get to the park. Cora helps Regina sit and hands her a water bottle

" Thank you" Regina says as she takes a sip

" Something on your mind? " Cora asks sitting next to her

" Hmmm what could be on my mind could it be the fact that Granny's stopped serving lasagna. Maybe the fact I cant drive anymore. O I know maybe it's because this baby hasn't come yet" Regina shouts.

" I know the waiting can seem like forever"

" She was supposed to be born a week ago mother. " Regina says trying to sit comfortably . Her sore back and bulging belly make the task impossible.

" It will be over soon. It will be worth it once you hold your daughter." Cora says preparing for another mood swing.

" Was it this hard with us? " Regina asks.

" We'll with Zelena I didn't get attached I knew I wasn't keeping her. The labor was rather quick . Even though it was quick it was the scariest." Cora says.

" Because you almost had her alone?"

Cora nods " With you the labor was longer but being married to a prince I had the luxury of having the best physicians and midwifes. " Cora tells her.

" Were we this late?

" Zelena was right on time. You i think you were a week early. Your child will come soon Regina" Cora says looking at Regina putting her hand on her shoulder.

" I think I'm ready to walk back home" Regina says. Regina get up with the help of Cora. They then walk back to the mansion hoping the walking will help induce labor.

At the mansion Zelena is in the kitchen with Robyn. Robyn sits in her highchair watching Zelena cook.

" Mine!" Robyn says

" No green bean this is for your auntie . Hopefully this will make your baby sister some" Zelena says cooking spicy Mexican food hoping this would jump start Regina's labor.

Regina and Cora walk in to the kitchen to where Zelena is.

" Here ya go sis eat up" Zelena says looking at Regina handing her the plate.

" Zelena what the hell is this?"

" This is all the spicy food i could muster up. If the walking didn't help this sure will" Zelena says

It sure didn't help . That night Regina got sick from eating all that spicy food.

" Sorry sis" Zelena says trying to make Regina feel better.

" Go to hell Zelena!"

Zelena walks downstairs to the dining room with Cora.

" Is she still sick? " Cora asks

" That baby is stubborn. Its going to come out when it's good and ready." Zelena says sitting down.

" Regina's birthday is next week. Do you think the baby will come before than? " Cora asks

" Hopefully it comes before than." Zelena says.

6 days later still no baby. Cora is in the kitchen putting a few ingredients together mixing them

" Mum what are you doing ?" Zelena asks

" I'm making this remedy to help induce Regina's labor" Cora says mixing.

" Mum the baby cant be exposed to magic." Zelena reminds her

" I'm aware of that and this is not magic. This is an old herbal remedy that was the best way to induce labor in the Enchanted Forest.

Regina walks down stairs and waddles into the kitchen.

" Here drink this " Cora says handing her the drink. The baby uses magic to make the drink disappear.

" Sis we need to talk your 2 weeks overdue"

" Yes I'm quite aware of that Zelena" Regina spats

" What I mean is I'm worried the baby may not be able to come on her own. If you don't go into labor in 3 days i want to induce you myself. " Zelena says

" At this point I'm ready to get this baby out of me" Regina says messaging her bump.

" It should be anytime now . Last i checked you were dilated 2cm" Zelena says.

Regina then gets hit with a wave of pain .

" Regina are you alright?" Cora asks

" I'm fine yes " Regina says thinking its just the baby kicking and being active.

Zelena looks at Regina unsure .

" I'm going to go sit in the living room" Regina says waddling into the living room.

Roland runs in the living room sitting next to Regina .

" Hi mommy can we watch a movie please" Roland asks

" Sure sweetie get Aunt Zelena to put the movie in."

Zelena puts the movie in " The Secret Life of Pets". She walks in the living room with a bowl of popcorn.

" Thank you Aunt Zelena " Roland says taking a handful of popcorn.

Zelena then rests the bowl on Regina's bump

" Really? " Regina says glaring at Zelena. Regina gets hit with another wave of pain. " Zelena can you help me up " Regina says. Zelena then helps her up. Regina walks into the kitchen. She goes to get some water, but she stops when she feels water dripped between her legs. She pauses not sure what to do. She looks at Cora .

" Mother can you call Snow for me " Regina asks

" Why?"

" I think my water just broke" Regina says to Cora.

/ Next chapter is the birth. Last chance for name suggestions


	27. Happy Birthday

Regina stands there motionless. Cora walks over to her and sees the puddle of water on the floor dripping from Regina's legs.

" Oh darling your water broke" Cora says gently hugging her daughter."

Regina still stands unsure what to do.

" Lets sit you down." Cora says leading her to one of the kitchen chairs to sit on. " Zelena its show time!" Cora says

Zelena gets up from her seat in the living room and walks into the kitchen toward Cora and Regina.

" Her water broke." Cora tells her standing by Regina.

" Have the contractions started yet Regina?" Zelena asks.

Regina sits there shaking afraid of what's to come.

Zelena can sense her sisters and kneels down to her level.

" Hey its going to be ok Ill make sure nothing goes wrong. Your in good hands. So tell me did contractions start?" Zelena asks

" I suppose before when we where in the kitchen and while we in the living room." Regina says to Zelena

" That's 15 minutes apart. Mother call Snow and tell her to get the kids. I'll clean up over here . Regina stay here and decide where you want me to set up for the birth. "

10 minutes later after the mess is cleaned and Snow is called. Regina gets hit with another contraction when Roland walks in.

" Mommy your missing the movie." Roland says to Regina . He looks at her confused as to why she's in pain. " Mommy are you ok?" Roland asks walking toward Regina.

" I'm ok Roland your baby sister is coming today. " Regina tells Roland trying t not to let him see she's in pain.

" Really? Hooray!" Roland yells happily.

" Your going to go stay with Snow and David while I have the baby" Regina explains as Snow and David walk in.

" But why mommy I want to stay with you" Roland says .

" It's a lot of work for mommy to bring your sister into the world" Regina says.

David puts a hand on Roland's shoulder. " Come on buddy We'll have fun" David says reassuring Roland.

" No! " Roland screams. Everyone looks shocked as that's not like Roland at all. Roland throws himself at Regina crying. It nearly broke Regina's heart to see Roland cry. She hugs Roland patting his back.

" I'm going to be ok Roland. Me and your sister are going to be ok. Your going to have a good time with Snow and David . If your a good boy I'll speak to Snow and tell her to take you to the toy store." Regina tells Roland.

That seemed to help Roland as his face lit up hearing the word toys.

" As soon as she's here I'll call Snow and have her bring you here Ok?

" Ok." Roland says looking at Regina. Regina wipes his tears away. David grabs his bag.

" I love you Roland" Regina says.

" I love you to mommy" Roland says as he walks out with David.

Snow walks over to Regina " Good Luck" Snow says hugging Regina. " Zelena do you need anything from me?" Snow asks

" No I think i have everything covered here just take care of our children" Zelena says . She picks up Robyn handing her to Snow. " She went to sleep about an hour ago. She should sleep during through the night." Zelena explains

Snow walks out with Robyn.

" That just about broke my heart." Regina says in tears.

" I know , " Zelena says. putting a hand on her shoulder. " We need to focus on the matter at hand. Lets get you out of these wet clothes and into a gown." Zelena says. Cora and Zelena help Regina from the chair and helps her upstairs into her bedroom.

Upstairs Regina changes into a gown. Zelena sets up the pool in case Regina wants to use it. Cora sets up Regina's bed for the birth. While they are setting up Regina waddles to the room next door. Her child's nursery. She looked around at the beautiful nursery. Everything was ready for her little girl. She looks in the empty crib . She then massages her bump. After 9 months we'll in her case 9 1/2 months her little girl would be there. She looks at the pictures on the shelf. One from the family photo shoot around Christmas time, The family on Roland' s adoption day, one with Henry and Regina then the last one her and Robin.

Cora walks into the nursery looking at the same pictures. Realizing she's looking at the picture of her and Robin putting a hand on her shoulder.

" He would be proud of you Regina" Cora says.

Regina is then hit with a wave of pain clutching the rails of the crib. Cora then massages Regina's back. Instead of going into her bedroom Regina walks to the rocking chair and sits with her hands on her bump.

" Regina?" Cora asks walking toward her daughter. " Everything is going to be ok Regina"

" I'm scared " Regina admits .

" I know the feeling . Your in good hands Zelena is we'll qualified and do you really believe i would let anything happen to you?" Cora says. " I bet with everything going on you didn't realize what tomorrow is. "

" What's tomorrow?" Regina asks

" Your birthday. Looks like your daughter wanted to give you a birthday gift."

Regina smiles at the thought of sharing her birthday with her daughter.

Zelena walks in to the nursery.

" Regina i need to check to see how dilated you are." Zelena tells her. They help her up from the chair and help guide her to her bedroom. They lay her on her bed and Zelena checks her. " Your at 5cm Regina it shouldn't be more than a few hours " Zelena says. Do you want to try the tub or walking around"?

" For now lets just walk around." Cora helps Regina up and walks around the room with her . Massaging her back and helping her with her breathing as the contractions come and go.

2 hours later and the contractions are becoming more frequent. Cora and Regina are both sitting on a birth balls.

" You know I have to admit i never thought I would see the day." Regina says to Cora.

" What's that?"

" You sitting on a ball helping me give birth." Regina says making Cora laugh a little at her comment.

" Sis I have to say you make childbirth look easy. " Zelena compliments.

" Don't turn green with envy on my Zelena" Regina says making Zelena laugh . " I think i want to try the pool now" Regina says. Cora and Zelena then help her up.

" I want to check you first" Zelena says helping her lay down on her bed. She lifts Regina's gown and checks her. " Your at a 7 right now Regina." Zelena says as another pain hits Regina. " There every 3 minutes now it shouldn't be much longer.

" Easy for you to say " Regina says " She breathes in and out through the contractions. Cora wiping the sweat from her face. They then help her over to the pool to help ease her contractions.

" How much longer do you think? " Cora asks.

" Her contractions are closer together. I would say 2 hours 3 at the most" Zelena tells Cora.

In the tub Regina sits rubbing her hands up and down her bump giving it soothing circles. Zelena was right the pool was very relaxing and helped deal with the pain of the contractions. After a few minutes she begins to feel some pressure.

" Zelena can you help me out. I'm feeling some pressure" Regina admits.

Zelena comes running in and helps Regina out . She helps her walk over to her bed . Regina lays down and her legs start shaking. Zelena checks her and her eyes widen.

" Regina your at a 91/2 . i think within the next few contractions you can start pushing."

"I have to push I have to right now" Regina says' Her legs shaking and sweat dripping down her face.

" No you cant right now wait until Zelena tells you" Cora says dabbing a cloth on her face to wipe the sweat from her face.

" Mother I have to " Regina says

" No nows not the right time . Lets focus on your breathing . Breath in then out" Cora instructs.

Regina does as Cora says breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. It's easier said then done when your this close. Suddenly a strong pain hits Regina that causes her to yell out in pain.

" Regina on the next contraction I want you to push" Zelena instructs.

Regina nods her head fast and gets hit with another pain causing her to moan.

" Alright Regina on the count of three push. One, two, three Push!" Zelena instructs.

Cora helps lean Regina forward as she begins to push. Holding her hand as she does so. Regina leans forward and bears down trying to push.

" Regina your going to have to push harder nothings happening" Zelena says.

" Go to hell Zelena! Regina yells out.

" Again Regina come on."

Regina tries to push as Zelena and Cora count to 10 but Regina doesn't make it all the way to 10. Regina starts to cry.

" I cant do this " Regina cries .

" Yes you can come on Regina your little girl wants to meet you." Zelena says trying to encourage her.

" No I cant i cant do this!" Regina yells

" Listen to me Regina you can do this. You are the strongest person i know. You need to do this you need to bring this baby into the world do it for her." Cora says

That was all the encouragement Regina needed. Regina leaned forward and started to push again. She still struggled to push. Cora then leans Regina forward and she sits behind her.

" Regina look at me I'm going to help you get through these contractions" Cora says.

" You've got this Regina push!" Zelena says.

" Regina pushes with Cora sitting behind her ."

" The Baby is starting to crown Regina keep going" Zelena instructs.

Regina pushes then falls back on her mother.

" Good girl good girl keep going" Zelena encourages.

" Shut up Zelena!" Regina yells as she pushes again.

" I can see the head Regina" Zelena says with encouragement. She suddenly notices a problem. " Regina I need you to stop pushing . Mother I need your help." Zelena says trying to stay calm.

Cora gets out from behind Regina and walks to Zelena.

" Zelena what's going on? " Regina asks.

" The cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. Regina right now i need you to pant it's very important you don't push. Mum keep her calm." Zelena instructs.

" Mother ! the baby!" Regina says starting to panic.

" The baby is fine Zelena is just unwrapping to cord . She's going to be ok . Your doing so well. " Cora encourages

Regina starts panting as Zelena unwraps the umbilical cord from the Baby's neck.

" Ok Regina I think with one big push the baby will be here. Just one big push." Zelena says.

" Come on Regina your daughter wants to meet you. " Cora says taking Regina's hand and helping her lean forward.

Regina pushes last time . Zelena catches the baby and the room is filled with the baby's cry.

" It's a girl' Zelena says lifting her up on to Regina where the blanket is there to wrap the baby in. Zelena has Cora cut the cord. After cleaning her off. she hands the baby wrapped in a blanket to Regina. Cora has tears dripping down her face as she is happy to have a new grandchild.

Regina hold her baby girl close . Tears of joy fall down her face looking at her baby girl. She was the spiting image of Regina . except her eyes. They were Robin's.

" Hello my sweet baby girl. Hello mommy has been waiting to meet you" Regina says. Holding her daughter. The baby lets out a whimper. Regina instinctively lifts down her gown and helps her daughter latch on as she begins to nurse her.

Looking down at her daughter she felt nothing but pure joy. Robin might be gone but he and the love they shared will live on in there daughter.


	28. Author's Note

Hi everyone I cannot think of a name for Regina's baby. I had the chapter written out but my computer erased it. What are your thoughts for the baby's name?


	29. Name Day

Regina stared at her baby girl. She was in awe. Finally after 9 well in Regina's case 9 1/2 months her baby girl was finally here. She was a very beautiful baby. She looked like both of her parents. Regina saw mostly herself in the baby except her eyes they looked like Robin's. She was perfect. In a few days they would have a name celebration to reveal her name. It was an Enchanted Forest tradition.

Cora walks in the room smiling

" Hi how's my new granddaughter?" Cora asks.

" She's perfect. Do you want to hold her mother?

" Of course" Cora says happily holding her new granddaughter, " Regina she looks exactly like you did as a baby." Cora comments.

Regina smiles watching her mother bond with the baby.

" Regina why don't you let me watch the baby for awhile"

" Oh mother no I want to hold her more." Regina protests.

" I know but you both need sleep. Take a nap now while she's nice and quiet. " Cora says.

Regina simply nods not wanting to leave her baby but realized she did need sleep.

In the nursery Cora sits in the rocking chair holding her new granddaughter.

" Hello sweet girl. You look like your mommy when she was a baby. Your very special. Your the one that brought this family together. Your special to me to. I wasn't the mother your mommy or aunt deserved, but your my second chance. Your my chance to do things right. "

The next day Snow and David bring Roland and Robyn home. David is carrying balloons while Snow is carrying flowers. Zelena answers the door when Roland knocks excitingly.

" Hello my little green bean mummy miss you" Zelena says taking Robyn.

Upstairs Roland runs into his mommy's room

" Hi mommy i missed you" Roland says climbing up on the bed " I missed you".

" I missed you too. There's someone who wants to meet you" Regina says showing Roland the baby.

" Is that my baby sister? She's so tiny' Roland says " Can I hold her" He asks

" Of course just be careful" Regina says as she hands him the baby"

" What's her name?" Roland asks holding his sister.

" She has a name but we wont be telling anyone for a few days. We are going to have a name celebration." Regina explains.

" I gots this for her" Roland says handing her a pink bear.

" Ohh Roland that was so sweet. She will love it"

Snow then walks in with flowers in a vase.

" Hi I brought you these i thought they would put a smile on your face." Snow says. She then looks at the baby." Regina she is beautiful. I'm very happy for you. What's her name.

" I think we are going to have to move the name day up" Regina laughs.

The next day Regina prepares for the name celebration. After much discussion the decided to have it at the mansion instead of Granny's. Still recovering from the birth and the baby is to small to travel. Regina dresses in a black dress. She dresses her daughter in a onsie that says mommy's princess and puts a black skirt on her. She then bundles her baby up in a blanket. Henry then walks in with flowers.

" I wanted to see you before everyone else. These are for you" Henry says showing her the flowers.

" Thank you Henry we can put them downstairs in a vase."

" Sorry i didn't come yesterday I was at a college visit with Emma. I was wondering if you wanted to take me to a college visit just me and you " Henry asks.

" I'd like that" Regina says with a smile.

" She's really pretty mom . My little sister is pretty cool. She looks like you" Henry comments.

" We better get downstairs the guests are waiting" Regina says smiling at Henry and he returning the smile.

Regina walks downstairs with her baby. Most of her friends and family in Storybrooke showed up for her special day. Regina walks downstairs holding the baby and walks toward the living room to make the announcement.

" Everyone thank you for coming to celebrate the birth of my daughter. You all have been so amazing . I truly appreciate the support you have given me. As you know in the Enchanted Forest we have a tradition to have a name day celebration to announce the name of a royal child. I would like you all to meet Corina Locklsey Mills. Named after her grandmother Cora." Regina tells her guests. Everyone in the room claps approving the name.

Cora is stunned . She is deeply touched that Regina named the baby after her.

" You named her after me?" Cora asks with tears in her eyes

" I couldn't think of a better name. You've been such a big help mother I wouldn't have gotten through these last 9 months without you." Regina says

Regina then hands Corina to Cora. Cora holds her newest grandchild with such pride and joy honored to have a grandchild named after her. Regina knew her mother changed for the better . She couldn't think of a better way to say thank you then to name her daughter after her. Cora sat down in a booth smiling down at her little namesake.


	30. Up All Night

After the party everyone is settling in for the night. Regina feeling tired still recovering from the birth sits on her bed burping Corina. Corina is fussy after a busy day. After burping Corina Regina wraps her up in a blanket and holds her daughter.

" We had a lot of visitors today haven't we Corina." Regina says talking to her daughter. She tries to put her in her bassinet but Corina lets out a cry in protest."

" Shhh Shhh Corina its sleepy time now." Regina tries to put her back in her bassinet but Corina again cries. Sensing a pattern Regina then decides to hold Corina until she falls asleep. " Fine you win"

Zelena then walks in with Robyn.

" Hi someone wanted to say goodnight to her little sister" Zelena says walking in with Robyn.

" Hi Robyn did you want to say goodnight?" Regina shows Robyn the baby.

Robyn looks at Corina curiously

" That's your baby sister Robyn. Her name is Corina" Zelena says setting Robyn on Regina's bed so she can see.

" Mine" Robyn says giving Corina a kiss.

" That was so sweet green bean" Zelena says

" Baby mine' Robyn says giggling.

" Your baby sister loves you " Regina says holding Corina.

" Alright green bean time for bed" Zelena says trying to pick up Robyn but she whines in protest. " Robyn you can see your sister in the morning ." Zelena picks up Robyn and she takes her out of the room . Robyn cries in protest.

Cora walks by seeing the fit Robyn is throwing.

" What's going on?" Cora asks

" Robyn wants to stay with the baby . That cant happen" Zelena says taking Robyn to her room where she's crying still. Zelena sits down holding Robyn grabbing a book. " How about mummy read you your favorite story Hansel and Gretel?" Zelena asks reading the story to Robyn . Robyn soon falls asleep in her mummy's arms sucking her thumb.

In Regina's room Corina is being held by Regina sucking on her binky. Regina stares down at her baby girl smiling at her sweet baby. She then puts her in her bassinet. Regina tries to get some sleep as well.

An hour later Corina wakes up needing to be fed. Regina gets up from her bed and picks up Corina and starts to nurse her . After she's done she burps Corina and puts her back in her bassinet.

A half an hour later Corina cries again needing to be changed. Regina gets up and brings Corina to the changing table cleaning her and changing her. She then puts Corina back in her crib.

An hour later Corina cries again. Regina gets out of bed and picks her up. Roland then walks in.

" Mommy sissy keeps crying" Roland says walking in her room rubbing his eyes.

" I know sweetie it's cause she's little." Regina explains.

" Robyn is crying too." Roland says.

Zelena then walks in with Robyn.

" She wont stop crying. She slept for an hour but woke up crying. She doesn't have a fever. " Zelena says concerned.

Robyn calms down when she realizes she's by her sister. Robyn smiles squealing seeing Corina.

" I guess she missed her sister" Regina laughs.

" Mommy I need to sleep." Roland says cranky cause his sleep was interrupted.

" Zelena would you mind holding Corina while I get Roland back to bed." Regina asks

" Of course " Zelena says taking Corina from her arms.

Regina walks with Roland back to his room and tucks him in.

" Goodnight sweetheart . I'm sorry your sisters woke you up." Regina says

" Why do they cry a lot?"

" Because there little and don't know how to sleep through the night yet" Regina explains.

" I hope they start soon " Roland says.

Regina laughs at the little boys comment.

" They will soon don't worry. How about tomorrow we do something fun ." Regina offers

" Can we go to the park or bake cookies?" Roland asks

" Of course " Regina says with a smile. She stares at her little boy yawn. " Good night my little knight" Regina says kissing Roland goodnight and leaving his room.

Walking back to her room she can hear Corina cry. Regina walks in to find Zelena's looking disgusted. By closer inspection Regina sees that Corina threw up all over Zelena. Regina grabs Corina as Zelena runs out.

Zelena runs to the bathroom to wash off. Cora wakes up hearing all the noise.

" What's going on?"

" Gross gross gross Corina threw up all over me' Zelena says.

Cora walks into Regina's room to check on them .

" Is everything ok in here?" Cora asks.

" Just fine" Regina says pointing to Robyn laying next to her and Corina asleep in her arms.

Regina knew the children sleeping wouldn't last. Soon enough they would be up crying again. It was the many joys of parenting and Regina looked forward to every minute of it.


	31. Attention Please

After a sleepless night Regina and Zelena are dealing with fussy children. Robyn refused to go to sleep unless she was by Corina. Corina wouldn't go to sleep unless Regina was holding her.

Roland walks downstairs rubbing his eyes. Zelena is downstairs trying to get Robyn to eat her breakfast.

" Come on Robyn eat your oatmeal you love oatmeal." Zelena says trying to get Robyn to eat. Robyn moves her head away from the spoon.

" Good morning Roland did you sleep well?" Cora asks

" No my sissy's were to loud." Roland says

" I'm sorry Roland" Zelena says still trying to get Robyn to eat.

" Can i get you something Roland?" Cora asks

" Cookies" Roland says.

Cora raises her eye brow and looks at Roland disapprovingly knowing Regina doesn't normally allow sweets.

" Me and mommy are going to bake them today." Roland explains

" Oh i see" Cora looks understanding " Why don't we have something else for breakfast and save the cookies for later ."

" Ok " Roland says sitting down next to Robyn

Upstairs Regina is trying to calm a fussy baby. Corina had a hard time sleeping through the night which left both her and Regina with no sleep. Regina walks around with Corina in her arms.

Cora walks upstairs and in to Regina's room.

" Seems like we have two fussy girls this morning. Cora comments.

" Corina has been up all night. " Regina says walking around looking tired.

" Why don't you let me take her for awhile and you get some rest. You look tired and its not good for her if your tired." Cora says.

" Mother its my job"

" I realize that but you also need rest. Just for a little while." Cora insists.

Regina realizes her mother is right. She cant take care of Corina properly if she cant get any sleep. She hands Corina to Cora and sits down on her bed.

" Hello sweet girl come on lets let your mommy sleep" Cora says to Corina holding her while she walks out of the room.

Cora walks down with Corina in her arms. Roland looks up from where he is sitting and walks to Cora.

" Is mommy going to bake cookies now?" Roland asks

" Not right now Roland . Your mommy is going to take a nap. She is very tired from being up with the baby. Why don't you go play while your mommy naps." Cora says to the boy.

Roland's smile turns upside down in disappointment . Roland walks with his head down and sits outside in the sandbox wanting to spend time with his mom.

2 hours later Regina wakes up from a nap. It felt refreshing to finally get a nap in. As Regina wakes up Cora walks in with the baby.

" Hi did you get some sleep?" Cora asks.

" I actually did. Did she sleep ok?

" She slept for a little while but i think she's ready to be fed now." Cora says handing Regina the baby. Regina then starts to nurse Corina putting a cover over them. Roland then walks in.

" Mommy can we bake cookies and go to the park now?" Roland asks

" I'm sorry honey I have to feed your sister right now. Maybe we can bake later" Regina says.

" Roland I can take you to the park " Cora offers.

" No! I want mommy to!" Roland yells.

This behavior was unlike Roland. He is always such a well behaved boy.

" Roland right now I'm busy feeding your sister I said we can go later." Regina says.

" No! you promised it's not fair!" Roland says running out of the room in tears.

" You stay I'll go talk to him" Cora says. Regina continues nursing Corina while Cora goes to Roland's room to try and talk to him. Inside she finds Roland sitting on his bed crying. " Hey Roland what's the matter?" Cora asks sitting next to him.

" Mommy promised me we would have fun today. She said we could bake cookies and go to the park today. She doesn't love me anymore." Roland says through his tears.

" Roland that's not true . I happen to know your mommy loves you very much." Cora says putting her arm around Roland.

" But mommy is always busy with sissy. Then when mommy goes back to work she wont have time for me. She'll be at work and with the baby and won't have time for me." Roland admits.

Finally figuring out what's wrong with Roland all she wants to do is make him feel better.

" Your mommy has a very important job being the mayor of Storybrooke but her favorite job is taking care of her children. She loves you so much Roland. Sometimes mommy can get busy me and your Aunt Zelena will take your for some quality time. Your mommy will also make time to spend with you. I'm sure if you talk to your mommy she'll understand how you feel."

Roland nods shaking his head wiping his tears away with his hand.

" I think you also need to say sorry to your mommy for yelling at her . Your mommy loves you but she didn't like your behavior." Cora says.

" Ok grandma" Roland says walking back to Regina's room. Regina just finished feeding Corina and sees Roland has walked into the room she puts Corina in her bassinet so she can talk to Roland.

" Hi mommy" Roland says walking toward Regina.

" Hi sweetie come here." Regina says gesturing for Roland to come closer.

" I'm sorry I got mad and yelled at you mommy" Roland says looking at Regina.

She can see he has been crying and can see he truly is sorry.

" I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm sorry I promised you something and I broke that promise." Regina says feeling guilty.

" I thought you loved the new baby more than me because your spending so much time with her." Roland admits.

" I am spending a lot of time with the baby because she's little and needs a lot of my attention right now. So do you you also need my attention. If you ever feel like your not getting enough attention let me know ok Roland."

Roland nods hos head looking at Regina.

" And I don't love the baby more than you. I love all my children just the same. You, Henry and Corina are my whole world. " Regina says smiling at Roland and he smiles back. " I promise I will make time during the day each day so we can spend time together.

" Yay! we can go exploring in the park!" Roland says happily.

Regina laughs at the boy's enthusiasm. " Your sister needs you Roland she need you to show her things only her big brother can teach her."

" Like shooting a bow and arrow like papa?"

" We'll maybe when she's a little older. " Regina laughs. " I love you Roland.

" I love you too mommy" Roland says hugging his mom.

The next day Roland comes downstairs for breakfast. He finds his mommy with a apron on with a lot of ingredients on the counter.

" Good morning sleepy head. Come on if we want to bake all these cookies I'm going to need my little assistants help." Regina says.

Roland happily runs over to Regina. She puts an apron on him and they begin baking.


	32. Authors Note

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the support so far. If you have any ideas for future fics feel free to comment below or send me a pm. I have a good idea where I want this story to go. Where do you guys think this story will end up and predictions?

If I like any ideas for future fics I would consider writing them!

Right now I have an three different fic ideas I'm working on.


	33. Back to Work

It's a June morning. Roland just finished 1st grade and is out of school for the summer. Corina is 4 months old now. It's a very bitter sweet day for Regina . Today ends her maternity leave. On one hand she was excited to go back to work and work in her office finally but the other part of her hated leaving her baby behind. She knew she was in good hands with her mother . She wondered if her mother could handle a 7 year old, a year and half year old and a 4 month old. Regina walks over to her daughter's crib. She picks up Corina who has just awaken. She started sleeping through the night which was a relief for Regina. She looked at her little girl she was so perfect . The very thought of leaving her even ifit was for just a few hours broke Regina's heart. She starts to cry as she was going to miss her little girl. Cora walks in to Regina's room witnessing the scene.

" It will be ok Regina. We'll have fun here."

" I can't leave her mother . She's still so small"

" Regina we both know you have to go back to work."

" I don't want to leave her "

" I'll bring her by to visit you. You should get going dear . The longer you stay here the harder it's going to be to leave."

Regina knew her mother was right . That didn't make it any easier for her. Regina kisses Corina.

" Mommy loves you . I'll be back in a few hours " Regina tearfully hands Cora the baby and leaves.

Cora makes her way downstairs carrying Corina. Corina starts to cry realizing her mommy is gone.

" Shhh It's ok sweet girl mommy will be back. You get to have fun with grandma today yes you will"

Zelena is in the kitchen feeding Robyn breakfast in her high chair. Roland sits next to her eating his breakfast.

" Rough morning?" Zelena asks

" Regina had a hard time leaving the baby."

" It's understandable mum are you sure you can handle the children today?" Zelena asks skeptical

" Of course I can . I'm more than capable of handling my grandchildren for the day"

" If you say so . I better get going too ." Zelena gets up from where she is sitting and grabs her bag. She gives Robyn a kiss before leaving. " Bye Robyn mummy will be back soon"

" Mummy no go"

" Mummy yes go little green bean. Your going to have fun with grandma today"

Robyn looks at Cora then back at Zelena. " No mummy"

Zelena gives her one last kiss before heading out. Robyn starts crying seeing Zelena leave. Corina starts to cry hearing Robyn cry.

At City hall Regina walks in to her office. She was glad to be back . She hadn't been back in 6 months. It was exactly the same as she left it . She goes to sit down at her desk and starts paperwork.

At the mansion Cora is sitting holding Corina. She sits in a chair trying to give her a bottle.

" Alright sweetheart mommy left you some milk this morning ." Cora tries to move the bottle close to her face but Corina moves her head ." Come on sweetie it's milk. " She tries adjusting Corina so she would take the milk , but she keeps turning her head.

Roland then comes running in. " Grandma sissy did something bad"

" What happened?" Wondering what the toddler could have done.

" We were coloring but sissy colored on the walls"

" Oh no" Cora gets up and sees the walls are covered in crayon and marker marks. Robyn colors on the wall with marker. She also colored on herself. She turns to look at Cora with a smile.

" Pwetty"

" No Robyn bad look at this looks like you'll need a bath." Cora takes Robyn upstairs to clean her off.

At city hall Regina is finishing up her paper work. She's about to call her mother when Gold walks in.

" We'll we'll our mayor is back. Tell me did you miss it here?"

" Of course I did"

" But You miss your child more"

" What do you want Gold?"

" Can't a dear old pawnshop owner stop in and visit his favorite mayor?"

" Not when he goes by Rumplestiltskin"

" Tell me how have you been getting along without your thief"

" Watch it gold"

" Such a shame what happened. The Olympian crystal is quite enchanted object. If Only there a way to bring your love back"

Regina having enough of Gold stands up looking furious. " Get out !"

" Oh did I say something wrong now? I'm sure we'll meet again soon." Gold leaves leaving Regina furious.

At the mansion after giving Robyn a bath and finally feeding Corina. Cora cleans up the mess Robyn made.

" What do you have to say for yourself young lady"

" Pwetty"

Cora looks at Robyn giving her a glaring look.

" Torry"

" That's my girl"

Regina walks through the door just as Cora is finished cleaning.

" Your home early how did it go?"

" I'm not home that early. It actually went great until Gold came by"

" What on earth did he want"

" Nothing but to make me miserable. He kept taunting me. He reminded me about Robin's death. It took me back to that day when Hades killed him with the Olympian crystal . Where's Corina I want to hold my baby." Regina says looking upset.

" She's asleep in her crib"

Regina goes upstairs to hold her daughter. Cora thinks about what Regina said. She was going to speak to Gold about his insensitiveness. She also couldn't help but think about the Olympian crystal. She knew just a little about the object but what she did know is that when used there souls are obliterated they seese to exist. There was no way to bring them back... Or was there?


	34. No More Cookies

Robyn sits on the kitchen floor staring at the cookie jar. Regina hat made it a house rule no sugar. Only on there birthdays but she for the most part didn't like the kids having sugar and Zelena agreed. Henry had brought some Oreos home from Emma's house and since there was a no sugar rule Henry had hid them but he didn't know that Robyn was watching.

Robyn uses magic for the first time and poofs herself on the counter . She opens the bread box throwing the bread on the floor. She grabs the Orreos and claps. She puts her binky on the counter and begins eating the cookie. She sees that there is icing on one side and no icing on the other side . She licks the icing and then throws the cookie parts on the floor.

Robyn keeps throwing the coookies on the floor until every one of them has the icing licked clean. Robyn then poofs herself to the floor and looks at all the cookies. She starts smasking them with her tiny fist.

" Uckie " Robyn says not liking the regular cookie part.

Cora then walks in to the kitchen. Zelena and Regina are both at work so Cora was left with the children. She walks in and stops when she sees the mess.

" Robyn Mills ! What did you do !?"

" Uckie !"

" Look at this mess you made. How did you get cookies? You know your mommy and Auntie don't like them."

Robyn points to the bread box.

" Hpw did you get them from up there?"

Robyn then uses magic to poof herself on the counter to show Cora. She claps while she puts her binky back on her mouth sucking it.

Cora looks at Robyn in shock that she has just used magic. She picks up Robyn.

" What am I going to do with you ?" Cora says looking at Robyn. Wuth Zelena and Regina at work Cora often watched the kids. Robyn seemed to be going through her terrible twos early. With Robyn having magic it makes dispiling her more complicated. " Your going to help me clean this up young lady." Cora puts down Robyn and just as quick as she put her down Robyn poofed away into the playroom. Cora shakes her head at Robyn cleaning up the mess.

After 15 mins of cleaning up cookie crumbs

" What am I going to do with you? "

" Was sissy bad again? Roland asks.

" Yes she was very bad."

" Why does sissy misbehave?"

" She's little and she's going through terrible twos."

" Sissy isn't 2"

" She's advanced." Cora says

Robyn toddles into the playroom and face turns a shade of green.

" Robyn are you ok?"

Just then Robyn throws up on herself and on the floor.

" Oh Robyn " picks her up and takes her to the bathroom to clean her off.

Zelena comes home from work. She goes in the living room and sees Cora in the living room with Robyn.

" What's going on here?"

" Your daughter thought it would be funny to eat the icing off all the cookies and crush them on the floor . She got sick from them."

" Sick? Mum why didn't you tell me?"

" Because its just a tummy ache."

" Why did you give her cookies in the first place?"

" I didn't she used magic."

" She used magic?" Zelena says both surprised and happy she know has magic.

" You need to do something about her magic Zelena. She's starting to test her limits."

" I'll handle it mum."

Zelena goes in the room to check on Robyn. She was proud that her daughter has magic, but knows her mother has a point. With Robyn not knowing how to use magic yet she knows she will have to work with her on how to control it.


	35. Author's Note 2

Hey everyone I want to hear from you guys. Where would you like to see this story go I'm open to suggestions. Feel free to review or send me a PM!


	36. Girls Night Out

Regina always works very hard to provide for her children. Her mother and sister would argue that she spends to much time at work. At times that was true. Regina did work a lot of hours thank goodness it was Friday. Regina had weekends off so she was looking forward to spending it with the kids. Roland is very outdoorsy he got that from Robin . She definitely planned on taking the kids to the park. Corina was 6 months old and she was an amzing baby. She had her mommy wrapped around her finger.

Regina was about to go to lunch when Zelena walks in.

" Hey I thought we could grab a bite to eat." Zelena says walking in

" I was going to go out to lunch, but I should catch up on all this paperwork."

" That's part of your problem sis your always working you don't know how to have any fun."

" I do so know how to have fun."

" You work to much that's why tonight we're going out."

" Out where?"

" We're going on a night on the town . Come on you deserve it."

" I was looking forward to spending the weekend with my kids not getting drunk at some bar."

" You have the whole weekend to spend with your kids . Why can't you have one night of fun?"

Regina remains silent.

" Come on and I'm bringing mum with us."

" Mother isn't going to want to go out for drinks."

" Mum deserves a night out just as much as we do . She constantly watches the kids . Come on give our poor mum a break."

Zelena had a point Cora always watched the children. Not that she minded she loved spending time with her grandchildren.

Later at home Zelena is in her room with Robyn getting ready. Cora walks in wearing a pant suit.

" Mum seriously that's what your wearing?"

" Just what's wrong with this ?"

" Your going out for drinks not a business meeting."

" Nanny pwetty." Robyn says sitting on the floor looking at her nana.

" Thank you sweetie ." Cora bends down to give Robyn a kiss. " Who is watching the children tonight?"

" Snow is "

" Are you sure that's wise? "

" She's capable mum. Granny would but she's getting to old."

" Nanny pway." Robyn says tugging on Cora's pants.

Cora kneels down to her level.

" Nana is going out with your mommy and auntie tonight. Tomorrow we will play together."

" No fair" Robyn says with a pout

" I know its not fair sweetie, but nana will make it up to you."

Zelena just rolls her eyes at the interaction.

In Regina's room Regina is getting ready curling her hair. She's wearing black pants with a leopard top with a matching black jacket.

" Mommy you look really nice."

" Thank you Roland."

" Are you going to work ?"

" No I'm going out to dinner with Aunt Zelena and Nana."

" Can I come I promise I'll be good."

" I know your always good, but your aunt just wants to spend quality time with us tonight . I promise we will spend time together tomorrow. Can you watch your sisters tonight?"

" Yes mommy ."

" Good boy Snow is coming to watch you all . You can help her."

" I'll be the best helper!" Roland says with a big smile.

Zelena decides to take them to the Rabbit Hole . She knew both her mother and sister needed to loosen up. They walked inside and are out of the comfort zone.

" Zelena you brought us to a bar really?" Cora asks looking mortified.

" Come on first round of drinks is on me."

" I most certainly will not ."

" Fine Regina come on have a drink ."

" I cant drink I'm still nursing ."

" You two aren't fun." Zelena says walking to the bar to sit with Cora and Regina following.

" What will you ladies have?" the bartender asks.

" A martini thank you. Oh look mum here's a long island iced tea. You should get that you love tea."

" Very well I'll have one of those long island teas you mentioned ."

Zelena watches her mother with a smirk.

A stranger walks over to Regina.

" I couldn't help but notice you weren't with a man . Could I buy you a drink?"

" No thank you."

" I'd really like to buy you a drink ."

Regina puts her hand up

" I'm married as you can see."

" I'm sorry really I am ." The man walks away . Regina gets up and walks outside. Zelena gets up and follows her .

" Hey what was that in there?"

" Just some guy trying to buy me a drink."

" So what's wrong with that? "

" I'm a mother with children."

" Just because you have kids doesn't mean you cant have fun."

" I was polite Zelena can we just drop this for now."

" Ok whatever you want." Zelena decides to drop the conversation for now . " Oh by the way mum is wasted."

" What?" Regina says shocked walking back inside to see Cora throwing darts.

" You know this is this is so fun ." Cora throws a dart breaking a picture frame.

" Ok that's enough for you mum" Zelena says walking Cora back to the table .

Regina sits down and doesn't feel like she belongs here.

The next morning Regina is in the kitchen thinking about what happened last night. Cora walks downstairs with her hand on her hand.

" I'll pour you a glass of tomato juice."

" Are you sure it will just be tomato juice? I could kill your sister for giving me those drinks."

" You had a lot of fun last night."

" Which is more than I can say about you. Zelena told me what happened."

" Did she?"

" That was more than just a man offering you drinks. What's really going on?"

" Nothing I just didn't want to have drinks with him."

" Regina its ok to date again. Robin would want you to move on and to be happy."

" I am happy mother more than I ever been." Regina says.

Corina starts crying giving Regina the perfect excuse to leave. She walks upstairs and picks up Corina holding her.

" Good morning my sweet princess did you have a nice sleep?" Regina looks at her daughter and she cant help but have tears form in her eyes. She reminded her so much of Robin . She had his eye color those captivating eyes. Corina looked mostly like Regina , but she could still see Robin in her . " You look like your daddy baby girl. You and your brother you both remind me of him so much." Regina says a single tear escaping her eye.

/ Hope you all enjoyed the update . Please Review!


	37. Second Chance?

Regina was working in city hall. It was a slow and very easy day today so she decided to go home early . She was about to walk out of her office when a man knocks at the door.

" Come in "

" Hello Madame Mayor " says a man walking in .

Regina looks up from her desk and stands up. Her look turns from a smile to a surprised at who is in front of her.

" I know you your.."

" Your the one from the bar. I didn't know you were the mayor."

" What can I do for you?"

" I came buy to ask about a property. Its a empty building right near Golds pawn shop."

" What do you need the building for ?"

" I flip houses and properties and do a little repair work when others need it ."

" So you want the building to remodel and sell?"

" Perhaps what I'm really looking for is some office space."

" Well I have no problem with you buying the space. Is Gold you need to ask he is very particular about who is on his block."

" Right speak to Gold . Listen I wanted to apologize for the night we met in the bar. I didn't know you were married."

" Its in the past I better get going if you need any help getting the building let me know. I know how to talk to Gold.

" Thank you for your time Madame Mayor." The man leaves smiling at Regina before walking out the door.

Regina gets her purse and drives home . The man apologized sure , but Regina didn't feel right around him. Regina got out of her car and walked out of her car . She was greeted by her mother who was holding her little girl.

" I didn't expect to see you home this early."

" I didn't either , but it was a rather slow day so I wanted to spend it with my little girl. There's mommy's good girl." Regina says looking at Corina. Corina reaches her hands out reaching for Regina. Regina then takes her daughter from her mother .

" I just put some tea on would you care for some." Cora asks

" That sounds great." Regina says following her mother into the kitchen.

" So how was your day at work?" Cora asks pouring her some tea.

" It was eventful that man that was in the bar . The night we went out for drinks he came in my office today."

" Oh and what did he want?"

" Something about building permits."

" Anything else?"

" No why would he want anything else."

" Its just amazing to me that you just met him in the bar and he shows up at your office."

" He needed a permit."

" Regina he probably has been in for Stroybrooke for years and he just asks for you one now?"

" I don't know mother."

" I think he likes you ."

" Well I don't like him."

" Why not he would be great for you ."

" I told him I was married."

" Why on earth would you say that?"

" Because my heart belongs with Robin.

" Regina Robin has been gone for over a year."

" I'm aware of that."

" He would want you to move on and be happy. "

" I am happy mother . I'm happy raising my family."

" I know you are. Your a great mother Regina . All I'm saying is it wouldn't hurt to go on a date."

" I said no !" Regina get up carrying Corina out of the room.

Cora only wanted the best for her daughter. She knew how much Robin's death affected her . He was her true love her soul mate. Cora may have took away her first love from her , but she was going to make up for that. She was going to help her daughter find love again.


	38. Give Love a Chance

Regina was at work. It was a half a day for Regina at work. She planned on meeting her mother for lunch . She was going to be bringing Corina. Regina loved it when she brought the baby to visit . She really did miss her while she was at work. She felt bad that she had to work such long hours, but that came with being the mayor.

Regina drove in her car to Granny's to eat. She walked inside where her mother and daughter were already sitting.

"Look there's mommy." Cora says holding the baby.

"There's mommy's girl has she been fussy?"

"Of course not she is wonderful. She's starting to sit up on her own now."

" My big girl "

Corina squeals seeing Regina. Cora hands Corina to Regina. Regina smiles at her baby and gives her kisses. Cora smiles at the sight. Both women order lunch. Before their lunch comes to the table Regina puts a wrap over her shoulder and nurses Corina.

" How was work?"

"Very long I had a lot of filing to do."

"You don't have anyone to do that for you?"

"Mother it comes with being the Mayor . How was everything at home?"

"We had a nice morning. Henry came over and took Roland to the park and Zelena is spending the day with Robyn. Corina and I played with some of her toys . She slept in this morning. Did she have a hard time sleeping last night?"

"No I guess the little princess just needed some beauty sleep."

"Regina I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What did you want to talk about?" Regina asks while covering up and burping Corina.

" Have you considered dating the man that came into your office."

" Mother"

" Just hear me out. I know Robin would want you to be happy and move on."

" You never met him how would you know what he would want?"

"I know how much he meant to you. You moved on from Daniel and found love again with Robin. You could do the same again. I know I'm one to talk about Daniel after all the heartbreak I caused you. I don't know If I ever told you this but one of my biggest regrets was killing Daniel. I am truly sorry Regina."

" I know you are. I've forgiven you you've changed."

" Because you gave me a second chance. All I'm saying is give love a second chance . You never know what might happen. Just consider the possibility of dating again. I don't want you to live with regret. I just want you to be happy."

She knew her mother meant well , but she wasn't sure she was ready to love again.

When they finished their lunch they walked in the door to find Zelena and Robyn playing.

"Did you all have a nice lunch?" Zelena asks

"We did actually." Regina says putting Corina on the floor so Robyn could play with her.

"I was wondering if you could watch Robyn tonight."

"Sure do you have to go into the hospital?"

" Actually I have a date tonight."

" A date?"

" He is a doctor at the hospital. We've been flirting with each other for a few weeks. He finally called and asked me today."

"Sure I would love to watch Robyn."

" Your the best sis." Zelena says getting up off the floor to get ready for her date.

Regina watches as Zelena goes to get ready. She wondered about what her mother had talked to her about at lunch. Could she learn to love again?

/ Here's a little update for you guys. What would you guys like to see happen in future chapters? Please Review


End file.
